jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pola1301/Zawsze jest jakiś początek.
Hejka. Moge się założyć że nieliczni będą to czytać. Takie moje szczęście a ja nikogo nie zmuszam. Tak to już kolejny blog. Ktoś pewnie by pomyślał dziewczyno po co tyle piszesz? Skącz chociarz jeden blog. I rzeby to było takie proste. Ale pomysł nie daje mi spać i muszę w końcu coś innego napisać a oto wstęp. '-Jeśli nie lubisz pół smoków WYJDŹ! CHYBA ŻE WCHODZISZ NA WŁASNE RYZYKO.' '-Będą smoki.' '-Na razie niewiem w jakich czasach będzie się to dziać.' '-Będzie Czkawka i ekipa.' '-Hiccrid? Zastanowie się. (Nie!)' '-Prosze o komętarze .' '-Przepraszam za błędy.' I jeszcze jedno jeśli chcesz pojawić się w moim opku nie krępuj się dla każdego znajdę miejsce . Ostrzegam że nie pomieszczę wszystkich.Piszcie w komętarzach jak chcecie. Postacie użytkomwików: Pola1301 -Kinga -pół koszmar ponocnik pół dziweczyna Wiek 16 lat.Postać dobra. Weronika.cisakowska- Tessa Gray - pół Nocna łowczyni pół demon zmiennokształtna pochodzi z Nowego Yorku, a podstępem zwabiona do Londynu i więziona przez Mroczne Siostry dziewczyna, która nie ma pojęcia o Podziemnym Świecie.Córka zmienokształtnego demona i Nocnej łowczyni.Wiek 16 lat.Postać dobra. Szymek-Szymek-Nocna Furia bez jeźdca .Postać dobra.Wiek 16 lat. Nightfiredragon-Jack Night. Pirat ,wiek 20 lat. Ulubiony napój Rum.Praca pirat.Czarne brwi.Rasa człowiek.Raz dobry raz zły(jest dobry ale pracuje dla siebie,ale głównie jest zły i pracuje na własną korzyść). Krwawa Furia: Mangle rasa Dragon animatronic potarafiąca wspinać się po budynkach potrafi stać w powietrzu lub zawisnąć na suficie Annamaria2002-Imię: Ana; nazwisko: Hellen ojciec: Posejdon.Matka Helene Hallen wygląd: czarne włosy, oczy zmieniające kolor, w miarę opalona, wysoka, gdy majakąś wizję oczy robią się złote; charakter: przyjacielska, miła, wybuchowa, skryta; chłopak: Sky, syn Hermesa, czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy; umiejętności: w sumie wszystkich bogów; broń: magiczna bransoletka której wisiorki zmieniają się w różnego rodzaju broń, ma też tarczę i zbroję w zegarku (naciśniesz tarczę zegarka- tarcza, obrócisz tą obwódkę wokół tarczy- zbroja); ma dwa wilki, złotego (w sensie kolor futra) Apollo i srebrną Artemidę, a także Enyo, spiżową żmiję, ma też pegaza o imieniu Eos, jest złota z czerwonymi piórami na końcach skrzydeł, i tygrysicę o imieniu Nyks, zwierzaki potrafią zmieniać się w ludzi. Wychowała się na Olimpie. Ma brata (przybranego, tak na serio to syn Ateny) Iana. rasa: półbóg, półsmok; jako smok zazwyczaj jest NF ale może być też innymi smokami; *Ian to brat przybrany bo jest adoptowana, mamę znalazła później, i jej przybranymi rodzicami są Hona i Andre. *I potrafi się zmieniać w zwierzęta też.Ana ma NF o imieniu Lilia o Fioletowych oczach.Kocha czekolade. Dyfcia-Dyfcia.Rasa pół nocna furia.Jako dziewczyna ma czarne włosy i zielononiebieskie oczy i blizne na lewym oku.Jako NF jest czarna ma takie same oczy i blizne na lewym oku.Ma 16lat.Jest miła ciekawska,nieufna,lojalna i samotnicza. Asti1432-Pół Nocna Furia o imieniu Asti.Wiek 16 lat.Jako pół smok jest czarno biała z białymi oczami. i ma uszy,skrzydła i ogon Nocnej Furi w zwykłego człowieka nie potrafi się zmienić.Wie o smokach wszystko.Żyje pod wyspą na której były Nocne Furie.Uwielbia drapanie za uszami ale innych pieszczot nie cierpi. Domi06-Dziewczyna o imieniu Kelly.Wiek 18 lat.Jest wysoką brunetką o błękitnych oczach,Jest tajemnicza troche brutalna,przyjacielska,szczera i miła. Sliver M-Smok o imieniu Sliver.Wiek 17 lat.Jest hybrydą Kościochrupa i Zaduśniego Zdecha.Ma niebieskie oczy i ma na sobie kości na które zakłada metalową zbroję.Jest dowcipny,dokuczliwy,towarzyski,lubi walczyć.Trero jest jego uczniem.Jest zły. Nataliax-Biała NF o imieniu Nataliax.Ma zielone oczy.Wiek 20 lat.Dobra. Wojskowa2002-Pół smok o imienu Apka.Wiek 19.Charakter:wrażliwa, wierna, nieufna, nieśmiała, wredna (czasem) agresywna (czasem).Jako dziewczyna ma brązowe włosy do żebr i niebieskie końcówki,grzywka do połowy nosa,włosy spięte w wysoki kucyk, czerwona bluzka z niebieskimi karwaszami,czarne leginsy i biała spódniczka z kolcami i kozaki do łydki z białym futrem.Jako smok jest szaro czarna czerwona.Ma czerwone oczy,kolce na ogonie i dwa rogi z tyłu głowy oraz jedną parę skrzydeł.Dobra. Szeptozgonek-Nazywa się Talion, jest pół-smokiem, gatunek to Szeptozgon. Mieszka na Wyspie Skrzydlatych.Najczęściej walczy mieczem, doskonale strzela z łuku i rzuca nożami. Często pojawia się na innych wyspach, wtedy nosi maskę i zbroję, ukrywając swoją tożsamość. Jest nazywany Smoczym Jeźdźcem lub Przyjacielem Smoków. Jak się niektórych zapyta, to nazwą go Tajemniczym Pół-Smokiem, głównie to ci co widzieli jak się przemienia. Podrużóje aby pomagać smokom. Bluefury:Dagmara Wiek:16 Dziewczyna o jednym fioletowym oku zas drugie niebieskie.Ma blond włosy .Jest młodszą siostrą Dagura Szalonego.Ma tarczę taką jaką nosił Czkawka w serialu.Nosi niebieskie leginsy fioletową spudniczke i Czarną bluzke z białą kamizelką .Jest miła ale wini wszystkich za śmierć swego brata.W głębi duszy pragnie zemsty jednak jest nie śmiała i nie pokazuje tego.Walczy mieczem .Nosi jeszcze skórzane rekawiczki.Neutralna. Imie:Draix Zdolności:Doskonale walczy każdą bronią:rzuca włucznią,sztyletami itp, umie znaleźć lekarstwo na kazdą rane(nie zakażenie) Wiek:20 lat Rasa:Człowiek Wygląd:Przez prawe oko przechodzi szrama, brunet, nosi zbroje jak czkawka ale bez tych schowków, maske zakrywa swoją tozszamość pokazuje twarz tylko dla przyjaciój, bardzo ceni sobie prywatność. Miejsce zamieszkania:Brak byle gdzie. Stosunke do innych:Nie lubi obcych,nie lubi smoków może zabić każdego bez wachania. Przezwiska:Jeździeć Śmierci Myszka: imię: Aragona Wiek: 15 Rasa: ma mieszaną, krew, jest zarówno do pół smokiem i kotołakiem (Jakby ktoś nie wiedział co to kotołak, to jest to istota, która ma dwie postacie: ludzką i kocią. A jak nie można to pół smok (Kotołaki występują w Serii "dziedzictwo")), więc może zmieniać się zarówno w kota jak i smoka Wygląd: długie, czerne wosy, bursztynowe oczy, pod postacią smoka jest czarno-białym stormcutterem (dominujący jest czarny, rogi, kołnież, szpikulce na grzbiecie i lotki przechodzą w biel. Pod postacią kota jest czarna. Charakter: Zdecydowanie skryta i tajemnicza, woli działać samotnie, lecz jeśli się z kimś zaprzyjaźni, to nie opuści jej w potrzebie. Jest lekko nerwowa, ale zasadniczo miła, nie lubi rozmawiać z osobami, których nie zna. Myśli logicznie, gdy się przy czymś uprze nie łatwo ją od tego odwieść. Niektórzy twierdzą, że to wręcz niemożliwe. Nie ma domu, na wyspie na której kiedyś mieszkała, wybuchła wulkan, a po wybuchu, przestała nadawać się do mieszkania broń: łuk, miecz i dwa sztylety, które ma ze sobą dosłownie wszędzie, jeden jest w bucie, drugi magiczny, pojawia się w jej dłoni gdy go potrzebuje, jest ze srebra. Umiejętności: Umie rozmawiać z kotami, mówi w smoczym języku, bardzo dobrze strzela z łuku i walczy mieczem, oraz rzuca oraz walczy sztyletem, dwoma umie zablokować ataki mieczem. Umie się również bardzo cicho poruszać PROLOG. Wyspa Skrzydlatych lub jak kto woli wyspa Wiatru.Różnie tą wyspę nazywają.Mamy tu mocne wiatry mase drzew i wspaniałe plaże.Jak na każdej wyspie żyją tu zwierzęta owce,jaki,jakieś bydło ale tu są smoki.Oprucz osobliwych zwierząt mieszkają tu ruwnierz osobliwi mieszkańcy.Wyglądają jak ludzie ale jest mały szczegół .Są półsmokami.Nie to że to coś dziwnego tutaj to norma.Ale są i ludzi normalni.Do których należe?Raczej do tych pierwszych a może raczej powinam powiedzieć należałam .Ale o tym puźniej.Jestem Kinga.Jestem dziewczyną pół Koszmarem Ponocnikiem.Mam smocze skrzydła i rogi .Mam 16 lat,długie ,brązowe włosy i czarne oczy.W przeciwięstwie do naszych sąsiadów którzy raczej za bardzo o nas nie wiedzą mamy sojusz ze smokami.Ba! Nawet się z nimi przyjaźnimy.Smoki nam bardzo pomagają a my im. KONIEC PROLOGU. Dzień na wyspie. Obudziłam się jak zwykle.Kiedy tylko uczesałam włosy nałożyłam na siebie swoje ulubione ubrania.Były to leginsy czerwona bluzka i niebieska kamizelka oraz zwykłe czarne kozaki .Na szybko coś zjadłam i wyszłam na zewnątrz.W wiosce już od rana wszyscy byli na nogach.A ja jak zwykle udałam się aby spotkać się ze znajomymi.Czekali akurat na placu.Była tam dziewczyna o imieniu Hethera jest pół zmiennoskrzydłym i ma czarne włosy,chłopak czyli jej brat Sven jest też pół zmienoskrzydłym i jest bardzo podobny do siostry. (Ja)-Cześć. (Sven)-Hej. (Heathera)-Część. (Ja)-A gdzie reszta? (Sven)-Poszli zobaczyć nowego smoka ponać to Nocna Furia. (Ja)-Napewno? (Heathera)-Nie wiadomo. (Ja)-No to chodzmy zobaczyć tego smoka. Udaliśmy się na arene.Była tam Nocna Furia od razu było widać że dzika.Inne półsmoki też tam były.Była też tam pewna pół Nocna Łowczyni Tsessa Gray która przybyła tu niedawno.Nocna Furia wszystkich zainteresowała bo u nas jest niewiele tych smoków.Smok wyraźnie nikomu nie ufał. (Smok)-Zostawcie mnie! (Ja)- Nie chcemy ci zrobić krzywdy. Ktoś rzucił smokowi rybe.Po jej zjedzeniu smok wyraźnie się uspokoił. (Hethera)-Jak się nazywasz? (Smok)-Szymek. (Tsessa)-Co mówi? (Ja)-Że nazywa się Szymek. Nie wszyscy na wyspie znają smoczy.Część zna już od początku ten język zaś inni muszą się go uczyć. Lecieć czas. Przez dłuszą chwilę rozmawialiśmy między sobą kiedy Tsessa zapytała. (Tsessa)-Jest was więcej? (Szymek)-Nas zostało niewiele ale na wyspie niedaleko jest pare Furi. (Heathera)-Serio?Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć więcej furi.Do tej pory widziałam tylko jedną a pół furie się nie liczą. (Sven)-Wiesz gdzie to jest? (Szymek)-Mieszkam tam. (Ja)-A mógłbyś nas tam zaprowadzić? (Szymek)-Pewnie! (Tsessa)-Zaraz w macie skrzydła a ja jak polece? (Sven)-Musisz zapytać Szymka. (Szymek)-Dobra możesz lecieć ze mną. Wzieliśmy coś do jedzenia i polecieliśmy za Szymkiem.Droga faktycznie była krótka aż dziwne że wcześniej nie widzieliśmy tamtej wyspy.Wyspa była nie duża porośnięta małym lasem i otoczona skałami a na jej środku było jeziorko. (Szymek)-No to jesteśmy! (Heathera)-Ładnie tu! Wtem za drzew wyszły Nocne Furie.Pierwsza szczegulnie rzuciła nam się w oczy była najdziwniejsza z nich wszystkich miała tak jakby dwie głowy chyba była przeważnie biała i siedziała na drzewie.Druga Nocna Furia wyglądała raczej normalnie.Miała zielononiebieskie oczy i przeciętą bliznę na lewym oku i oczywiście była czarna.Zaś trzecia Furia miała kolorowe oczy. (Pierwsza Furia)-Kim oni są? (Szymek)To jest Tsessa,Kinga,Hathera i Sven.Są nastawieni pokojowo. (Mangle)-Jestem Mangle i nie mylcie mnie z Nocną Furią jestem z rasy Dragon Animatronig. (Trzecia Furia)-Jestem Ana.Ale jestem półsmokiem. Wtem Ana przemieniła się w dziewczynę o czarnych włosach i lekko opalonej cerze. (Heatchera)-Przynajmiej teraz wiadomo że Dyfcia nie jest jedyną pół Nocną Furią. (Szymek)-Ana a gdzie Lilia? (Ana)-Lata tu i tam. Wtem tamta Nocna Furia zmieniła się w Dyfcie. (Heathera)-Dyfcia a ty co tutaj robisz?! (Dyfcia)-Ja chciałam odwiedzić moich znajowmych a wy? (Ja)-Nas przyprowadził tutaj Szymek.Hej skoro już się znamy to może wpadniecie jutro na smocze wyścigi? (Ana)-A na czym to polega? (Dyfcia)-Chodzi o to że trzeba łapać owce i wrzucać je do kosza ta drużyna która wrzuci ich najwięcej wygrywa! (Szymek)-Podoba mi się! (Mangle)- Z reguły jestem przeciwniczką znencania się na zwierzętach ale czego nie robi się dla sportu! (Ana)-O której te wyścigi? (Sven)-Jutro o 11. Potem wróciliśmy do wioski wraz z Dyfcią.Jestem bardzo ciekawa czy wszyscy się pojawią na wyścigach. Wyścigi. Był wtorek dokkołnadiniee trzydzieści minut do wyścigu.Wtem na horyzącie pojawiły sie Nocne Furie z Mangle.Nim się zoriętowaliśmy byli już na ziemi. (Mangle)-Mam nadzieje że jesteśmy na czas. (Ja)-Tak. (Ana)-Muszę spytać.Gra się w to w smoczej postaci czy jak? (Ja)-Możesz grać jako pół smok ale to znacznie trudniejsze.A jeszcze jedno jeśli chcecie grać musicie pomalować się w jakieś barwy,żeby dało się was rozpoznać. (Lira)-Fajnie wreszcie coś ciekawego. Wszycy już szykowali się do wyścigu.Ana pomalowała się na niebiesko złoto,Szymek na granatowo,Dyfcia na fioletowo,Mangle ma różowo czarno, Lira na fioletowo niebiesko Heathera na zielonoczerwono zaś Sven na żółto czerwono,ja zaś na pomarańczowo biało.Zaraz wyścigi miały się rozpocząć.No zostało jeszcze jedno zmienić się smoka.Nie cierpie tego.Zmieniłam się w pomarańczowo białego ponocnika.I właśnie zabrzmiał róg zawodnicy polecieli ku górze czekając na pierwszą owcę.Akurat złapał ją Sven zaraz potem trafiła do Mangle a potem do Heathery która trafiła do kosza.Kolejna owca.Wpdała w moje szpony natychmiast podpaliłam skrzydła i polecialam w kierunku kosza kiedy nagle Dyfcia wyrwała mi ją ze szponów.Ale nie na długo potem ja trafiłam do kosza.Z początku starzy gracze prowadzili jednak Nocne Furie nie dawały za wygraną.Wtem Ana chwyciła owce i jednym rzutem trafiła do kosza.Było dla każdego po dwa punkty.Nagle zabrzmiał kolejny róg.Dokładnie oznaczający Czarną owcę.Wszyscy się na nią rzucl.Przez momęt nie wiadomo było w czyjich szponach jest owca.Złapał ją Szymek który poleciał z nią bardzo wysoko.Gdy nagle Lira wytrąciła mu ją w szponów owca poleciała w stronę portu. (Lira)-Sorry. (Sven)-Ratować owce nim się rozbije! Wszyscy natychmiast ruszli w stronę portu.Owca odbiła się od żaglów statku i wylądowała na staku Jacka Nighta. (Ja)-No to po owcy. (Hathera)-Chyba niema go jeszcze na staku możemy zdobyć jeszcze tą owcę. Wszycsy staneli w powietrzu przygotując się do porwania owcy.Jednak nie było tak jak powiedziała Heathera .Jack wyszedł właśnie z ładowni trzymając rum. (Jack)-Co tu się dzieję? Nim zdołał otrzymać odpowiedź wszyscy rzucili się na owcę lekko uszkadzając statek. (Ja)-Sorry Jack! (Jack)-Jeszcze się z wami policzę! Trzymałam w szponach owcę i jak najszybciej poleciałam w kierunku swojego kosza.Jednak to nie miałam cieszyć się wygraną .Ktoś wytrącił mi owcę i to Mangle ją teraz złapała.Nim ktokolwiek się obejrzał to ona wygrała.Zabrzmaił róg kończący grę.Natychmiast wszyscy zlecieli na ziemię. (Mangle)-I gdzie ta moja nagroda? (Sven)-Niema nagrody.My w to gramy dla sportu. (Mangle)-Szkoda. (Ja)-I co o tym sądzicie? (Szymek)-Niezły ubaw! (Mangle)-Przydała by się nagroda. (Ana)-Było fajnie. (Lirra)-Przepraszam za owcę. (Ja)-Nic się nie stało u nas to normalne że owce gdzieś latają. Wszyscy się zaśmiali. (Ana)-A kim był tamten pirat z rumem? (Dyfcia)-To Jack Night przypływa tu raz na jakiś czas uzupełnić zapasy.Kocha rum i mało go obchodzi co dzieje się poza statkiem chyba że można zarobić. (Ana)-Nie wścieknie się za statek? (Ja)-Raczej nie bo już się wściekł ale mu przejdzie. I tak miną dzień .Okazało się że wszyscy świetnie się bawli.No poza Jackiem. Coś jest nie tak! Kiedy wzyscy cieszyli się z wygranej nagle w strone wyspy zaczeły zlatywać się smoki.Były przerażone a nikt z wioski niewiedział czemu?Nagle jeden z nich do nas podleciał. (Tessa)-Co się stało? (Smok)-Na mojej wyspie jest coś strasznego! (Wszyscy)-Co!? (Smok)-Niewiadomo.Wiemy tylko że jest głównie w nocy i to chyba nie smok!Od kąd to coś się pojawiło na wyspie wszystkie smoki ogarną strach. (Ja)-Lecimy tam! (Tessa)-Zwariowałaś?Skoro nawet smoki się tego boją to może być coś straszniejszego od smoka! (Mangle)-Tessa ma rację lecimy z tobą. (Ana)-Niby kto da radę grupie Nocnych Furii i pół smoków!A niechciałam wam tego mówić ale jednak powiem.Jestem nie tylko pół smokiem.Jestem też pół boginią. (Dyfcia)-Serio? (Ana)-Tak ale na razie możecie o tym nie mówić . (Ja)-Dobra. Heathera i Sven zostali w wiosce a my polecieliśmy w kierunku tamtej wyspy.Wtem Ana zaczeła jakoś dziwnie się zachowywać i coś mamrotać pod nosem. (Tsessa)-Ana co się dzieje? (Ana)-Musimy się zatrzymać! Zatrzymaliśmy się na jakieś małej wysepce niedaleko wyspy Nocnych Furii. (Ja)-Czemu się zatrzymaliśmy ? (Ana)-Miałam wizje. (Dyfcia)-Jaką? (Ja)-Właśnie ? (Ana)-Widziałam jak coś strasznego dzieje się na wyspie na którą lecimy.Niewiem co to było ale na pewno coś mrocznego.Musimy uważać na noc i nie możemy się rozdzielić na tamtej wyspie inaczej to coś nas dopadnie. (Lira)-Lepiej puki co zostać i chwile odpocząć na tej wyspie. (Mangle)-Popieram. (Ja)-No dobra. Po krótkim odpoczynku ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę.Słońce zaczeło zachodzić więc trzeba było się spieszyć.W końcu dotarliśmy na tą wyspę.Wyspa wyglądała jak każda inna.Weszłyśmy do gęstego lasu.Nim się obejrzałyśmy była już noc. (Ja)-Ktoś coś widzi? (Mangle)-Nie. (Tessa)-Ciemność. (Dyfcia)-Przydało by się troche światła. (Lira)-Nawet z oczami smoka nic nie da się zobaczyć przez te drzewa. (Szymek)-Racja. (Dyfcia)-Ma ktoś latarke? (Szymek)-Raczej nie a plazma może być? (Ana)-Wszystko jedno byle żeby było to jakieś światło. Szymek roświetlił drogę z Lirą ale nadal niewiadomo było gdzie jesteśmy? (Ja)-Czekajcie tu ,polece na górę zobczyć gdzie jesteśmy. Poleciałam na górę.Wszędzie było widać gęsty las i nic więcej.Zaczynam żałować że wpadłam na ten pomysł.Już miałam wracać na dół gdy zobaczyłam jakiś szelest wśród drzew.Pewnie i tak na tej wyspie niema rzadnej besti .Poleciałam więc w tamtą stronę i to był mój błąd.Wylądowałam obok jakiegoś starego drzewa i już miałam wracać gdy usłyszałam jakiś szelest a potem warknięcie. (Ja)-Halo?Ktoś tu jest? Wiedziałam że coś mnie obserwuję ale niewiedziałam co?Ale na pewno było coraz bliżej.Natychmiast wyjełam z kieszeni nóż.A było się nie rozdzielać.Coś mnie zatakowało ale było zbyt ciemno by to zobaczyć.Zraniłam to coś nożem ale po chwili poczułam ból na ramieniu.Wtem przybiegła reszta ekipy a to coś znikło. (Dyfcia)-Nic ci nie jest? (Ja)-Chyba nie.Ała!! (Ana)-Przecierz mówiłam żeby nikt się nie rozdzielał. (Ja)-Ja chciałam tylko sprawdzić co jest w tym miejscu i nagle coś mnie zatakowało.. (Tessa)-Wiesz może co to było? (Ja)-Wiem tylko że potrafi skradać się bezszeleśnie i zraniło mnie w ramię. (Lira)-Dasz radę lecieć? (Ja)-Skrzydła mam raczej całe. (Ana)-Dobra chyba mam jakieś bandarze.Do powrotu na wyspę powinno wystaryczyć. Kiedy tylko Ana założyła mi bandarze poleciałyśmy w kierunku wioski. Jesze raz na wyspe Furii. Kiedy wróciłyśmy natychmiast ktoś opatrzył mi ranę.Była głęboka ale na szczęście nie za poważna.Po tym wszystkim położyłam się spać.Kiedy się obudziłam rana bardzo szybko się zrosła.Przynajmiej moge zdjąć te bandarze.Wyszłam na zewnątrzn .Najwyraźniej wszyscy już powstawali.Jak zwykle we wiosce była Tessa,Dyfcia,Sven,Heathera.Co dziwne wszyscy z wyspy Nocnych Furii też tam byli. (Ja)-Hej wszystkim. (Wszyscy)-Hej. (Ja)-Co tam? (Szymek)- Nic przeprowadzamy się na tą wyspę. (Ja)-Serio?To super. (Ana)-Tak muszę jeszcze polecieć po swoje rzeczy. (Ja)-Lecę z tobą chcem się przyjrzeć tamtej wyspie. (Ana)-A twoja ręka? (Ja)-To dziwne ale już zdrowa. (Ana)-No dobrze. Poleciałyśmy w stronę wyspy.Jak tylko wylądowałyśmy Ana natychmiast poleciała po swoje rzeczy a ja postanowiłam się rozejrzeć.Udałam się na plażę.Nic ciekawego,piasek,woda i grupka bawiących się Straszliwców.Nagle zauważyłam dziwne ślady.Wyraźnie było widać że należały do Szeptozgona prowadziły dziury ukrytej przez piasek.Przez ciekawość postanowiłam tam zajrzeć.Zrobiłam jeden krok zadużo i tak o to znalazłam się sześć stóp pod ziemią.Natychmiast wstałam i poszłam w kierunku dalszych śladów.Kiedy tak szłam usłyszałam odgłosy walki.Natychmiast pobiegłam w ich stronę.Zobaczyłam czarnobiałą Nocną Furię walczącą ze Szeptozgonem.Postanowiłam pomóc.Zmieniłam sie w Koszmara Ponocnika i zatakowałam Szeptozgona. (Ja)-Hej teraz powalcz ze mną! (Szeptozgon)- Z przyjemnością. Natychmiast strzeliłam ogniem.Smok nie zdołał zrobić uniku.Strzelił więc we mnie kolcem ale zdołałam zrobić unik.Walka jeszcze trwała a ja wiedziałam że w ciemności to on ma przewagę.Zobaczyłam stalagmity wystające ze sufitu,natychmiast w nie strzeliłam.Nim Szeptozgon zdołał się obejrzeć kupa gruzu leżała na nim. (Ja)-Masz może dość? (Szeptozgon)-Tym razem wygrałyście ale następnym razem to ja wygram. Smok po tych słowach odleciał. (Furia)-Dzięki za pomoc.Choć sama bym załatwiła tego smoka. (Ja)-Niema za co.Jestem Kinga. (Furia)-Jestem Asti. (Ja)-Nie chcę się mieszać ale o co poszło z tym Szeptozgonem. (Asti)-A sprawy mieszkaniowe.Mieszkam tu a on chciał mnie wygonić. (Ja)-Mieszkasz tu? (Asti)-Tak jakoś wyszło. (Ja)-Czemu nie mieszkasz na powieszchni? (Asti)-Wole mieszkać sama. (Ja)-Rozumiem.Ja jestem pół smokiem dlatego mieszkam wśród ludzi. (Asti)-Ja też jestem pół smokiem. Asti przemieniła się w człowieka.Ja też postanowiłam to zrobić. (Ja)-Muszę już iść .Idziesz ze mną? (Asti)-Wolałabym zostać tutaj ale czasem muszę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Poszłyśmy na górę.Tam była Ana z jakimiś zwierzakami? (Ja)-Hej Ana.Poznać Asti .Asti to jest Ana) (Ana)-Miło poznać.Poznajcie moje zwierzaki.Złoty wilk to Apollo,srebna wilczyca to Artemida,Eneyo to żmija,pegaz to Eos a tygrysica to Nyks. (Ja)-Obrabowałaś zoo na olimpie? (Ana)-Bardzo śmieszne wiesz..Radze ci się z nich nie śmiać . (Ja)-Jak chcesz.Hej Asti lecisz z nami na wyspę Skrzydlatych? (Asti)-Na razie wole zostać tutaj ale może tam wpadne. Owce. Kiedy wróciłyśmy na wyspę nic ciekawego się nie działo nic poza tym że owce po uciekały i to tylko dlatego bo Madle chciała sobie jedną zatrzymać. (Ja)-Co się stało? (Dyfcia)-Owce pouciekały nie pytaj czemu. (Ja)-Ile ich uciekło? (Tessa)-Chyba wszystkie. (Ana)-Pomogłam by wam je zbierać ale muszę się rozpakować.Ale moje zwierzaki mogą pomóc. (Ja)-Niech będzie. (Dyfcia)-Zaraz jeszcze żmija i pegaz rozumiem ale tygrysica i te wilki mogę zjeść te owce. (Ana)-Nie zjedzą ich . Zajeło nam to jakieś dwie godziny ale się opłaciło wszystkie owce były już w zagrodzie.Zauważyłam że Tessa i Szymek całkiem nieźle się dogadują. (Ja)-Tessa. (Tessa)-Tak? (Ja)-Nie potrzebujesz przypadkiem smoka? (Tessa)-Przydał by się a co? (Ja)-Chyba wiem nawet który smok by do ciebie pasował. (Tessa)-Serio?Który? (Ja)-Szymek.Świetnie się dogadujecie. (Tessa)-Czemu by nie tylko czy Szymek chce być moim smokiem? (Ja)-Spytaj go. (Szymek)-No jasne że chcę! (Tessa)-To świetnie!Zaraz czy ty nas podsłuchiwałeś? (Szymek)-Trochę. (Tessa)-Nieważne.Hej Kinga a ty czemu nie masz smoka? (Ja)-No cóż nie potrzebuje smoka .Sama mogę się w niego zmienić kiedy zechcę. (Tessa)-Aha. Nic poza tym tego dnia się nie działo. Coś tu nie gra. Obudziłam się jak zwykle jednak czułam że coś jest nie tak.Postanowiłam zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.Jednak kiedy wyszłam na zewnątrzn wszyscy gapili się na mnie jakby zobaczyli ducha. (Ja)-Hej co się tak gapicie?Coś się stało? (Ana)-Niczego nie zauważyłaś? (Ja)-Nie a co? Dyfcia natychmiast podała mi lusterko.Gdy się w nim przejrzałam doznałam szoku.Nie miałam rogów a co gorsza skrzydeł. (Ja)-Co się ze mną stało? (Dyfcia)-To dziwne niczego wcześniej nie zauważyłaś albo się dziwnie czułaś? (Ja)-Raczej nie.Jedynie raz po tej ranie co ta bestia z tamtej wyspy mi zadała. (Szymek)-Może coś zjadłaś? (Ja)-Raczej nie. (Mangle)-A możesz przemienić się chociarz w smoka? (Ja)-Spróbuję. Spróbowałam się przemienić we smoka ale nic. (Tessa)-To dziwne.Żeby tylko było wiadomo co cię wtedy zatakowało. (Mangle)-Może tam wrócimy i to sprawdzimy. (Ja)-Ja nigdzie nie wracam a złaszcza tam! Nagle ktoś przyleciał .To była Asti. (Ja)-Cześć Asti! (Asti)-Hej postanowiłam że do was wpadne. (Ana)-Wybrałaś niewłaściwy momęt. (Asti)-Czemu?A tak wougle jestem Asti. (Wszyscy)-Miło poznać. (Ja)-Obudziłam się dzisiaj i niemam ani swoich rogów ani skrzydeł.We smoka też niemogę się zmienić. (Dyfcia)-Ale za to wiadomo że coś ją zatakowało w lesie na innej wyspie.Tylko nie wiemy co? (Asti)-W tym wypadku tylko atak paru stworzeń jest w stanie odebrać pół smokowi moc.W tym pare przypadków śmiertelnych. (Ja)-No pięknie.Czyli jeszcze mogę zginąć. (Asti)-Po ranie mogłabym powiedzieć co cię ugryzło. (Ja)-Niestety rana dawno się zagoiła. (Szymek)-Niema u was przypadkiem jakiegoś szamana albo kogoś takiego? (Dyfcia)-Nigdy nie było potrzeby. (Ana)-Nawet z moimi umiejętnościami leczącymi nie mogę wiele pomóc jeśli niewiem co ci jest. (Tessa)-To ty umiesz leczyć?! (Ana)-Tak .Mam też umiejętności innych bogów. (Mangle)-I nic nie mówiłaś? (Ana)-Nie było potrzeby. (Ja)-Ale chyba od razu nie umre co? (Asti)-Raczej nie. Nagle wszyscy na mnie znowu dziwnie spojrzeli. (Ja)-Co tym razem? (Tessa)-Twoje oczy one stały się żółte.Takie jak u zwierzęcia.A teraz są normalne. (Ja)-Wiecie co ide do domu może mi przejdzie.Hej czujecie to? (Wszyscy)-Co? (Ja)-Pachnie jakby siarką czy jakoś tak. (Szymek)-Nic nie czuje . (Mangle)-Ani ja. (Ana)-Też nic nie czuję. (Tessa)-Też nic nie czuję.Wiesz może skąd to czujesz? (Ja)-Chyba z wybrzeża. Udaliśmy się w stronę wybrzeża.Faktycznie było czuć siarką.A źródłem tego było jezioro siarki. (Mangle)-Czemu wcześniej nic nikt nie czuł? (Ja)-Niewiem ja jakoś wyczułam ten zapach. (Ana)-Dziwne.Nieważne wracajmy do wioski. Kiedy wróciłyśmy do wioski każdy udał się do domu .Kiedy i ja miałam wracać po drodrze zaczepiła mnie Asti. (Asti)-Chyba wiem co ci jest. (Ja)-Co? (Asti)-Muszę cię o to spytać.Czy kiedy to coś cię zatakowało była pełnia? (Ja)-Tak. (Asti)-Mam złą wiadomość.To najprawdopodobniej był wilkołak. (Ja)-Nie!Czyli przy najbliszej pełni zmienie się w wilkołaka.Nie ma na to jakiegoś lekarstwa? (Asti)-Nie.Chociarz nie to raczej zbyt ryzykowne. (Ja)-Czyli jest sposób? (Asti)-Tak jest taka wyspa Berk.Jakieś dwa dni z tąd.Słyszałam że jest tam jakaś roślina.Ale jest bardzo toksyczna i równie dobrze może zabić niż wyleczyć. (Ja)-Dzięki za pomoc.Błagam nie mów nikomu jak ktoś się dowie może wybuchnąć panika. (Asti)-Dobrze ale pamiętaj nad tym ciężko zapanować. Płynąć czas. Była noc.Dokładnie trzy dni do pełni.Wziełam wszystko.Wybiegłam z domu prosto w stronę portu.Poleciałabym na smoku ale nikt nie może się dowiedzieć co mi jest.Weszłam do portu a tam był statek który płyną po drodze na Berk.Z statku wyszedł Jack Night. (Jack)-Czego chesz? (Ja)-Płynąć na Berk. (Jack)-Płyne tam po drodze .Ale niby czemu chcesz tam płynąć?Masz jakiś powód? Wyjełam z torby worek pieniędzy.I podałam piratowi. (Jack)-Witaj na Czarnej Perle!Odpływamy za pół godziny. (Ja)-To dobrze. (Jack)-Mam nadzieję że nie będzie ci przeszkadzać że nie płyniesz sama? (Ja)-Jest ktoś jeszcze? (Jack)-Tak o ile ten ktoś się nie spuźni. Wtem na statek wbiegła Anna.Co mnie bardzo zdziwiło.Wraz ze swoimi zwierzakami. (Anna)-Mam nadzieje że się nie spuźniłam. (Jack)-Raczej nie. (Ja)-Ana co tutaj robisz? (Ana)-Jeszcze dzisiaj się dowiedziałam że mój przyrodni brat jest na archipelagu więc postanowiłam go odwiedzić.A ty? Dobra teraz szybko trzeba coś wymyślić. (Ja)-Ja postanowiłam odwiedzić dawnych znajomych.I dowiedzieć się co mi jest. (Anna)-Aha. (Ja)-A właściwie czemu do niego nie polecisz? (Anna)-Nie było by ciekawie.Z resztą nudzi mnie już to całe latanie. (Jack)-Hej nie chcę się wtrącać ale czemu nie mówiłaś że zabierasz ze sobą dodatkowych pasarzerów? (Anna)-Zawsze ich ze sobą zabieram.Coś nie podoba? (Jack)-Nic.Dobra to wypływamy. Wypłyneliśmy z portu.Coś czuję że nie będzie to spokojna droga. W międzyczasie w wiosce po wypłynęciu był już ranek. (Asti)-Hej ktoś widział Kinge? (Tessa)-Nie. (Szymek)-A właśnie gdzie Ana? (Tessa)-To nie powiedziała ci że płynie do swego przyrodniego brata? (Szymek)-Nie. (Asti)-A kiedy ona wypłyneła? (Dyfcia)-Dzisiaj w nocy .A co? (Asti)-O nie. (Wszyscy)-Co? (Asti)-Podejrzewam że Kinga też popłyneła.Miałam wam tego nie mówić.Ale Kinge ugryzł wilkołak. (Dyfcia)-No czyli że wszyscy mają przechlapane. (Mangle)-To co robimy? (Asti)-Niewiem jak wy ale jeśli niezdąży przed pełnią znaleść lekarstwa wtedy będzie źle.Dlatego lecę po nią. (Mangle)-Lecę z tobą. (Szymek)-To chyba wszyscy lecą. Tym czasem na statku. Siedziałam na statku patrząc na morze.Kiedy zobaczyłam Wrzeńca w pobliżu statku.Postanowiłam z nim pogadać. (Ja)-Hej! Jednak smok spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem i odpłyną.To było dziwne bo zwykle miałam dobre kontakty ze smokami. (Ana)-Hej Jack jak daleko jesteśmy od wyspy? (Jack)-Dla ciebie Kapitan Jack Night.Sam niewiem. (Ja)-Hej a te ciemne chmury na choryzącie to normalne? (Jack)-Tak.Czekaj czarne?Szybko pod pokład!Burza akurat teraz? (Ana)-Czekajcie.Może nie zapobiegne burzy ale mam kontrole nad piorunami.I falami. (Jack)-A nad wściekłym wiatrem? (Ana)-Wiatr to nie moja działka. (Jack)-A może ty masz jakieś paranoramlne moce? (Ja)-Nie. Nagle zerwał się dość silny wiatr.Na całe szczęście Ana panowała nad piorunami i morzem.Ale wiatr był wprost potworny! (Jack)-O nie!Zaraz zerwie żagiel!A dopiero odnowiony! (Ja)-Czekaj bez żagla dalej nie płyniemy? (Jack)-Tak. Nagle żagiel się zerwał i poleciał wprost na nas.Ale o dziwo nic się nie stało.Bo gdy otworzyłam oczy trzymałam żagiel w rękach. (Ana)-Nie straciłaś chyba wszystkich mocy. (Ja)-Nigdy nie miałam nad przyrodzonej siły. (Jack)-No i super cały żagiel do wymiany.Dopiszę to do rachunku. (Ana)-Patrzcie ktoś leci! (Jack)-No i jeszcze smoków tu brakowało. Smoki wylądowały na statku.Od razu je rozpoznałam.Po chwili większąść zmieniła się w ludzi. (Ja)-Co tutaj robicie? (Asti)-Chcemy cię ratować. (Ja)-A nie przypadkiem pozostałe osoby na tym statku? (Ana)-A o co chodzi? (Jack)-Właśnie? (Dyfcia)-Kinge ugryzł wilkołak. (Ana)-Kinga czemu nic nie mówiłaś? (Ja)-Nie chcę nikogo narażać. (Jack)-Zaraz jesteś wilkołakiem? (Ja)-Jeszcze nie .Dopiero za jakiś dzień może dwa. (Jack)-Ulżyło mi. (Tessa)-Chcemy ci pomóc. (Ja)-Jak?Pozwalając się rozszarpać przy najbliszej pełni. (Szymek)-I tak nie popłyniecie łodzią bez żagla. (Jack)-To statek! (Asti)-Chcemy ci tylko pomóc. (Ja)-No dobra ale jeśli coś się nie uda uciekajcie jak najdalej od demnie.Jasne? (Wszyscy)-Jasne. Berk! Niedługo było widać na choryzącie Berk.Nareszcie bo myślałam że wieki tu zostaniemy.Już wszyscy mieli wyśiąść z statku kiedy Jack dał mi jakiś papier do ręki. (Ja)-Co to? (Jack)-Rachunek za rejs i za szkody. (Ja)-Co?Ja nie wyrządziłam żadnych szkód. (Jack)-Ale byłaś na statku podczas burzy. (Ja)-Masz kasę i spływaj! Jack odpyną.My zaś byliśmy w porcie.Trochę bałam się reakcji ludzi na nasz widok.W końcu rzadko widuję się grupę pół smoków,smoków,pół bogini i wilkołaka.Na całe szczęście okazało się że na tej wyspie też tresują smoki.Na przywitanie wyszedł wódz Berk.Dość młody jak na wodza. (Wódz)-Witajcie na Berk .Jestem Halibut straszliwa Czkawka trzeci.Co was tu sprowadza. (Ana)-Chciałam odwiedzić mego przyrodniego brata.Percie go (Czkawka)-Percy jest tutaj. Nagle z tłumu wyszedł jakiś chłopak. (Ana)-Percy! (Percy)-Ana!?Co ty tutaj robisz? (Ana)-Przypłynełam cię odwiedzić. (Percy)-Cieszę się! A kim oni są? Ana nas przedstawiła a potem Czkawka zaprowadził nas do SA(smoczej akademi) by poznać nas z innymi jeźdcami.Była tam dwójka zarozumiałych bliźniaków i ich Zembiróg Zamkogłowy Wym i Jot.Blond włosa dziewczyna o imieniu Astrid z swoją smoczycą Wichurą.Sączysmark,chłopak o niskim wzroście i czarnych włosach i jego smok Hakokieł.Gruby chłopak o blond włosach o imieniu Śledzik i jego smoczyca Sztukamiens.I dziewczyna o imieniu Kelly z niebieskimi oczami ze swoją Nocną Furią o imieniu Nataliax która miała białe łuski. (Tessa)-A gdzie twój smok? (Czkawka)-O tam biegnie. W naszą stronę biegła Nocna Furia z protezą na ogonie?Smok zatrzymał się na widok Czkawki. (Tessa)-Serio?Ponać Nocne Furie są na wymarciu a tu tyle ich jest! (Szczerbtek)-Jestem Szczerbatek. (Czkawka)-A to jest ... (Asti)-Szczerbatek. (Czkawka)-Z kąd wiesz? (Ja)-Z wyspy z której pochodzimy prawie wszyscy znają smoczy. (Czkawka)-Ciekawe. (Hakokieł)-To macie lepszy kontakt z nami niż ja z Sączysmarkiem. (Sączysmark)-Co mówi Hakokieł? (Dyfcia)-Że kiepsko się dogadujecie. (Sączysmark)-Nie prawda!Nie znacie się! (Dyfcia)-A założysz się? (Sączysamrk)-Dobra.Tylko mój smok wie o czym myśle jeśli zgadniesz to uznam że masz racje. (Dyfcia)-Dobra. (Hakokieł)-On myśli o szynce. (Dyfcia)-Myślisz o szynce. (Sączysmark)-Co ale jak?Domagam się drugiej pruby! (Astrid)-On zawsze myśli o szynce. (Szpadka)-Racja. (Hakokieł)-A teraz myśli o Szpadce. (Dyfcia)-Teraz myślisz o Szpadce. (Sączysamark i Szpadka)-Co!? (Sączysmark)-Hakokieł kłamie! (Dyfcia)-Czyli przyznajesz ze znamy smoczy? (Sączysmark)-Niech wam będzie. (Czkawka)-Na razie nie ma zbytnio wolnych miejsc .Wiec będziecie mieszkać w domu Pleśniaka. Poszukiwania. Udaliśmy się do domu Pleśniaka.Dom nie był duży ale wszyscy się w nim zmieściliśmy.Czkawka mówił że poprzedni właściciel był strsznym zgrzędą więc ostzregał że może tu brakować środków do życia.Ale nie było tak źle.Trochę pajeńczyn i kurzu . (Ja)-Dobra to ja ide szukać tego ziela. (Asti)-Stój!Wilkołaki go unikają więc wech ci nic nie pomorze.Z resztą niewież jak ono wygląda. (Ja)-Racja.Ale w takim razie kto go poszuka? (Szymek)-My pujdziemy.Ty zostań. (Ja)-Pęłnia już jutro.Pospieszcię się! Wszyscy wyszli zostałam tylko ja.Postanowiłam przejść się po Berk.Smoki patrzyły na mnie z nieufnością.Poszłam zobaczyć do hangaru jak ta wioska jest zbudowana,Było tam mnóstwo smoków różnej maści .I te smoki popatrzały na mnie wrogo.Niekture warczały.Niewiedziałam czemu.Przecierz kiedyś świetnie się z nimi dogadywałam.Może czują że jest coś ze mną nie tak?Nagle jeden z nich mnie zatakował.Zakryłam twarz.Nagle przybiegła jakaś kobieta. (Kobieta)-Chmuroskok!Spokój! Smok się wyraźniej uspokoił. (Kobieta)-Przepraszam za mego smoka.Zwykle tak się nie zachowuję. (Ja)-Nie to ja przepraszam.Ostatnio przy mnie smoki wariują.Nazywam się Kinga. (Kobieta)-Jestem Valka.Pewnie je coś nie pokoji.Ale to zwykle mija.Większość smoków nie ufa nieznajomym. (Ja)-Aha. Valka odeszła .Też postanowiłam to zrobić.Jeszcze niewiem jakie mam wpłym na te stworzenia.Szłam przez wioskę zamyślona .Kiedy nagle ktoś na mnie wpadł.Zaraz potem zobaczyłam Śledzika z jakimiś koszem. (Śledzik)-Przepraszam!Nie zauważyłem ciebie.Ty jesteś Kinga. Instyktownie popatrzyłam na niego wrogo.Czego zwykle nie robie.i odezwałam się. (Ja)-Nic się nie stało.Tak jestem Kinga. Śledzik zaczą zbierać zawartość kosza postanowiłam mu pomóc. (Ja)-Co to? (Śledzik)-To zioła dla Gothi.Jest tutaj szamanką i potrzebuję ich. Nagle poczułam jakiś drażliwy dla mego nosa zapach.Przez który od razu się odsunełam.Po czym popatrzyłam na szarobiały kwiat z szpiczastymi liśćmi. (Ja)-A to co to za roślina? (Śledzik)-Drażnik wiczy.Ostatnio ciężko go znaleść. (Ja)-Muszę już iść.Nara. Wziełam do ręki to ziele i pobiegłam do domu Pleśniaka.Część ekipy była już w domu. (Ja)-Hej jak tam poszukiwania? (Tessa)-Nie pytaj. (Dyfcia)-Na tej wyspie nic nie ma. (Ja)-Muszę wam powiedzieć...Że znalazłam to ziele! (Wszyscy)-Jak? (Ja)-Śledzik wszystko wyzbierał.A gdzie reszta? (Asti)-Po poszukiwaniach poszli w swoją stronę.Ana do swojego kuzyna,Mangle zapoznać się z innymi smokami. (Ja)-Niech ktoś zabierze to ziele od demnie!Zapach i tak mnie zbyt długo drażni! (Szymek)-Ja nic nie czuję. (Asti)-Bo na smoki niema to żadnego wpływu.A na wilkołaki tak. (Ja)-Jak nie jestem potrzebna to idę spać.W zróbcie antidotum. (Dyfcia)-A ty to od kiedy taka księżniczka? (Ja)-Po prostu głowa mnie boli. Położyłam się spać i zasnełam.Nawet niewiem kiedy.Śnił mi się księżyc i złote oczy wynurzające się z ciemności. Przemiana. Kiedy się obudziłam był już nowy dzień.Czułam się pełna sił jak nigdy.Zastanawiało mnie czy udało się sporządzić antidotum.Jednak w domu nikogo nie było.Na placu też nie.Jednak kiedy przechodziłam obok plaży zauważyłam jak fale niecodzienie się poruszają.Gdy podeszłam bliżej zobaczyła Percie go i Ane sterujących wodą zaś wokół nich resztę. (Dyfcia)-Hej Kinga! (Szymek)-Musisz zobaczyć co Ana i Percy robią z wodą. Dwie fala rosły w górę jedna Percie go a druga Any. (Percy)-Moja fala jest wysza. (Ana)-A właśnie że moja. Potem każde z nich tworzyło jakieś żeźby z wody.Ana stworzyła Wrzeńca, kota,i drzewo.A Percy Hydrę i lwa.Skączyło się na tym że wszyscy bez wyjątku byli oblani wodą. (Ja)-No wiecie dziękuję wam! (Ana)-No co?Mogło być gorzej. (Percy)-Właśnie,Mogliśmy wywołać tsunami! (Szczerbatek)-A to to niebyło tsunami? (Tessa)-To było małe tsuami. (Ja)-Muszę spytać.Co z antidotum? (Ana)-Już gotowy.Jednak trzeba go wypić tuż przed pełnią . (Ja)-Aha.Trudno poczekam.Chyba nie będzie aż tak źle. Wybiło południe.Niebo było bezchmurne..Spacerowałam sobie na obrzeżach wioski kiedy nagle coś zobaczyłam .Smoka.Jednak był jakiś dziwny.Wyglądał trochę jak Zaduśny Zdech ale był od niego większy i miał na sobie metalową zbroję i głowę podobną do głowy Kościochrupa.Smok czekał na kogoś.Nagle pojawił się jakiś człowiek w czarnym płaszczu.Ukryłam się za drzewem i nasłuchiwałam co mówią. (Smok)-Co tak długo? (Człowiek)-Były małe opuźnienia .Z resztą ciężko ominąć nie zauważonym wyspę pół smoków. (Smok)-Pan zbiera armie najgroźniejszych besti.Potrzebujemy cię.Tylko ty potrafisz zabijać bez skrupułów. (Człowiek)-W pełnie owszem.Tak to jestem świetnym strategiem.Ale przyznam że podczas przemiany niemam sobie równych. (Smok)-Wynośmy się z tej wysepki .Za dużo tu ludzi i smoków którzy mogli by zniweczyć plany. Nie mogłam uwierzyć.Właśnie usłyszałam jak ktoś zbiera wojska.Kto wie może by zatakować Berk.A może całą wyspę.Ale przedewszystkim że ten człowikek może być winny tego kim czym się stałam.Miałam iść ale chyba mnie usłyszeli. (Człowikek)-Kogoś słyszę. (Smok)-Zajmę się tym. Nim się obejrzałam zostałam ogłuszona. Kiedy się obudziłam zbiżał się zachód słońca.A jak napój nie za działa?Albo nie zdąże?Smoka i tajemniczego człowieka już nie było.Pobiegłam szybko do domu Pleśniaka gdzie była reszta. (Ana)-No nareszcie jesteś! (Szymek)-Mieliśmy ciebie szukać. (Ja)-Sorry!Ale nie uwieżycie.Chyba ktoś chce zatakować Berk ! (Wszyscy)-Kto? (Ja)-Niewiem ale widziałam tajemniczego człowieka w kapturze i smoka jakby hybrydę Zdecha i Kościochrupa. (Mangle)-Chyba nie mówisz poważnie.Hybryda tych smoków jest nie możliwa. (Asti)-Powiedziała smoczyca animatorka. (Ja)-Muszę wam jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Nagle w wiosce rozległ się dzwięk rogu. (Wiking)-Atakują Berk!!! Szybko rozpętała się bitwa.Armia Drago jakimś cudem szybko dostała się na Berk.Mieli pare smoków ale to my mieliśmy przewagę.I może wszystko było by w porządku gdyby nie to że ktoś zatakował Tesse która akurat miała antidotum.Fiolka wypadła jej z kieszeni i wpadła do morza. (Ja)-Nie! (Tessa)-Przepraszam. (Ja)-To nie twoja wina. Bitwa szybko się skączyła szczegulnie jak do akcji wkroczyliśmy my pół smoki.Na całe szczęście Drago nie miał przy sobie pana Oszołoma więc nie ryzykował.Nagle zaczą się drzeć przywołując smoki. (Drago)-Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Wtem Tessa i Szymek zatakowali go.Właściwie Szymek potraktował go serią plazmy. (Tessa)-Uszy od twojego krzyku bolą.Spadaj! (Szymek)-Właśnie! Reszte załatwił Czkawka z jeźdcami.Było już po bitwie .Najeźdcy nie wyrządzili wielkich szkód.Nagle zauważyłam że zaczynają wyrastać mi pazury.Dopiero teraz zobaczyłam że już noc i zaraz pełnia a fiolka w morzu.Nie miałam wyjścia .Musiałam uciekać jak najdalej z tąd by nikomu nie stała się krzywda.Biegłam przed siebie przez jakiś las.Wtem za chmór wyszedł księżyc.Zaczełam się dziwnie czuć jakoś dziko.Zaczełam się przemieniać wtem zobaczyłam że wszyscy biegną w moją stronę. (Asti)-Chcemy ci pomóc! (Ja)-Uciekajcie! Wtem ogarną mnie jakiś dziwny szał i już nie byłam sobą.Spojrzałam w stronę księżyca po czym zawyłam.Potem widziałam jakiś ludzi i pare smoków.Miałam jakoś dziwną ochotę by ich wszystkich zabić .Natychmiast pobiegłam w ich kierunku. Z perspektywy Tessy. Było już po bitwie.Kiedy Ana zoriętowała się że niema Kingi.No pięknie .Jak się przemieni to po nas. (Ana)-Musimy coś zrobić! (Asti)-Znajdzmy Kinge.Potem coś wymyślimy. Pobiegliśmy wszyscy w stronę lasu gdzie była Kinga.Zobaczyliśmy jak się przemienia. (Asti)-Chcemy ci pomóc! (Kinga)-Uciekajcie! Po tym przemieniła się w szarego wilkołaka z pomarańczową sierścią na grzbiecie.Zawyła do księżyca a potem spojrzała na nas zaczeliśmy uciekać.Rozdzieliliśmy się ja szybko skoczyłam na mego smoka i byliśmy już w powietrzu szukajac reszty . Z perspektywy Mangle. Coś jest nie tak!Wszyscy się roździelili a ja zostałam sama i wilkołaka też niema.Schowałam się na drzewie.Zatkowałam bym Kinge ale nie chcę skączyć tak jak ona albo ją zabić.Wtem pojawiła się Ana i Dyfcia. (Mangle)-Dobrze was widzieć nic wam nie jest? (Dyfcia)-Nic ale jak tego nie zatrzymamy to może się marnie skączyć. (Mangle)-Ale jak? (Ana)-Mam pomysł ale Kinge będzie trzeba zwabić do wody. (Dyfcia)-Zajmę się tym. Z perspektywy Kingi. Zgubiłam ich.Szkoda że nie umiem latać łatwiej było by ich wytropić.Pobiegłam w kierunku skał.Byłam bardzo głodna i czułam że jeśli zaraz niczego nie zabiję to zwariuję o ile już nie zwariowałam.Dziwnie się czułam dziko i nie swojo ale przedewszyskim wolna.Nie wiedziałam kim były istoty które ścigam ale wydały mi się znajome.Musiałam je wcześniej widzieć.Już miałam iść dalej gdy zobaczyłam jakoś Nocną Furię.Szybko pobiegłam w jej kierunku.Trzeba przyznać że te smoki są całkiem szybkie.Jednak ja też jestem szybka.Smok doprowadził mnie do jakieś zatoczki.Wtem woda pod mojimi stopami zaczeła się unosić i wirować.Po chwili utworzył się wir który uwięził mnie w środku.Prubowałam się wydostać ale bez skutu.Uderzałam pięściami w wodę z całej siły jednak wir ani drgną. Z perspektywy Any. (Ana)-Nie mogę wiecznie utrzymywać tego wiru. (Mangle)-Wytrzymaj do wschodu słońca! (Ana)-A za ilę to? (Tessa)-Patrząc po niebie?Za jakieś trzy godziny.Na zegarku za jakieś 2 dwie i pół. (Ana)-Nie można tego przyśpieszyć? (Asti)-Ana serio?Chcesz przyśpieszyć czas albo słońce?Ja rozumiem że twoji Bogowie mają takie moce ale nikt tu z nas niema takiej mocy. Nie mam pomysłu na tytuł. Z perspektywy Kingi. Obudziłam się gdy słońce świtało.Niewiele pamiętałam z ostatniej nocy.Jedynie jakieś urywki.Strasznie bolałam mnie głowa.Rozejrzałam się wokół.Byłam przywiązana do krzesła.Aż tak na rozrabiałam?Zaczełam szukać kątem oka kogoś w pobliżu.Wtem ujrzałam zaspaną Asti. (Asti)-Hej już jesteś sobą? (Ja)-Tak.Pytanie co takiego zrobiłam że przywiązaliście mnie do krzesła? (Asti)-Raczej co mogłaś zrobić. (Ja)-A krzesło miało mnie powtrzymać? (Asti)-Ogłuszliśmy cię a to był pierwszy pomysł który wpadł nam do głowy. (Ja)-Możesz mnie rozwiązać? (Asti)-Już rozwiązuje. Asti rozcieła nożem sznur.Nareszcie ten sznur był dość nie wygodny. (Ja)-A gdzie reszta? (Asti)-Jeszcze śpi. Poszłam do kuchni na śniadanie.Zajrzałam do lodówki.Były tam ryby sałata jabłka szynka i masło.W sam raz na kanapki.Wtem do kuchni wlecieli wszyscy.Spojrzeli na mnie dziwnie a potem się przywitali.Właśnie miałam ukroić trochę ryby gdy nagle coś poparzyło mi rękę i opuściłam nóż. (Ja)-Głupi nóż.Dziwne niema żadnych skaleczeń tylko oparzenie. (Ana)-Nie oglądasz hororów?Wszyscy wiedzą że srebro szkodzi wilkołakom. (Ja)-Jest coś więcej co powinam wiedzieć? (Asti)-Chyba nie. Po śniadaniu udałam się do wioski.Wolałam się upewnić czy aby na pewno nie wpadłam tam ostatniej nocy.Zajrzałam do SA gdzie wszyscy byli poza Czkawką. (Ja)-Cześć wszystkim! (Wszyscy)-Cześć.A gdzie Czkawka. (Astrid)-Musi załatwić parę spraw.A ty gdzie wczoraj uciekłaś po bitwie? (Ja)-Ukryłam się bo myślałam że będzie gorzej. (Mieczyk)-Gorzej?Rozgromiliśmy ich w drobny mak! (Sączysmark)-Szkoda że nie było tego Oszołomonstracha.Hakokieł odrąbał by mu drugi kieł! (Hakokieł)-Wtedy to bym ja był alfom a nie chcę zadzierać ze Szczerbatym. (Ja)-To to Szczerbatek odrąbał kieł temu Oszołomonstrachowi? (Nataliax)-Pewnie!Mnie wtedy tu nie było ale inne smoki mówią że był tu istny armagedon.A jeśli mowa o smokach to czy ktoś widział Chmurka? (Wichura)-Nie. Nagle nadleciał właśnie ten smok co mnie prawie zatakował w hangarze. (Sztukamiens)-O wilku mowa! (Chmuroskok)-Witajcie.Nie przyleciałem wcześniej bo musiałem coś załatwić. (Jot Wym)-Znasz już Kinge?Ona gada po smoczemu. Chmuroskok spojrzał na mnie podejrzanie po czym się ode mnie odsuną. (Chmuroskok)-Tak znam ją.Ale na waszym miejscu nie ufał bym jej.Jest z innej wyspy. (Śledzik)-Ej gadająca ze smokami!Tutaj Ziemia do Kingi! (Ja)-Sorry.Zagadałam się z waszymi smokami. (Szpadka)-Serio o czym mówią?Spytaj Wyma i Jota który jeździec jest lepszy? (Wym)-Mieczyk! (Jot)-Szpatka! (Bliźniaki)-I co? (Ja)-Mają oddzielne zdania na ten temat. (Kelly)-Hej nie chcę nic mówić ale ktoś musi mi pomóc w szukaniu Szeptozgonów.Ktoś musi w końcu zabrać tą kupę gruzu z tuneli a Gronkle zrobiły sobie wolne że tak powiem. (Bliźniaki)-Właśnie przypomniało się nam że musimy pozbierać trochę materiału na kawał na Smarka. (Astrid)-Nie licz na mnie.Obiecałam Wichurze że polatam z nią za raz. (Sączysmark)-Hakokieł jest głodny a ja muszę go nakarmić. (Śledzik)-Sztusia boji się ciemności. (Ja)-Znam smoczy mogę się na coś przydać. (Nataliax)-Super przynajmiej nie będę musiała robić wszystkiego sama. (Ja)-A ilu wam Szeptozgonów potrzeba? (Kelly)-Około dwóch. (Ja)-Zaraz wracam. Szybko pobiegłam w kierunku portu gdzie akurat przesiadywała Ana. (Ja)-Ana jesteś nam potrzebna. (Ana)-Do czego? (Ja)-Jakby to powiedzieć.Umiesz zmieniać się w Szeptozgona? (Ana)-Prosisz i masz. Ana zmieniła się w Szeptozgona zaraz po tym udałyśmy się do SA. (Nati)-Wow aż tak szybko? (Kelly)-Ale do tej roboty potrzeba aż dwóch Szeptozgonów. (Ja)-Czekajcie chyba słyszę jakiegoś. (Nati)-Ja nic nie słyszę. Poszłyśmy w kierunku lasu.Słuch mnie nie mylił . (Ja)-Słyszałam gdzieś tu Szeptozgona. Nagle za drzew wyszedł jakiś pół smok w masce.Nie wyglądał jakby chciał walczyć ale miał przy sobie miecz. (Ja)-Kim jesteś? (Półsmok)-Różnie mnie nazywają.Możecie mnie nazywać Smoczym jeźdźcem. (Ana)-Co tutaj robisz.? (SJ)-Wódz mej wyspy przysłał mnie tutaj żebym złapał więźnia który uciekł jakiś czas temu. (Ja)-A kim jest ten więźień. (SJ)-To coś w rodzaju Kościochrupa i innego smoka. (Nati)-A z jakiej wyspy jesteś? (SJ)-Coś za dużo pytań zadajecie. (Ja)-Przestaniemy ci je zadawać ale jak nam pomożesz. (SJ)-Niby w czym? (Ja)-Jeśli pomożesz nam odkopać tunele pod Berk to powiemy ci coś o tym zbiegu. (SJ)-No dobrze. Poszliśmy ze Smoczym jeźdzcem do tuneli.Nie ufałyśmy mu ale jakoś trzeba się tych głazów z tych tuneli pozbyć.Nim mineła godzina tunele były już czyste.Niewiem czemu ale wydawało mi się że gdzieś tego jeźdca jako smoka już widziałam. (SJ)-Ja już swoją robotę wykonałem teraz mówcie co wiecie o tamtym smoku. (Ja)-Był jakieś dwa dni temu tu na Berk i spiskował z jakimś wilkołakiem.Mówili coś o zbieraniu armi dla jakiegoś mrocznego gościa. (Ana)-Czemu ja o tym nic nie wiem? (Ja)-Sami mówiliście że mam zwidy. (SJ)-Tylko tyle? (Ja)-Dalej mnie ogłuszyli.A i chyba jesteś z Wyspy wiatrów.Zgadłam? (SJ)-Z kąd wiesz? (Ja)-Po pierwsze pochodzę z tamtąd.Po drugie widziałam cię tam Talion. (Talion)-A nikt miał o tym wiedzieć. Talion zdjął chełm.I opowiedział po co tu jest.I faktycznie miał szukać tego smoka. (Kelly)-To może lepiej chodźmy już do wioski.Jeszcze o minie nas jakiś zabawny numer bliźniaków. W wiosce Dochodziliśmy już do wioski.Kelly miała rację na kilometr już było czuć zapach siarki.Talion chodził w chełmie chyba za bardzo sobie ceni swoją tosamość.Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce trwała potyczka pomiędzy Zembirogiem bliźniaków a Mangle.Bliźniaki stali z boku i kibicowali swojemu smokowi. (Percy)-Chocie.Bo przegapi was ciekawa bitwa. (Nati)-A nie pojedynek? (Astrid)-Z Zembirogiem nigdy nic nie wiadomo. (Ana)-O co poszło? (Percy)-Ja tam smoczego nie znam.Ale słyszałem od twoich znajomych że Jot i Wym powiedzieli że Mangle nie jest prawdziwym smokiem noi się zaczeło. (Kelly)-To się źle skączy. (Kelly)-Trzeba coś z tym zrobić! (Asti)-Nie jak smoki ze sobą walczą to tylko alfa może coś zaradzić.Albo ich jeźdźcy. (Bliźniacy)-Na nas nie patrzcie my lubimy przemoc. (Nati)-A skoro mowa o alfie to chyba tu leci. Z oddali było widać Nocną Furię a na niej jeźdźca.Jednak gdy byli coraz bliżej wioski obaj zaczeli wyglądać coraz bardziej niepokojąco.Szczerbatek był cały w śladach po zadrapaniach i pobijany z Czkwaką zaś było gorzej.Był ledwo żywy strój miał zniszczony miał zakrwawione całe prawe ramię a obaj trzęśli się z zimna.A przecierz mieli tylko lecieć na kilku godziny zwiad.Gdy tylko wylądowali Czkawka prawie padł na ziemię ze swojego smoka.Zaś Szczerbatek nie mając siły by oderwać smoki który szykowały się do walki tylko spojrzał na nie z zawiedzeniem.Mangle i Jot i Wym natychmiast zapomnieli o walce i spojrzeli na alfę ze zmartwieniem.Zaraz z domu szybko wybiegła Valka a zaraz po niej Astrid.Najwierniesze smoki zaś natychmkast otoczyły Szczerbatka który trząsł się jeszcze z zimna. (Astrid)-Czkawka co ci się stało!?Kto to zrobił!?Jak ja ich dorwe to nawet nie dojdą do Valhali! (Czkawka)-Nie Astrid.To by nawet ciebie przerosło.To było gorsze niż smok. (Szczerbatek)-Wzieli nas z zaskoczenia.Odciągneli od trasy lotu a potem zatakowali.Było zimno.Cudem nie zniszczyli mi lotki. (Nati)-Kto?Drago,Albert,Dagur? (Szczerbatek)-Nie to nie był nikt z nich.To ..... Potrzymam was w tej chwili.Koniec przerwy reklamowej XD. (Szczerbatek)-To była Nocna Furia.Ale nie jakaś tam jako smok.Jej całe ciało było pokryte lodem.Oczy były niebieskie bez źrenic o martwym spojrzeniu.Wyglądała jakby była martwa bez duszy.Jej jeździec miał długie białe zlodowacone włosy takie same oczy nosił rycerską zbroję i niemiał skóry tylko mięśnie i kości pokryte lodem.Trzymał w ręku miecz zrobiony z żelaza i pokryty lodem.Zatakowali nas.Czkawka bronił się piekłem ale nawet to ich nie ruszyło.Udało nam się co prawda spażyć tego smoka co nam pomogło uciec ale zachowywali się jakby ich tylko ogień ruszał .Ten smok nie posłuchał się mnie jako alfy a moja plazma nawet go nie drasneła.Jeździec zranił Czkawkę w ramię.Mieliśmy szczęście że udało nam się uciec. Na twarzach słuchaczy malowało się niedowieżanie .Nikt nie znał odpowiedzi z jakimi istotami dokładnie mieli doczynienia.Ale od tamtej pory Berk było na baczności.Po co Czkawka bowiem miał kłamać.On nigdy tego nie robił. Warta Po ostatnich wydarzeniach wódz Berk postanowił poroztawiać warty z każdej strony wyspy.Tym razem trafiło na nas.Z północnej strony Berk byłam ja Asti i Talion.Z południowej Tessa, Mangle i Szymek.Z wschodniej Ana,Kelly i Nataliax.A z zachodniej Percy,Mieczyk i Szpadka.Najbardziej to mi szkoda Percie go.Bliźniaki potrafią przyprawić o ból głowy.Mangle jak do tej pory ma na wszystkich focha .Jest jakaś taka ostatnio nawiedzona.Nikt nie wie czemu.Siedzieliśmy na swojej strony wypatrując czego kolwiek co mogło znaczyć coś strasznego. (Talion)-A tak wogule to dlaczego odpłyneliście z wyspy. (Ja)-A czy to ważne? (Talion)-Wódz kazał was się o to spytać jakbym was spotkał.A poza tym to gdzie twoje skrzydła i rogi? (Ja)-Długa historja.Okazało się że ugryzł mnie wilkołak a na Berk było jedyne lekarstwo które przepadło. (Talion)-Aha. Nagle przyleciała Asti która przyniosła pare ryb .To dobrze bo akurat byłam głodna.Niestety uczte przerwali nam jeźdźcy którzy z paniką w oczach do nas przybiegli. (Śledzik)-Stało się coś strasznego! (Wszyscy)-Co!? (Astrid)-Porwali Czkawkę! (Ja)-Co gdzie jak?Przecierz nie spuszczaliśmy oczu z tej strony wyspy. (Asti)-Właśnie nawet Straszliwca nie było widać na choryzącie. (Talion)-Może uciekł jak zwyle! Astrid walneła Talinona w brzuch .Ten od razu zwiną się z bólu. (Astrid)-Sorry.Ale Czkawka raczej nie zostawia listów gdzie kolwiek by leciał. (Śledzik)-Sączysmark a czemu się tak śmiejesz? (Sączysmark)-Bo tym razem to nie ja oberwałem! Nagle Sączysmark leżał na ziemi. (Astrid)-Dzięki za przypomnienie Smarku. (Ja)-A co jest na tym liście napisane. Astrid dała nam list do ręki zaś my zaczeliśmy go czytać. " Drodzy mieszkańcy Berk .Mamy Waszego wodza.Nie atakujcie nas bo jemu stanie się krzywda.Żądamy wymiany.Dacie nam te pół smoki i smoczą księgę a Waszemu wodzowi nic się nie stanie.Macie czas do najbliszego wschodu słońca." '' Wódz Berserków'' (Talion)-Coś jest tu nie tak.Cały archipelag wie że Dagur nie żyje. (Ja)-Pamiętam wszyscy na mojej wyspie świętowali ten dzień. (Mieczyk)-A może chcę żebyśmy tak myśleli. (Śledzik)-Mieczyk co tutaj robisz?Miałeś pilnować zachodniej części wyspy. (Mieczyk)-Pilnowanie jest nudne.Z resztą niewiem czy to ma teraz sens. (Wszyscy)-Czemu? (Mieczyk)-Valka kazała nam wracać do domu.Zaś sama poleciała za wyspę. (Ja)-To pięknie.To co robimy? (Astrid)-W zostańcie na wyspie my spróbujemy ustalić kto go porwał i jak? (Śledzik)-Jedynym smokiem który mógł tu się dostać niezauważony to Zmienoskrzydły.Ale one są zbyt wredne by je tresować. (Ja)-Co ty gadasz?Heathera jest pół zmienoskrzydłym i wcale taka nie jest. (Sączysmark)-To Heathera jest pół smokiem? (Ja)-Tak.Nie mowiła wam jak u was była? (Sączysmark)-Nie a mówiła coś o mnie? (Ja)-Raczej nie. Na wyspie Berserków. Zebrałam się z resztą ekipy by pogadać na temat ostatnich wydarzeń na wyspie.Coś wszystko tu się za szybko dzieję. (Tessa)-Najpierw ty stajesz się wilkołakiem potem jakiś podejrzany smok ucieka z wyspy Skrzydlatych jeszcze puźniej atakują Berk a teraz porwali ich wodza i chcą za niego nas .To jest podejrzane. (Ana)-Czyli nie tylko ja uważam że to jest podejrzane? (Dyfcia)-To co robimy? (Talion)-Ja bym się nie mieszał ale to nie w moim stylu. (Mangle)-Może Szczerb coś wie?W końcu jest alfą. (Ana)-Nie chcę bezczynie czekać aż oni coś wymyślą.Może to nie moja sprawa ale gdyby nie Czkawka nie ugościli by nas tutaj pokojowo. (Ja)-Czyli ustalone.Lecimy na tą wyspę. Większość zmieniła się w smoki.Ja nie mogłam więc Asti zabrała mnie na grzbiet.Droga wbrew pozorom nie była długa.Nim się obejrzeliśmy na naszym choryzącie pojawiła się wyspa.Większość lasu na niej była wycięta.Nie była Uboga jak wyspa Łupieżców ale ani trochę nie przypominała Berk.w porcie stała cała masa statków bojowych gotowych by zatakować jakoś niedużą wyspę.Berserkowie nie próżnowali też zaczeli tresować smoki chociarz było ich znacznie mniej niż na Berk co znaczyło dla nas dobrze.I faktycznie były tam Zmienoskrzydłe. W międzyczasie u Czkawki. Czkawka obudził w zimnej celi na wyspie Berserków.Niewiele pamiętał z tego ranka.Pamiętał tylko że dostał czymś mocno w głowe a potem jak wsadzali go do celi.Strasznie bolała go prawa ręka.Była cała zimna ale sprawna.Niestety niewiedział że to objawy po ranie zadanej przez martwego jeźdzca.Nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki.Była to trójka ludzi.Dwóch strażników i nisza od nich dziewczyna.Dopiero po chwili Czkawka zauważył że ona ma fioletowe jedno oko. (Czkawka)-Kim jesteście?I po co mnie porwaliście? (Strażnik)-Spokojnie nasza pani będzie mówić kiedy ze chce. (Dziewczyna)-Spokojnie strażniku.Brat mówił że on jest do wszystkiego zdolny. (Czkawka)-Zaraz jaki brat?Chyba nie mówisz o Dagurze? (Dziewczyna)-Tak Dagur był moim starszym szalonym bratem.Jestem Dagmara i jestem władczynią tej wyspy. (Czkawka)-Czemu mnie porwaliście? (Dagmara)-Potrzebna nam twoja wiedza.Do czego nie powiem ci.Jednak wiedz że jeszcze wszyscy się dowiedzą. Dagmara odeszła zostawiając Czkawkę z bolącą głową i masą nowych pytań. I zpowrotem u ekipy. Rozglądaliśmy się po wyspie szukając wejścia do lochów.Bo niby gdzie indziej trzymać wieźniów? (Dyfcia)-Chodźcie coś zobaczyć! Natychmiast polecieliśmy tam gdzie wołała nas Dyfcia.Było to wejście na arenę.Ujrzeliśmy Śmiertnika Zębacza w klatce.Ale nie jakiegoś zwyczajnego.Był cały w lodzie i miał puste jasno niebieskie oczy i wyglądał na zombie.Trochę jak Czkawka opisywał Furię która go zatakowała. (Dyfcia)-Widzieliście!Oni na pewno coś knują. (Szymek)-Coś tu niegra .Będzie trzeba się tym zająć. (Ana)-Dobrze ale nie teraz.Musimy znaleść to wejście do lochów. Po chwili udało nam się znaleść wejście do lochów. (Ja)-Dobra mamy lochy ale co ze strażnikami.Jak nas zauważą to pewnie zleci tu się cała armia. (Talion)-Ja bym chęnie powalczył. (Mangle)-Zostawcie to mnie!Jestem mistrzynią jeśli chodzi o skradanie się. Mangle weszła do lochów.Zaczeła spinać się po ścianach i dziwnie chodzić.Nagle z jej pyska zaczeła lecieć dziwna czarna maź.Jej spojrzenie stało się bardzo przerażające.Rzuciła się na nadchodzacych strażniów.Jednego powaliła,drugiego opluła maźią zaś trzeciemu...odgryzła płat czołowy.Po jakiś paru minutach w lohach nie było już żadnych straników.Nie chciała bym mieć jej za wroga.Weszliśmy za Mangle mijając zamknięte pomieszczenia.Wreszcie doszliśmy do tego w którym siedział Czkawka trzymający się za prawe ramię.Nagle spojrzał na nas i uśmiechną się lekko. (Czkawka)-Spodziewałem się kogoś innego. (Asti)-Nie gadaj.Wyciągamy cię z tąd. Dyfcia pluneła plazmą w stronę krat.Po chwili krat już nie było.Zaczeliśmy biec w kierunku wyjścia.Nagle na wyjściu staneła nam jakaś dziewczyna z fioletowym okiem i z dwudziestoma strażnikami. (Strażnik)-Stójcie jeśli życie wam miłe! (Ana)-Wiesz chyba nie posłuchamy waszej rady. (Dagmara)-Chyba będziecie musieli.Wasz przyjaciel został zraniony przez ostrze miecza lodowego trupa które było zatrute.Trucizna trafiła już do ręki jak dojdzie do mózgu to nie przeżyje.A tylko Berserkowie znają na to lekarstwo. (Ja)-To co robimy? (Szymek)-Odpowiedź jest prosta.Porywamy któregoś z nich i uciekamy. (Talion)-Popieram! Nagle zrobiło się zamieszanie.Smoki zaczeły strzelać plazmą.Szymek złapał kogoś w szpony i zaczeliśmy uciekać.Wyfruneliśmy z tej wyspy.Na całe szczęście Ana przekupiła smoki wroga by nas nie ścigały w razie czego.Dopiero poza wyspą zoriętowaliśmy się że porwaliśmy tamtą dziewczynę która okazała się siostrą Dagura. Uspokój się Mangle! Dolecieliśmy na Berk.Czkawkę zaprowadziliśmy do Gothi zaś Dagmarę do więźienia by ją przesłuchać. (Dagmara)-Wypuście mnie!Nie wiecie z kim macie do czynienia ! (Tessa)-Owszem wiemy.Chętnie byśmy ciebie po pytali o parę rzeczy ale smoczy jeźdzcy chcą z tobą pogadać. Jeźdzcy przesłuchali Dagmare.Mineło trochę czasu ale ona i tak nic nie chciała powiedzieć.Nawet smoki wiele nie pomogły. (Sączysmark)-Milczy jak grób i jest mniej rozgadana niż jej brat ale równie pyskata.Teraz wasza kolej. (Ja)-Może nam uda się czegoś dowiedzieć. Weszliśmy do lochów i staneliśmy przed celą Dagmary.Siedziała spokojnie i patrzyła na nas . (Talion)-Mów co wiesz a może wrócisz do swoich. (Dagmara)-Powiedziałabym coś ale bez smoczej księgi będę milczeć jak grób. (Ja)-Powiedz lepiej jak uleczyć Czkawkę! (Dagmara)-Po co przecierz to nie wasza wyspa nie powino nas to obchodzić. Zawarczałam na nią.Okazała się być twardsza niż wszyscy myśleliśmy. (Ana)-Mów bo niewyjdziesz z tej celi. (Dagmara)-A mogę sobie tu posiedzieć.I tak te cele są lepsze niż na mojej wyspie. (Mangle)-Nie chciałam tego robić ale sama się o to prosiłaś. Mangle nagle zaczeła warczeć na Dagmare.Wszycy odsuneliśmy się dla swojego bezpieczeństwa.Nagle wspieła się na sufit a z jej pyska zaczeła lecieć ta czarna maź.Która roztopiła kraty.Zaczeła podchodzić do Dagmary która coraz bardziej była przerażona.Patrzyła na nią jak na ofiare swoim martwym spojrzeniem.Już wszyscy myśleli że od gryzie jej płat czołowy. (Dagmara)-Dobrze powiem już!Tylko zabieżcie ją od demnie! Mangle nagle się odsuneła i nieco się uspokoiła.Ale woleliśmy zachować od niej pewien dystans . (Ja)-Więc mów! (Dagmara)-Na moją wyspę przypłyneli pewni ludzie.Nie przedstawili się.Byli silniejsi od nas.Zaproponowali nam układ ich lodowe smoki będą nam służyć a my damy im naszych ludzi do ich armi.Nie zadawałam im wiele pytań.Oni chcieli podbić archipelag a mi ten układ pasował bo przyokazji zemściła bym się na wodzu Berk za mego brata. (Ana)-A co z lekarstwem. (Dagmara)-Powiem ale obiecajcie że odacie mi moją tarczę. (Ana)-Dobrze ale napierw powiedz. (Dagmara)-Potrzebujecie sliny Koszmara Ponocnika,pokrzywy,wody morskiej i soku z sosny. (Tessa)-Jak kłamiesz to Mangle następnym razem odgryzie ci płat czołowy. (Ana)-Nie kłamie.Widzę to .To jeden z darów po mojej rodzinie. (Szymek)-No nie chwal się swoją rodziną wszycy wiemy jaką masz ją dużą! Zamkneliśmy Dagmare w nowej celi a następnie pobiegliśmy w stronę Domku Gothi.Czkawce sparaliżowało już prawą rękę i szyję.Na tychmiast podaliśmy przepis Gothi który na szczęście szybko sporządziła.Pozostało nam czekać.Dopiero po chwili okazało się że nie ma Mangle.Natychmiast wyszłam na zewnątrz .Zobaczyłam okrutny widok.Mangle znowu walczyła z Wymem i Jotem.Niestety Mordka byl wówczas w tunelach szeptozgonów szukając z jeźdzcami smoczego korzenia.Mangle staneła na przeciw Zembirogowi.Pierwszy zatakował Wym i Jot.Najpierw rozpylił gaz który wybuchł co wyciągneło ekipę z domku Gothi.Zaraz po tym akcja przeniosła się w powietrze.Wtedy Mangle strzeliła w Jota tą maźią i spódłowała.Jot ją podrapał pod prawym okiem zaś Wym lewym.Wtedy Mangle zapaliła się jakimś dziwnym białym ogniem którym oślepiła smoka.Akcja przeniosła się nieco niżej.Nagle Wym ugryzł ją w ogon.A następnie odepchną ją. (Ja)-Mangle przestań! Jednak było już za puźno.Wpadła w tą jedną ze swoich Furi i skoczyła na Zembiroga.Przygniotła go do ziemi.A następnie odgryzła mu jeden z dwóch płatów czołowych.Zembiróg padł na Ziemię i jakby dostał drgawek.Wtem pojwaił się Czkawka który mógł ledwo stać a co dopiero chodzić. (Czkawka)-Dość tego!Za to wypędzam cię z wyspy!!! Wtem przybiegli jeźdzcy.Bliźniaki zaczeły płakać nad swoim smokiem.Przybiegł Pyskacz który stwierdził że smok żyję jednak już nie długo.Zabrali go do kuźni a za nimi poszła Gothi. (Ana)-Odbiło ci! (Talion)-Uspokój się Mangle.Czy te słowa tak ciężko zrozumieć? (Mangle)-Przepraszam.Pozwólcie mi to wyjaśnić. (Ja)-Co chcesz wyjaśnić!?Teraz już za puźno. Jakiś czas puźniej.Wszyscy porzegnali się z Mangle.Nawet ja.Wszyscy uznali że jest zbyt niebezpieczna by żyć na Berk.Trochę mi jej żal.Ale cóż poradzić.Zajrzałam do Pyskacza by sprawdzić czy smok ma wougle jakieś szanse na przetrawanie. (Pyskacz)-Witaj Kinga.Potrzebujesz czegoś? (Ja)-Nie ale chciałam zobaczyć co z Jotem i Wymem. (Pyskacz)-Ciężka sprawa bliźniaki nie opuszczają go na krok.Na szczęście Czkawka dał im jakieś zajęcie bym mógł spokojnie pracować.Chcesz ich zobaczyć. (Ja)-To oni żyją? (Pyskacz)-Tak a przynajmiej ta pierwsza głowa się jakoś trzyma.Druga na cóż w nadgryzionym miejscu dałem kawałek metalu by się wszystko trzymało ale niewiem czy będzie się trzymać. Pyskacz pokazał mi Jota i Wyma.Jot dochodził do siebie ale nadal był jakby nie obecny duchem i rozdrażniony.Zaś Wym w miejscu płatu czołowego miał metalową blachę żył ale był w stanie wegetatywnym. (Ja)-Jot tak mi przykro. (Jot)-Zostaw nas!Nie widzisz że przez twoją znajomą Wym już nigdy nie będzie miał lekko! (Pyskacz)-W najlepszym wypadku Wym skączy jak Wiadro.Tylko że on miał gorzej bo smok odgryzł mu połowe mózgu. (Ja)-Dzięki Pyskacz.Muszę iść. Dziwna sprawa. I tak miną ten dramatyczny dzień.Mówią że gorzej być nie może.A może jednak?Mimo iż wszyscy widzieli co mangle zrobiła z wymem coś czuję że to nie jest na sto procent jej wina jakbym słyszała w mojej głowie jakieś głosy.Ale to nie był główny problem.Wszyscy się zastanawiali co zrobić z Dagmarą.Jak odamy ją jej ludziom to szybko się zemszczą,a jak jej nie odamy to też nas zatakują.Zaś Talion wkrótce będzie musiał lecieć szukać smoczego zbiega.Jeźdzcy zajmują się swoimi sprawami a przynajmiej większość bo bliźnicy cały czas czuwają przy swoim smoku.Nagle nadleciała Wichura. (Ja)-O hej Wichura. (Wichura)-Hej .Jeźdzcy wzywają ciebie i resztę. (Ja)-Po co? (Wichura)-Dagmara zwiała. (Ja)-Powiedz im że nie mam czasu.Ale pomogę im jej szukać. Wichura odleciała.I właśnie miałam zabrać się za szukanie tej całej Dagmary kiedy nagle nadleciał Chmuroskok.Spojrzał na mnie goźnie a następnie do mnie podszedł. (Chmuroskok)-Wiem kim jesteś i jeśli zatakujesz kogoś z tej wyspy to nie ręczę za siebie. (Ja)-Z kąd pomysł że chcę kogoś z tąd skrzywdzić? (Chmuroskok)-Już jedna smoczyca z twoich znajomych to zrobiła.Mam was wszystkich na oku . I odlecieciał.Ten smok mnie przeraża.Czemu mnie tak nienawidzi?Wtem coś pomkneło po niebie to byli jeźdzcy i parę osób z ekipy.Gonili Dagmare na czymś podobnym do Kościochrupa.Chciałam im pomóc ale nie wiedziałam jak ,pozostało mi obserwować pościg.Gonili ją ale kiedy któryś ze smoków strzelał do tamtego smoka nic sobie z tego nie robił.To chyba przez ten pancerz z kości.Wtem smoka zaskoczoczył Talion.Zwalił go swoim krzykiem i spadł na ziemię.Dagmara która spadła ze smoka natychmiast zaczeła biec ile sił w nogach ale wszyscy ją doganiali.Zatrzymała się przy owczej wyrzutni.I kiedy wyglądało że mieli ją złapać ona wskoczyła do tej wyrzutni i wystrzeliła się.Poleciała prosto do morza.Na szczęście umiała pływać.Tam Ana zatrzymała ją w wodnej bańce. (Dagmara)-A było tak blisko. (Ana)-Ej a co z tamtym smokiem? Jednak tamtego smoka już nie było.Uciekł kiedy my byliśmy zajęci ściganień Dagmary. (Dagmara)-Zdrajca! (Sączysmark)-No i po co było uciekać? (Dagmara)-By się zemścić. Znowu zamkneliśmy Dagmare w lochach tym razem żeby nie uciekła. (Czkawka)-Mów co to za smok?Bo chyba wszystkiego nam nie powiedziałaś. (Dagmara)-Ta informacja kompletnie jest wam niepotrzebna ale.. Talion zabrał głos Dagmarze. (Talion)-To był Silver.Zbieg z mojej wyspy.Mam za zadanie go ścigać.Ale po raz kolejny mi uciekł. (Dagmara)-O widzę że znasz tego najemnika. (Talion)-Jemu nie można ufać! W końcu nadszedł wieczór.A no tak dzisiaj znowu wypada pełnia.Z deszczu pod rynne normalnie.Poprosiłam Ane żeby w razie czego powtrzymała mnie jakby do mej głowy wpadło mi coś głupiego.Sama udałam się zaś na drugi koniec Berk gdzie wikingowie nie mieszkali.W końcu pojawił się księżc .Moje oczy stały się zółte ja zaś się zmieniła.I znowu czułam tą wściekłość jednak dzisiaj byłam jakaś taka bardziej opanowana.Ana przyleciała .Jednak ja jej nie chciała atakować ale czułam że muszę coś zrobić.Nagle przypomniał mi się ostatni atak Mangle.Ona nigdy nie atakowała wbrew swojej woli.Wtem Ana stzreliła we mnie wodą.Chciałam powiedzieć żeby przestała ale nie mogłam mówić po ludzku po smoczemu też nie. (Ana)-Sorry Kinga ale to dla twojego dobra. Odepchnełam ją .Mimo iż użyłam do tego nie dużo siły to trochę się posiniaczyła.Niewiedziałam co zrobić.Wtedy przypomniałam sobie że przecierz wilkołaki mówią jak wilki.Postanowiłam spróbować.'Może mnie zrozumie. (Ja)-Ana przestań nie chcę cię skrzywdzić! (Ana)-Jak to ty gadasz po wilczemu?I nie chcesz mnie zabić!? (Ja)-Tak.Ale lepiej nie podchodź.To ty znasz wiliczy? (Ana)-Tak przecierz mówiłam ci że mam umiejętności większości Bogów. (Ja)-Musisz mi pomóc.Coś mi mówi że Ana nie jest taka winna jak się wydaje. (Ana)-Czemu? (Ja)-Po prostu mi zaufaj. (Ana)-Świetny dowcip.Mam zaufać wilkołakowi. Popatrzyłam na nią groźnie. (Ana)-Dobra.Wieżę ci. Z perspektywy Any. Szłam za Kingą.Bałam się w każdej chwili że może mnie zatakować ale musiałam jej zaufać.Szłyśmy przez jakoś polanę.Nagle Kinga się zatrzymała i kazała mi na chwilę stanąć choć niewiem czemu.Wtem Kinga w miejscu które było pokryte liśćmi odkryła je.Okazało się że w tym miejscu była dość duża i głęboka dziura.Ale to nie to było najdziwmniejsze.Najdziwniejsze było to że w środku leżał staranie zawiązany i przykuty Zembiróg Zamkogłowy którym był to Jot i Wym.Ale jakim cudem przecierz oni byli u Pyskacza.Natychmiast skoczyłam i rozwiązałam smoka.O dziwo Wym miał płat czołowy. (Ja)-Co się stało?I jakim cudem Wym zrósł się tobie płat czołowy? (Jot Wym)-Ale ja zawsze miałem płat czołowy.Zaciągną nas tutaj jakiś Zembiróg indentyczny jak my a potem jacyś ludzie nas związali.I tak siedzimy tu od jakiegoś tygodnia.Chcieliśmy wezwać pomoc ale byliśmy związani. (Ja)-Czyli ten Zembiróg stracił płat czołowy.Kinga niewiem o co ci chodziło ale miałaś rację. Jednak nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi.Kingi tu nie było.Obawiałam się że pobiegła do wioski .Natychmiast przemieniłam się w Wandersmoka i poleciałam do wioski a za mną Jot i Wym.Na całe szczęście Nie zdołała dobiec do wioski chcociarz była całkiem blisko. (Ja)-Kinga wiem że chcesz ukarać tego smoka.Ale on i tak mocno oberwał od Mangle.I nie opłaca ci się wyżywać na mieszkańcach. (Kinga)-Pomogłam i teraz przyszłam po swoją nagrodę. Kinga zawyła i zaczeła biec w kierunku wioski.Nie miałam wyboru musiałam ją powstrzymać.Walnełam ją piorunem co ją mocno ogłuszyło.Na miejsce od razu przybiegła ekipa.Ukryliśmy ją w domu a następnie wytłumaczyłam im co się dokładnie wydarzyło.Oczywiście huk po błyskawicy zbudził prawie całą wioskę więc zaraz wszyscy zbiegli się w miejscu wydarzenia.Pojawili się w końcu jeźdzcy.Gdy bliźniacy zobaczyli zdrowego i całego Jota i Wyma nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom.Na wszelki wypadek walneli się oboje w głowę.Natychmiast pobiegli do swojego smoka.W życiu niewidziałam takiej radości w ich oczach. (Czkawka)-Co się stało? (Ja)-Jot i Wym są cali i zdrowi.Mangle zatakowała smoka który był oszustem a może nawet szpiegiem. Opowiedziałam im całą historię pomijając fakt że Kinga jest wilkołakiem.Jeźdzcy nie mogli uwierzyć zaraz po tym udaliśmy się do smoka oszusta.I zastanawia mnie tylko jedno pytanie .Czy Mangle o wszystkim wiedziała?Smok leżał a właściwie udawał że spał.Natychmiast obudziliśmy tą zdrową głowę. (Talion)-Gadaj oszuście co wiesz i czyjim jesteś szpiegiem!? (Smok)-Co gdzie jak?Cicho bo obudzicie tą drugą głowę. (Astrid)-Nie ściemniaj znamy prawdę.Mów jak było. (Smok)-Nie! (Ja)-Mów bo przyjdzie tu Mangle by dokończyła robotę! (Smok)-No dobrze.Przysłano mnie tu jako szpiega.Miałem odciągnąć Jota i Wyma i go uwięźić a następnia zastąpić go.On miał z tą waszą całą animatorką na pienku więc ciągle wchodziła mi w drogę i nie pozwalała działać.I może gdyby nie to że wściekła się na mnie to może wszystko byłó by w porząku ale nie ona musiała mnie zatkować. (Tessa)-Wym Jot czy to prawda? (Wym Jot)-Tak.Dawno temu jeszcze przed poznaniem bliźniaków znaliśmy ją.Służyłem wtedy Czerwonej Śmierci .Zabiłem pewnego smoka który okazał być się jej krewnym i od tamtej pory mnie nienawidzi. (Szymek)-No nieźle . (Talion)-Dla kogo pracujesz? (Smok)-Mogę zdradzić tylko pośrednika .Jest nim Silver.On mi zlecił to zadanie.Ale niestety człowiek który zlecił mu to zlecić pozostaje nie znany. (Dyfcia)-Czyli ten zły gość lubi być anomimowy. Z perspektywy Kingi. Obudziłam się rano.Znowu byłam sobą.Nie potrafiłam wytłumaczyć tego co się wczoraj stało.Ale przynajmniej mnie nie związali.Na dole czekała już ekipa zapewne czekająca na wyjaśnienia. (Ja)-Cześć wszystkim .Mocno mi odbiło?Pamiętam tylko że panowałam bardziej nad sobą niż zwykle ale potem urwał mi się film. (Ana)-Przez jakiś czas byłaś sobą jako wilkołak ale potem chciałaś wymordować całą wioskę.Na całe szczęście cię powtrzymałam. (Ja)-Teraz pamiętam.Czuję to w kościach.Może ktoś mi powiedzieć jakim cudem miałam jakoś świadomość jako wilkołak? (Asti)-Nie jestem pewna ale jeśli nie jesteś głodna jako wilkołak i jeśli coś nie pozwala ci zabijać bez sumienia to twoja natura pozwala ci być sobą podczas przemiany ale tylko przez krótki czas. (Ja)-To wiele wyjaśnia. Wszyscy opowiedzieli mi resztę.Po tym wszystkim postanowiliśmy odnaleść Mangle i wyjaśnić że to nie porozumienie. Wyspa Mangle Dedyk dla Mangle za pomysł. Płynełyśmy statkiem w nieznane aż tu była wyspa.Szukałyśmy Mangle po tej wyspie woda była tam do łydek i nie było ryb sama wyspa była okropna drzewa nie miały liści przez co wyspa wydawała się straszna a ziemia była szara,jedynie co ją wyróżniało to wielkie jaskinie a tam słyszałyśmy dziwne dziwięki jak by szumy i krzyki nie takie normalne tylko takie jak by robot je wydawał chociaż Mangle to nie robot nagle szumy były bardziej przerażające więc ja i reszta poszłyśmy tam w nadzieji że znajdziemy tam Mangle i się nie myliłyśmy w jednej z jaskiń dostrzegłyśmy Mangle tylko nie samą zobaczyłyśmy również kogoś podobnego do Mangle tyle że poskładanego i miał przepaske na lewym oku i miał hak i miał dziury no i był koloru rudego a przy Mangle były małe smoczątka?! jedno z nich wyglądało jak Mangle tyle że miało kolory tego z hakiem no i miał tylko jedno oko kolejne wyglądało jak tamten tyle że był koloru Mangle i nie miało dziur,Kolejne było bardzo podobne do Mangle tyle że miało kolor spalony.Dostrzegłam za Mangle jeszcze ma dwa jajka które mieniły się kolorami. (Mangle)Ja go zabiłam Foxy (Foxy)Eh za to wykarmiliśmy dzieci (Mangle) zwierzyna tu dawno umarła zostały tu tylko dragon animatronici (Foxy) nie przejmuje się tym pamiętaj że masz nas Podeszłam powoli do Mangle i tego drugiego smoka .Oba smoki spojrzały na mnie z zaskoczeniem.Ten z hakiem już wstał. (Mangle)-Spojonie Foxy oni nie zrobią nam krzywdy to nasi przyjaciele.A tak właściwie co tu robicie? (Dyfcia)-Mamy dobre wieści. (Mangle)-Jakie? (Dyfcia)-Okazało się że smok któremu odgryzłaś płat czołowy nie był Jotem i Wymem tylko szpiegiem bardzo podobnym do nich, (Mangle)-Jak to?o znaczy że mogę,że my możemy wrócić na Berk! (Ja)-Niewiem czy to będzie możliwe.Ale przynajmiej jesteś niewinna. (Foxy)-Mangle nie zostawiaj nas .Dobrze wiesz że ta wyspa nie jest bezpieczna dla dzieci. (Mangle)-A kto powiedział że chcę was zostawić .Lecićie ze mną! (Ana)-Ale słodziaki.Tylko nie wiem czy będziesz mogła zabrać je na Berk. (Mangle)-Już dawno mam dość tej wyspy.Ale nie mam zamiaru roztawać się z rodziną. (Talion)-To ustalone lecicie z nami. Wyszliśmy z jaskini.Wtem animatory dziwnie zaczeły się zachowywać.Nagle przed nami staną fioletowy smok animator.Animatory zaczeły na niego warczeć.Był przerażający i większy od Mangle. (Mangle)-Purple Dragon!Zostaw nas! (Purple)-Nikt nie opuści tej wyspy!Złaszcza wy! (Foxy)-Nie masz na nas wpływu! (Purple)-Czyżby ja mam nad wami władzę.Jeśli uciekniecie znajdę was i dopadnę! Mangle i Foxy przyjeli pozycję obroną. Nagle Mangle wydała przerażający mechaniczny dzwięk.Zaraz po nim pojawiły się inne animatory.Jeden był brązowy i trochę zniszczony i miał kapelusz druga była żółta i też trochę zniszczona i był jeszcze jeden i był czarny z dwiema głowami. (Mangle)-To są moji przyjaciele. (Purple)-Głupcy!Teraz przejme nad wami przewagę. Wtem Purple Dragon oberwał piorunem.Okazało się że Ana w niego nim walneła.Nagle wszystkie Dragon Animatory rzuciły się na Purple.Rozerwały go na szczępki i pożarły. (Mangle)-Dziękuję wam. (Reszta Dragon Animatorów)-Niema za co.My też mieliśmy go dość. Smoki się rozeszły.Potem odlecieliśmy z Foxym Mangle i ich dziećmi na Berk.Gdy dolecieliśmy na miejsce mieszkańcy byli przerażeni widząc tyle nowych smoków.Nagle z tłumu wybiegł Czkawka. (Czkawka)-Ona miała nie wracać.A wy przyprowadziliście Mangle z jeszcze innymi smokami! (Ja)-Ona jest niewina i ty dobrze o tym wiesz.Z resztą gdyby nie ona nie dowiedzieliśmy się że jest miedzy nami szpieg. (Śledzik)-Ona ma rację Czkawka. (Czkawka)-Te smoki są zbyt niebezpieczne.Nie powiny przebywać na Berk dla dobra innych. (Valka)-Nie widzisz tych małych smoczków!Pozwól im chociarz na chwilę tutaj zostać.Dopuki nie podrosną i wyklują się wszystkie (Czkawka)-Dobra ale muszą obiecać że nie skrzywdzą nikogo na Berk. (Mangle)-Obiecuję że nikogo nie skrzywdzę na Berk. (Foxy)-Ja tak samo. (Asti)-Mówią że obiecują. (Czkawka)-Zgoda. I jak na razie Mangle z rodziną zamieszkała na Berk.Małe zaś bawiły się w smoczym żłobku z innymi smokami.Jak to uroczo wyglądało.Chociarz niewiem jak długo to potrwa to grunt cieszyć się chwilą. Najlepiej będzie jak wszyscy o tym zapomnimy. Minoł jakiś tydzień od ostatnich wydarzeń.Właśnie udałam się do rzłobka by zobaczyć co u Mangle i małych.O dziwo zobaczyłam całą ekipę, jeźdzców i Valkę.I nic dziwnego bo właśnie za momęt miały wykluć się pozostałe dwa jajka.Ciekawe jak będą wyglądać te smoki.Wtem jajka zaczeły pękać.Z jednego wyszedł pół biały i w połowie takiego samego koloru jak Foxy smoczek z jednym czarnym i drugim żółtym okiem ,Zaś drugi smoczek był taki jak Foxy tylko że zamiast haka miał coś w rodzaju szczypiec i jedno białe ucho.Małe natychmiast spojrzały na swoje starsze rodzeństwo i zaczeły się z nim bawić.Ta scena wszystkich rozczuliła.Czkawka też zmiękł i pozwolił Mangle i jej rodzinie zostać na Berk,Szczerbatek ostatnio nie wychodził z domu Czkawka mnie poprosił bym z nim pogadała gdy weszłam do domu Czkawki to co ujrzałam myślałam że padne za zawał..na ścianach domu były wydrapane złamane serca z inicjałami Mangle i Szczerbatka gdy weszłam po schodach do Szczerbatka ujrzałam go,był cały we krwi a obok był zamordowany straszliwiec straszliwy bałam się.Nagle odwrócił się do mnie jego psychopatyczny wzrok przeszedł mnie na wylot,w jego oczach wdziałam zemstę i podniecenie. (Szczerbatek)Zabije go dla mojej Mangle! Nagle odruchowo uciekłam z domu Czkawki zobaczyłam noc..biegłam przed siebie,patrzyłam się co chwile na pobocza i drogę czy nie ma Szczerbatka..Nadal przyszywał mnie jego wzrok mówiący: Będziesz następną ofiarą.. Nagle odwróciłam się ujrzałam za sobą....Nocną Furię! Och czemu akurat dzisiaj nie było pełni miałabym z nim wtedy jakieś szanse.Wziełam byle patyk do ręki i już szykowałam się do ucieczki.Kiedy z cienia wyszła Asti. (Ja)-Asti.Jak ty mnie przestraszyłaś!Nawet niewiesz jak cieszę że cię widzę! (Asti)-Jesteś przerażona.Coś się stało? (Ja)-Niestety tak. Opowiedziałam Asti to samo co widziałam.Ona równierz była tak samo przerażona. (Asti)-Szczerbatek wpadł w chorobliwą Furię!Jeśli go nie powtrzymamy Mangle i jej rodzinie może stać się krzywda. (Ja)-Może zdążymy go jeszcze powstrzymać. Zwołałyśmy ekipę.Nie mówiliśmy nic Czkawce.Jeśli by się dowiedział to by nas wszystkich wyrzucił z wyspy.Na całe szczęście Szczerbatek nie dotarł na miejsce.Odciągneliśmy go od wioski.Na początku zatakował go Talion.Ale szybko został powalony przez Mordkę.Ana nasłała na niego wszystkie swoje zwierzaki ale Szczerbatek szybko się z nimi uporał.My stałyśmy z boku.Szymek przygwoździł go do ziemi.Ale jak na alfe przystało Szczerbatek miał sporo siły i szybko go odrzucił.W końcu zatkowała go Asti.Na początku dość łagodnie.Ale nagle strzeliła w lotkę zrzucając go na ziemię.Wtedy ktoś go ogłuszył.Nie było łatwo.Tym kimś była Mangle. (Mangle)-Wybacz. (Ja)-Mangle!O co tu chodzi!On chciał cię dopaść! (Mangle)-Wiem.Jestem winna wam wyjaśnienia.Było to jeszcze nim wykluły się małe nawet wcześniej.Zauroczyłam Szczerbatka.Ale to nie trawło długo.Zakochał się we mnie na zabuj.Ale kiedy powiedziałam mu że to nie ma sensu wybuchł złością.Szybko mu przeszło więc uznałam że zapomniał.Najwyraźniej nadal coś do mnie czuł.Taki mi teraz głupio.Ale co mam zrobić? (Asti)-Furia jest w stanie wybaczyć ci wszystko ale jeśli złamiesz mu serce on tego nie zapomni. (Ana)-A co jeśli? (Ja)-Co masz na myśli? (Ana)-Mogłam bym usunąć mu wspomnie że kiedykoliwek zakochał się w Mangle nie uszkadzając mu pamięci. (Tessa)-Świetnie!A czas cofać umiesz?To uratujemy tego Straszliwca. (Ana)-Nie.Ale nawet jeśli to bez względu na wszystko tam gdzie była śmierć tam zawsze będzie.Przynajmiej tego nauczyły mnie mojry. (Talion)-To ty takie masz znajomości?Niewiedziałem. (Ana)-Jeszcze jedno tobie Mangle też muszę usunąc to wspomnienie.Jeśli coś nadal do niego czujesz to może się powturzyć. (Mangle)-To już dawno przemineło ale nich ci będzie.Tylko nie skasuj mi całej pamięci bo odgryzę ci płat czołowy. Ana przyłożyła rękę nad głową Szczerbatka.Nagle z nad głowy zaczą wydobywać się jakiś dym.A następnie zrobiła to samo z Mangle tylko że ona straciła przytomność. (Ana)-Spokojnie to skutek uboczny nagłej straty wspomnień.Zaraz się obudzą. (Szymek)-To fajnie .Bo nie chcę tłumaczyć im co się właściewie stało. (Ja)-To ja spadam sprzątnąć tą krew z domu Czkawki nim wróci. (Ana)-Czekaj.Tobie też muszę skasować wspomnienie. (Ja)-To może wszyscy odrazu o tym zapomnijmy?em wsscy spojrzeli na mnie przeraazeni. zy (Mangle)-Ty może nie będziesz mieć nic do mordki.Ale ty jako wilkołak jesteś nieobliczalna.Więc lepiej jak o tym wszytskim zapomnisz. (Ja)-Ale nie wszystko ok? (Ana)-Spoko. I ja równierz straciłam przytomność.Obudziłam się w domu.Czułam się jakbym miała w którymś miejscu w mózgu pustkę.Natychmiast złapałam się za głowę.Na całe szczęście Mangle niczego mi nie odgryzła.A może znowu byłam wilkołakiem? Urodzinki Wyszłam na zewnątrz.Wtem wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli z przerażeniem i z nienawiścią. (Ana)-Jak mogłaś!? (Asti)-Nik ci tego nie wybaczy. (Tessa)-Zachowałaś się gorzej niż potwór! (Ja)-Co się stało? (Talion)-Zabiłaś Czkawkę i bliźniaków. (Dyfcia)-Przez ciebie Szczerbatek wraz z armią smoków lecą do nas by nas pozabijać! (Ja)-A co to może moja wina!?To wy ciągneliście mnie do tego lasu! (Wszyscy)-Prima Aprilis! (Ja)-Mogłam się domyślić! (Ana)-Percy kazał przekazać że wszyscy mamy przyjść do twierdzy i za wszelką cenę unikać bliźniaków. (Szymek)-I racja to śwęto psikusów a oni są w nich najlepsi. Udaliśmy się do twierdzy o dziwo nie spotkaliśmy bliźniaków.Jeźdzcy już byli na miejscu poza bliźniakami oczywiście. (Czkawka)-Zebrałem was tu poto bo okazało się że armia Drago wkrótce zatakuje Berk z dwoma Oszołomostrachami! (Smark)-Dwoma!Hej Hakokieł to twoja szansa na zostanie alfą! (Czkawka)-Prima Aprilis.A tak na prawdę ale tak serio .To chodzi o to że bliźniacy mają dzisiaj urodziny. (Talion)-No nie gadaj!To ich życie to jeden dowcip! (Czkawka)-Tak.A chcemy im zorganizować imprezę urodzinową.I potrzebna nam tu wasza pomoc! (Asti)-A konkretnie! (Czkawka)-Macie ich utrzymać z daleka od areny. (Ja)-A Jot i Wym? (Czkawka)-Zapomniałem że wy gadacie po smoczemu.Nie mówcie im lepiej o tym. Gdy wyszliśmy z areny rozeszliśmy się w rózne strony wioski by mieć oko na bliźniaki.Oni jak zwykle biegali po wiosce i rozrabiali.Niestety trzymanie ich z dala od areny ma swoją cenę.Talion przez to lepił się od smoły i kurzych piór.A Ana no cóż.Na pewno nikt by nie chciał zostać zatakowany przez stado jaków.Tessa zawisła tóż nad Ognioglizdami do góry nogami przez to przypaliły się jej końcówki.Nawet ja się przy tym poparzyłam .A mianowicie.Znacie morze numer z wiadrem wody?To było coś dużo gorszego.Ale nie zamierzam o tym mówić.A najgorsze było że nic im nie mogliśmy zrobić.Czemu?Bo Prima Aprilis!A wtedy wszystkie złe uczynki nie są złe.Mając tego dość większość z nas udała się do Czkawki na skargę.Większość bo reszta została pilnować bliźniaki. (Astrid)-Wow!Wyglądacie jakby wypluł was smok. (Ja)-Uwierz spotkanie z bliźniakami to coś dużo gorszego. (Astrid)-Może wypijecie Janckonga!Robie go dla bliźniaków. Na tą myśl wszyscy z ekipy uśmiechneli się złowrogo.Tak znamy ten okropny smak.I nie życzę nawet najgorszemu wrogowi tego próbować.Ale bliźniakom się należy!Zastanawia mnie tylko kiedy Czkawka powie Astrid na ten temat prawdę.Nie chciałabym być w jego skórze wtedy. (Wszyscy)-Nie Astrid.Niech bliźniacy pierwsi się napiją! (Astrid)-Jak chcecie. (Dyfcia)-Czkawka mamy dość .My już z nimi nie dajemy rady! (Czkawka)-Wiecie jacy oni są.Dajcie nam jeszcze godzinę. Wyszliśmy z areny.Godzina?o chyba ja już wolę śmierć.Wtem przyszła Mangle. (Mangle)-Hej wam.Źle wyglądacie.Mam do was prośbę.Ja z Foxym wybieramy się na wspólny lot a ktoś musi zając się dziećmi.Zajmiecie się nimi? (Tessa)-Pewnie! (Mangle)-Jestem wam wdzięczna.Dzięki! I Mangle odleciała.Nagle wszyscy spojrzeli złowrogo na Tesse. (Szymek)-Tessa.Czemu?Nie wystarczają ci bliźniaki!? (Tessa)-A kto powiedział że bende je niańczyć.Bliźniaki się nimi zajmą. (Wszyscy)Że co? (Tessa)-No tak.Nie rozumiecie.Tylko ktoś taki jak one jest w stanie z nimi wytrzymać a my se odpoczniemy. (Szymek)-Tylko wiesz że jęśli im się coś się stanie to Mangle i Foxy podogryzają nam płaty czołowe? (Tessa)-Spokojnie już moja w tym głowa. (Ja)-I to dosłownie. Nagle nadeszli Mieczyk i Szpadka. (Ja)-Mieczyk Szpadka.Pamiętacie może te małe animatorki co się niedawno wykluły? (Szpadka)-Te małe słodziaki?Jasne jak można nie pamiętać takich słodkich mordek! (Mieczyk)-A te piski co brzmią jak roboty.Normalnie muzyka dla mich uszu. (Ja)-Właśnie.Mangle powiedziała że macie się nimi zająć. (Mieczyk)-Ale super!Nauczymy ich swoich diabelskich sztuczek nabierania ludzi i smoków.Kto wie może kiedyś będą tak samo dobre jak my! (Dyfcia)-Tak już to sobie wyobrażam. Mieczyk i Szpadka natychmiast pobiegli niańczyć małe aniamtorki.Małe jeszcze nie miały dobrze wykształconych zębów.Więc tylko wspinały się po głowach bliźniaków prubując odgryść im płaty czołowe.(Żeby było jeszcze co odgryzać XD). i tak mineła godzina.My w międzyczasie zdołaliśmy się pozbierać po ostatnich numerach bliźniaków.Gdy ich zastaliśmy w smoczym żłobku o dziwo nic nie było zniszczone.A oni sobie siedzieli a wokół ich spiące animatorki.Najsłodszy widok ever!Niestety musieliśmy to przerwać bo wszysto na ich urodziny było gotowe. (Talion)-Ej.Chcecie zobaczyć tańczące kury ze Straszliwcami! (Bliźniaki)-Gdzie! (Talion)-Jeśli założycie te opaski na oczy i pujdziecie za nami to zobaczycie. (Bliźniaki)-Dobra! Bliźniaki zrobiły to co im kazał Talion. (Ana)-Serio?Nie miałeś innego pomysłu? (Talion)-Ale to prawda!Sam widziałem! (Ana)-Założe się o zmywanie naczyń przez miesiąc że to zmyślasz! (Talion)-Umowa stoi. Zaprowadziliśmy ich przed arenę. (Ja)-Teraz możecie ściągnąć opaski Bliźniaki ściągneły opaski i weszły za naszą namową na arenę. (Wszyscy)-NIESPODZIANKA!Wszystkiego najlepszego!!! (Mieczyk)-Czyje to urodziny. (Szpadka)-Nie widzisz że nasze! I rozpoczeła się impreza.Najpierw przynieśli tort.Po zdmuchnięciu świeczek była bitwa na jedzenia którą rozpoczeli Mieczyk i Szpadka.Dostali masę prezętów.Między innymi bombę gazową z gazu Zembiroga i nową maczugę i siodła. (Bliźniaki)-O Janckong!!! Bliźniaki wypiły jednym łykiem ten napój.Po czym wypluły. (Bliźniaki)-Kto zrobił to paskudztwo!? (Astrid)-Czkawka nie masz mi czegoś do powiedzenia?! Nad głową Czkawki który prubował wyjść z imprezy właśnie przeleciał topór.Biedak musiał się po tem długo tłumaczyć. (Czkawka)-Astrid!Pogadamy o tym puźniej? Po za tym impreza była świetna.A na koniec kurczaki zatańczyły ze Straszliwcami.Anie szczęka opadła i zgadnijcie kto potem musiał zmywać naczynia.Niema to jak magia Prima Aprylis! Gdzie one są? Miną jakiś czas od ostatnich wydarzeń.Słońce zbliżało się ku zachodowi a owce pasły się na pastwiskach.Wydawało się że nic nie mogło zakłucić tego spokoju.A jednak.Wracałam właśnie ze smoczych wyścigów.Kiedy nagle coś prześmigneło mi tuż nad głową.Był to Szymek zaraz za nim leciała Nataliax a nieco dalej Szczerbatek.Zaraz Szczerbatek ?Przecierz on nie może latać bez Czkawki.Nagle usłyszałam jakiś dziwny dzwięk.Nie umiałam go opisać ale brzmiał jakby ktoś dmuchał w róg.Natychmiast zaczełam biec za smokami. (Ja)-Szczerb,Nati,Szymek!Dokąd lecicie? Jednak nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi.Zobaczyłam też Kelly próbującą dogonić swoją smoczyce.Rzebym była jeszcze pół smokiem poleciałabym za nimi jednak już nie jestem.Nagle zobaczyłam Czkawke prubójącego dognić swojego smoka.Biegliśmy tak aż do klifu aż w końcu straciliśmy te smoki z oczu. (Czkawka)-Wiesz może co się dzieję ze tymi smokami?I jakim cudem Mordka lata? (Ja)-Miałam spytać ciebie o to samo.Kelly? (Kelly)-Wiem tyle samo co wy. (Czkawka)-Sprawdzcie czy inne smoki nie znikły.Ja pujdę zapytam się Valki czegoś na ten temat. Sprawdziłyśmy wszystkie smoki jednak wszystkie były na swoim miejscu.Rzaden z nich niewiedział gdzie poleciały Nocne Furie .Nawet najblisi przyjaciele Szczerbatka nic nie wiedzieli.Postanowiłyśmy poszukać Tessy.Powinna wiedzieć że jej smok zwiał.Ktoś nam powiedział że jest w lesie.Natychmiast poszłyśmy w tamtą stronę.Zobaczyłyśmy Tessę siedzącą na drzewie i medytującą. (Tessa)-Hej. (Ja)-Tessa mamy złe wieści. (Tessa)-Jakie? (Ja)-Szymek wraz z Nataliax i Szczerbatkiem gdzieś odlecieli. (Tessa)-Co?Szymek nic nie mówił że odlatuje.Zachowywał się raczej normalnie. Tessa z kocią zwinością zeskoczyła z drzewa na dwie nogi. (Kelly)-Nataliax też niewiadomo z kąd tak po prostu odleciała. (Ja)-U Czkawki było podobnie.Chodźmy do Asti w końcu jest w połowie Nocną Furią może coś wie? Udałyśmy się do Asti.Na całe szczęście nie odleciała. (Asti)-Cześć .Coś się stało? (Ja)-Asti z Berk znikneły trzy Nocne Furie .Tak bez powodu wiesz może coś o tym? (Asti)-Nie .Jeśli NF jest do kogoś mocno przywiązana to raczej nie odlatuje bez powodu.Nie było jakiegoś powodu by odleciały? (Kelly)-Nie. (Ja)-Chwila już pamiętam!Jak smoki odlatywały słyszałam dzwięk rogu ale jakiś dziwny .Nie umiem go dokładnie opisać. (Kelly)-Czemu ja go nie słyszałam przecierz biegłam z tobą. (Ja)-Niewiem. (Asti)-Róg mówisz?Słyszałam o przywołówaniu smoków za pomocą różnych przedmiotów.Może to był jeden z nich?Kiedyś widziałam taką książke o takich rzeczach ale z tego co wiem jest tylko parę takich egzemplaży. (Kelly)-To na co czekamy chodźmy do biblioteki. Udałyśmy się do biblioteki.Biblioteka wikingów nie była za bardzo bogata w książki ale były tam najważniejsze książki i zwoje oraz różne zapiski.Przetrząsłyśmy całą bibliotekę ale nic nie znalazłyśmy.Po męczącym dniu gdy wychodziłyśmy z biblioteki natknełyśmy się na Percie go. (Percy)-Hej.Wyglądacie jakbyście nie spały całą noc. (Ja)-Percy.Nie brałeś jakieś książki przypadkiem? (Percy)-Raczej nie.Ale ostatnio widziałem Sączysmarka jak bieże jakoś grubą ciemno zieloną książke z dziwną okładką. (Asti)-Tego właśnie szukamy.Chociarz Smark i książki? (Kelly)-To ostania osoba do kogo bym poszła po książkę. Poszłyśmy do domu Smarka.On otworzył nam dzwi. (Smark)-Cześć dziewczyny. (Ja)-Sączysmark brałeś przypadkiem ciemno zieloną książkę z dziwną okładką? (Smark)-Tak .A po co wam? (Kelly)-Mogłyśmy spytać ciebie o to samo.Przecierz ty nie czytasz książek. (Smark)-Skąd wiecie?Wyporzyczyłem ją bo noga od stołu była za krótka .A ona idealnie pod nią pasowała. (Tessa)-Dasz nam ją? (Smark)-Jak tak bardzo chcecie. Sączysmark wyją książke z pod stołu i dał nam ciemno zieloną grubą książkę z celtyckimi wzorami i wyrytym napisem w jakimś języku.W domu Pleśniaka zaczełyśmy ją przeglądać. (Asti)-Lampy i pojemniki na dżina,Zaczarowana broń,przeklęte przedmioty.O jest!Przywoływacze mitycznych stworzeń! (Ja)-I co tam jest? (Asti)-To nie to.To na jednorożce to na Straszliwce.Ochyda!A to na szczury!No nareszczie. (Kelly)-I co to? (Asti)-Róg Smoczej Nocy. Asti zaczeła Czytać. (Asti)-Jest to mistyczny róg.Koloru czarnego z rysunkami Nocnych Furi.Na jego wieszchu jest napisana jego nazwa .Róg ten stworzyły mroczne elfy by przywoływać najszybsze smoki na ziemi w celach wojenych.Pradawny róg zawiera w sobie wielką moc i tylko stworzenia nocy są w stanie go usłyszeć.Ten kto go posiada może przywołać wszystkie Nocne Furie jakie są w zasięgu albo dalej.To zależy jak mocno się w jego dmucha.Jeśli właściciel rogu jest tego świadomy może nawet podporządkować sobie te nieobliczalne smoki. (Kelly)-A więc ktoś znalazł ten róg. (Ja)-Pytanie tylko jakim cudem Szczerbatek jest w stanie samodzielnie latać? Postanowiłam pogadać Czkawką na temat Szczerbatka.To jest podejrzane że może latać sam. (Ja)-Jakim cudem Szczerb lata sam? (Czkawka)-Niewiem.Kiedyś zrobiłem mu lotkę dzięki której mógł sam latać.Ale ją wyrzucił do morza. (Percy)-Nie chcę się wtrącać ale chyba wiem dlaczego Szczerbatek lata sam.Kiedyś mnie poprosił bym wyłowił mu tą protezę.Pokazał mi gdzie ją wyrzucił a ja zrobiłem swoje. (Ja)-To ty znasz smoczy? (Percy)-Ja nie .Ale mnie więcej ogarniam języki morskich stworzeń.One mi to przetłumaczyły. (Ja)-Percy a możesz dogadać się z mewami? (Percy)-Nie gadam w ich języku.Ale myśle że znam kogoś kto zna wszytskie morza świata.A tym kimś jest mój ojciec.Jeśli się uda wskarzę nam drogę którą poleciały Nocne Furie. (Czkawka)-Pujdziesz do niego? (Percy)-Tam gdzie woda tam i on. Po jakimś czasie czekania w końcu Percy wrócił do nas. (Czkawka)-I co? (Percy)-Powiedział że się zgodzi.Ale jest warunek.Musicie podążać za delfinami. Polecieliśmy więc z Czkawką Asti Tessą i Kelly na Gromogrzmotach.Asti właściwie wolała lecieć we swojej smoczej postaci.Nim mineły jakieś trzy godziny byliśmy u wybrzeży jakiejś niewielkiej wyspy.Była to wyspa z wygasłym wulkanem o stromych klifach porośnięta trawą i dzikim zbożem.Delfiny nie mogły już dalej płynąć.Weszliśmy na ląd.Jednak nigdzie nie było śladu Nocnych Furi.Wtem usłyszałam dzwięk tego rogu.Wydobywał się ze strony wygasłego wulkanu. (Ja)-W stronę wulkanu z tamtąd wydobywa się dzwięk rogu. (Czkawka)-Ale tylko storzenia nocne słyszą ten dźwięk.Więc jakim cudem go słyszysz? Moje oczy przybrały znowu oczy wilkołaka .Spojrzałam groźnie na Czkawkę. (Ja)-Nie interesuj się! Dotarliśmy na szczyt wulkanu.Ujrzeliśmy Nocne Furie,ale nie tylko te z Berk.Było tam co najmniej 10 innych.Siedziały w koło a w środku koła był jakiś elf.Gdy Nati Szczerb i Szymek nas zobaczyli natychmiast do nas pobiegli. (Czkawka)-Szczerbatek!Więcej mi tak nie uciekaj!Wiesz jak się wystraszyłem! (Szczerb)-Przepraszam.Ale nie potrafiłem się opszeć temu dzwięku rogu. (Kelly)-Nataliax!Nic ci nie jest? (Nati)-Nie. (Tessa)-Szymek dobrze cię widzieć! (Szymek)-Też się cieszę! (Czkawka)-Kim jesteś!? (Elf)-Nazywam się Warmir.Jestem jednym z ostatnich mrocznych elfów. (Kelly)-Czemu przyzwałeś nasze smoki? (Warmir)-Przyzwałem?Sama do mnie przyleciały. (Asti)-Ale czemu? (Warmir)-Jesteś pół Nocną Furią powinaś rozumieć.Ale wam opowiem.Dawniej moja rasa i te wspaniałe smoki żyliśmy w zgodzie.Jednak wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy.Wymordowano moją rasę ich też.Ci co pozostali zostali albo do bici albo zniewoleni.Chciałem zobaczyć ile smoków zostało i dowiedzieć się czy ktoś przetrwał z mojej rasy.I niektórym zwrócić wolność. (Asti)-Współczuję. (Tessa)-Przykro mi. (Czkawka)-Przykro mi.Przybyliśmy tu tylko za naszymi smokami. (Warmir)-One nie są wasze.One są wolne.Zostaną tu jeśli ze chcą bądź wrócą z wami.Ale nie nazwał bym ich służbą wam wolnością. (Szczerbatek)-Raz mnie zniewolono.Przez to zrobiłem coś okropnego.Czkawka pomógł mi z tego wyść i wybaczył mi.Nie jestem jego sługą lecz przyjacielem.Gdybym chciał uciec dawno bym to zrobił. (Warmir)-Rozumiem.A czy wy macie to samo zdanie. (Szymek i Nati)-Tak. (Warmir)-Róbcie to co słuszne. (Czkawka)-Żegnaj. Odlecieliśmy z wyspy .Żal mi było Warmira.Ale co można zrobić?Pozostaje cieszyć się tym co jest teraz bo niewiadomo co przyniesie jutro. Powrót ale czy aby na pewno? Siedzieliśmy w domu Pleśniaka.Mieliśmy dość tego ciasnego domku w którym śmierdziało kiszoną kapustą.Talion przypominał sobie słabości swoich wrogów.Dyfcia z Lirą omawiała nową strategię na Wyścigi smoków.Ana bawiła się wodą w szklance .Tessa coś tłumaczyła Szymkowi coś.Była też tu Nati z Kelly.Niedawno zaprzyjaźniły się z nami.Asti po prostu czytała tą książkę co ostanio ją znalazłyśmy.Wszystkim nam jednak brakowało starej wyspy.Gdzie każdy miał swój dom i starych znajomych.Na dodatek padało. (Szymek)-Mam pomysł!Odwiedźmy wyspę Wiatru! (Tessa)-Popieram! (Ana)-No nie wiem.Dopiero co spotkałam swego przyrodniego brata. (Talion)-Nie narzekaj.Przydało by się odwiedzić starą wyspe.Może przy okazju złapię Silvera. (Asti)-Berk znam lepiej niż tą wyspę.Więc czemu nie.Co sądzisz Kinga? (Kinga)-No niewiem.Wiecie że jeśli tam się wyda kim naprawdę jestem.To moja stopa tam więcej nie powstanie. (Kelly)-A kim jesteś? (Ana)-Wyczyścić jej pamięć? (Ja)-Nie.Jak chce wiedzieć to niech się do wie.Kelly tylko się nie przestrasz.Ale jestem wilkołakiem. (Kelly)-Nie wieżę udowodnij. Wziełam srebną monetę do ręki.Natychmiast mi ją poparzyła.Odłożyłam ją na stół. (Kelly)-Jak u wampira.Nie wiedziałam że wilkołakom też szkodzi. (Ja)-Nie boisz się? (Kelly)-Nati mnie obroni. (Nati)-No niewiem. (Ja)-Spoko.To idziemy spytać Mangle czy wraca z nami. Udałyśmy się do Mangle która akurat niańczyła małe z Foxym. (Dyfcia)-Mangle musimy ciebie o to spytać.Wracamy na wyspe Skrzydlatych.Wracasz z nami? (Mangle)-Za bardzo nie mogę.Wiecie jak to jest.A ty Foxy?Co ty na to? (Foxy)-Niewiem.Niczego ci nie bronie.Ale małe będą za tobą tęsknić. (Mangle)-Jeszcze dobrze nie latają .Nie wytrzymają tak długi kawałek drogi. (Ana)-Wiem!Weźmiecie je na grzbiet! (Foxy)-Oszalałaś?Wiesz co one potrafią zrobić z nawet smoczą skórą? (Ana)-Mam piasek naseny od pewnego znajomego z rodziny.Wystraczy szczypta aby zasneły na cały dzień. (Mangle)-Co ty na to Foxy? (Foxy)-Niech wam będzie.Ale jak się obudzą to ty się nimi zajmujesz.Ja i tak dość długo zajmowałem się nimi jak cię nie było. (Mangle)-Kocham cię Foxy . (Dyfcia)-To super.I akurat przestało padać.To ja idę się spakować. Wzieliśmy najważniejsze rzeczy.Jeszcze przed odlotem pożegnaliśmy się z Czkawką i jeźdzcami.Najbardziej obawiałam się jak zareguję wódz mojej wyspy na wieść że jestem wilkołakiem.Aż mnie ciary przechodzą.A mam swój powód.Po jakiejś godzinie żegnania wzbiliśmy się w przestworza.Niebo było prawie bezchmurne.A w razie czego od czego jest Ana?Raz na jakiś czas mijaliśmy statki przepływające po morzu.Jakieś kawałki lądu.Jedyną najgorszą rzeczą w tej podróży były ptaki migrujące na południe.Szymek z Tessą wlecieli w klucz migrujących gęsi i potem było ich trzeba otrzepywać z pierza.Na całe szczęście pogoda nam sprzyjała.Chociarz niewiem czy to szczęście czy dobre układy Any ze swoją rodziną,W końcu po paru godzinach lotu bez przerwy większość miała dość. Dyfcia-Daleko jeszcze? Ana-Jeszcze sporo drogi. Talion-Ile ja bym dał za szklankę wody. Ja-Nie widzisz że masz wode wokół siebie? Talion-Tak blisko a tak daleko.Słonej nie będę pił! Asti-Może zatrzymajmy się gdzieś na chwilę. Tessa-Gdzie? Szymek-A choćby na statku. Foxy-Co ty gadasz?Myślisz że na środku morza tak po prostu wynurzy się nam statek? Ja-Latający Holender na pewno! Szymek-A może być Czarna Perła? Mangle-Każdy statek może być.Małe zaczynają się już budzić! Tessa-To lecimy na Czarną Perłe. Wylądowaliśmy na statku o czarnych żaglach.Jack siedział za sterami i patrzył na swój dziwny kompas.Jednak gdy nas zobaczył natychmiast do nas pobiegł. Jack-Oskarże was o wtargnięcie! Ja-A ty od kiedy przestrzegasz prawa Jack? Jack-Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to byłem kiedyś sędzią. Ana-I na kim przeprowadzałeś sąd? Jack-Na samym sobie. Mangle-To całkiem zabawne. Jack-Czego chcecie? Talion-Odpocząć chwilę.I lecimy dalej. Jack-Niech się zastanowię.Mój statek jest moim statkiem.Więc jeśli chcecie tutaj zostać musicie nie zostać! Mangle-No proszę.Wiesz jak one są zmęczone?Nie spałam i tak zbyt dużo godzin.Więc bądź łaskaw i pozwól nam tu zostać! Jack-A wiesz co ja na to?Nie! Ja-Gdzie twoja dusza Jack? Jack-Sprzedana!Serce no cóż było blisko ale nadal czekam na okazję. Wtem dzieci Mangle zaczeły rysować swoimi pazurami statek. Jack-Nie! Dopiero co malowałem! Dobra możecie tu posiedzieć chwilę.Ale błagam nie niszcie mi statku. Mangle-Dzieci! Nie niszcie statku tego pirata. Smoczki pokiwały głową i zaczeły gonić gadającą papugę jaka była na statku. Każda osoba potrzebowała snu no może poza smoczkami.One i tak zbyt długo spały.Wszyscy więc udali się pod pokład by zasnąć.Położyłam się na hamaku i zamknełam oczy.Śniło mi się słońce i nagle pojawił się księżyc .Wtem usłyszałam hałasy jakby piski robotów i krzyk Tessy.Natychmiast zerwałam się z hamaka.Inni też już byli na nogach.Szybko wybiegłam na pokład.Zobaczyłam animatorki które trzymają strzępki czyjejś skóry i kość jakiegoś smoka i Tesse porwaną przez Silvera na którym siedziały jakieś mroczne postacie.Na pokładzie była już reszta.Szymek leżał na pokładzie i zwijał się z bólu .Poważnie oberwał w brzuch jakimś ostrzem a potem ogniem.Już chciałam iść wraz z resztą ekipy ratować Tessę ale wtedy Ana nas powtrzymała. Ana-Stać!Wszyscy nie mogą iść! Dyfcia-Czemu? Ana-Miałam wizję.Jeśli wszyscy pujdziecie nie obędzie się bez ofiar.Nie mogę powiedzieć dlaczego. Talion-Czyli nikt nie może nic zrobić? Ana-Tego nie powiedziałam.Nie może iść napewno Szymek. Szymek-Ale ja muszę! Ana-Nie jesteś zbyt ranny.Dyfcia ty też lepiej zostań.Foxy i Mangle z was może pójść tylko jedno. Mangle-I znowu los chcę nas roździelić. Foxy-Niemartw się Mangle.Kiedyś odgryziemy mu płat czołowy za to. Ana-Talion co do ciebie nie jestem pewna ale możesz lecieć. Talion-Jeśli to jedyna okazją by złapać Silvera to zaryzykuję. Ana-Ja muszę zostać by podtrzymać Szymka przy życiu.Jack? Jack-Czego? Ana-Ty musisz lecieć.Bez ciebie oni mogą nie wrócić.Asti,Kinga,Talion i Mangle i Jack wy możecie lecieć. Jack-Ja ?Zawsze gdy zostawiam perłe samą to ktoś mi ją zabiera.Nie ufam wam! Ana-Nie musisz.Tego statku dopuki ja na nim jestem pilnuje Posejdon władna mórz i Oceanów. Jack-Jak kłamiesz pamiętaj że ja też mam swoje znajomości w morzu. Wylecieliśy ze statku tropem Silvera. W obozie wroga. Zmieniłam tytuł na wzgląd zmiany wydarzeń w opku.Osoby słabe psychicznie nie powinny czytać tego rozdziału! Z perspektywy Tessy. Wsadzili mnie do celi.Właściwie klatki.Niewiele widziałam jak mnie tutaj wprowadzali gdyż miałam zakryte oczy.Związali mi ręce jakimś mocnym sznurem.Byłam w pomieszczeniu pełnym różnych trofeów.Ale najwięcej było tam smoczych głów.Ktoś se najwyraźniej urządził niezłe polowanie.Szymkowie by się to nie spodobało.Kraty były dość solidnie zrobione więc mogłam zapomnieć o zniszczeniu ich.Wtem do pomieszczenia weszli dwaj strażnicy i dowódca tych ludzi. (Dowódca)-Liczyłem na to że złapiecie mi pół smoka. (Strażnik1)-Wybacz szefie ale na pokładzie były animatory która okropnie nas pogryzły.Kto wie czy nie odgryzły nam by płatłów czołowych gdyby nie to że się pospieszyliśmy. (Ja)-Tak przestraszyliście się małych smoczków którym jeszcze nawet zęby nie wyrosły. (Dowódca)-I wy się nazywacie profesjonistami?A co do ciebie.Niemartw się jesteś tylko przynętą.Pozbędziemy się ciebie tylko jak twoi przyjaciele tu przylecą. (Tessa)-Czego od nas chcecie!? (Dowódca)-Jakby to powiedzieć.Za bardzo wchodzicie nam w drogę.A mój przywódca bardzo nie lubi jak ktoś mu przeszkadza. (Tessa)-Kim on jest!? (Dowódca)-Nie zdradza swojej tosamości byle komu.Ale możesz nazywać go Kruczokim. Dowódca wraz ze strażnikami wyszli, mi zaś pozostało czekać. Z perspektywy Kingi? Na całe szczęście nie zgubbiliśmy tropu.Po jakimś czasie byliśmy na miejscu.Była to skalista wyspa na której była rozstawiona cała masa namiotów i straży.Mieli nawet katapulty i parę smoków.Ukryliśmy się za skałą by omówić plan odbica Tessy. (Ja)-To co robimy (Jack)-Wiejemy. (Talion)-Czekaj nawet tam nie weszliśmy. (Asti)-Może niech te osoby co najbardziej przypominają ludzi wejdą do obozu. (Mangle)-I co dalej?Rozpoznają nas i zatakują!Najlepiej gdyby ktoś się za nich przebrał. (Talion)-Nie to numer stary jak świat potrzebujemy dywersji. Nagle wszyscy spojrzeli na Jacka. (Jack)-Co się na mnie gapicie? (Ja)-Jack ciebie nie znają.I jako jedyny jesteś człowiekiem. (Jack)-Jestem też piratem.Capitanem Jackiem Nightem .Znają mnie na wszystkich wodach i portach. (Mangle)-Słuchaj Jack.Pujdziesz tam zagadasz strażników którzy pilnują przedniej bramy,My się wślizgniemy odbijemy Tesse i ciebie zabieramy.I lecimy.Jasne? (Jack)-Mogę zadać pytanie? (Wszyscy)-Nie. Jack po chwili na mowy poszedł w kierunku strażników. (Jack)-Witajcie towarzysze!Czy nie nudzi was może stanie w tym miejscu? (Strażnik)-Kim jesteś ?I co tu robisz? (Jack)-Przyszłem do waszego szefa.Wiecie inspekcja pracy.Sprawdzam BHP warunki pracy i takiem tam. (Strażnik 2)-Inspekcja?Nic nam o tym nie mówiono? (Jack)-Bo teraz robimy niespodziewane wizyty.Wiecie.Koledzy na przykład są teraz u kucharzy inni u budowlańców a ja jestem tutaj. (Strażnik2)-Aha. (Jack)-Czy może panowie ostatnio zauważyli coś podejrzanego? (Strażnik)-Niby co? (Jack)-Karaluchy,szczury,pleśn,radioaktywne odpady,kosmitów? (Strażnik)-Nie.Chociarz trolle te co u nas pracują skarżą się ostatnio na kucharza. (Jack)-Kucharza?Klasyczny problem.Spróbuje coś z tym zrobić.A teraz przepuśćie mnie do szefa. (Strażnik2)-Proszę bardzo! I kiedy wszystko wydawało się w porządku a nam udało się minąć strażników. (Strażnik)-Hej moja kasa!Odawaj ją złodzieju! (Strażnik2)-Moje buty!To pirat!Łapać go! (Asti)-No wiesz!Wszytko zepsułeś! (Jack)-Taki już jestem! Nagle otoczyło nas całe wojsko.Nim zdążyłam się spostrzeć na Asti i Mangle zostały zarzucone śieci.Talion natychmiast przemienił się we smoka.Zaś Jack uniósł ręcę w górę ze skradzionym rzeczami.Kusznicy mieli już kusze wycelowane na nas zaś wojownicy byli gotowi do ataku. (Dowódca)-Spodziewałem się was więcej! Podajcie się a nie będziemy musielu użyć nadzwyczajnych środków. (Jack)-Podaję się! (Mangle)-Nigdy! (Dowódca)-Ta broń jest zrobiona z gronklowego żelaza.Nie radzę ! I kiedy mieli w nas strzelić stało się coś niespodziewanego.Nagle księżyc zasłonił słońce.To był zły znak dla nich.Kiedy oni gapili się na to zjawisko szybko uwolniłam z Talionem Mangle i Asti.Nagle jednak zaczeło dziać się coś ze mną dziwnego.Zaczełam się przemieniać.Nagle ogarną mnie szał.Nie tylko zmieniłam się w wilkołaka ale równierz zaczeły mi wyrastać smocze skrzydła i rogi.Nagle wszyscy równierz moji przyjaciele się mnie zlękli.Walczyłam ze sobą przez chwilę.Jednak ta dróga połowa była silniejsza ode mnie.Potem czułam już tylko gniew ,dzikość wolność i chęć zabicia wszystkiego co żyje.Spojrzałam na ludzi będących w koło mnie zaczeli we mnie strzelać.Natychmiast rzuciłam się na tłum by w końcu zaspokoić potrzebę na ludzkie mienso. Z perspektywy Mangle. Gdy księżyc zakrył słońce Kinga zmieniła się w wilkołaka ale ze skrzydłami i rogami.Postanowiłam to wykorzystać i też się trochę rozerwać.Ci ludzie nie przypadli mi do gustu.Widziałam jak wilkołak rozrywa ich na części.To było straszne ale nie dla mnie.Na mnie zaćmienie też miało mocniejszy wpływ na całe szczęście nie taki jak na Kinge.Podpaliłam się białym ogniem i zaczełam atakować ludzi.Z ogromną łatwością ich zabijałam można by rzec że nie mam sumienia.Ale po co one komu?Nagle pojawiły się trolle.Wielkie i brzydkie trzy i pół metrowe istoty.Było ich osiem.Zaczeły we mnie rzucać głazami.Gdy to nic nie dało zaczeły na mnie biegnąć.Z łatwością zrobiłam unik i już jeden leżał z pękniętą czaszką na ziemi.Wzniosłam się w powietrze i skoczyłam jednemu na głowe opluwając jego oczy kwasem i odgryzając płat czołowy.Musiałam ciągle uważać by nie trafić na Kingę.Nie chcę skączyć tak jak ona.Chociarz trzeba przynać że się chyba dobrze bawiła. Z perspektywy Taliona. Wszędzie krew i wnęczności żołnierzy.Potworny widok.Ale to nie był mój cel.Miałem właściwie dwa cele.Znaleść Tesse i dopaść Silvera .Osobiście wolałem zrobić to drugie.Tessa mogła by nie przetrwać tej rzezi.Natychmiast wzniosłem się w górę i zaczełem się za nim rozglądać.Jednak nic poza zniszczonymi budowlami i Kingą mordującą wszystkich z Mangle nie widziałem.Postanowiłem więc odnaleść Asti i Jacka.Kto wie czy nie padli ofiarą tej rzezi?Nagle zobaczyłem jakiegoś Gronkla który najwyraźniej należał do wojska.Natychmiast do niego podleciałem. (Gronkiel)-Czego chcesz!Zabić?Proszę bardzo!Wolę zginąć przez ciebie niż od nich! (Ja)-Gronkiel proszący o śmierć.A to nowość ! Nie pamiętasz mnie.Jestem smoczy jeźdzem. (Gronkiel)-A to ty!Słuchaj zwerbowali mnie ja się o to nie prosiłem!Ale dobrze jest widzieć kogoś znajomego! (Ja)-Widziałeś może pół Nocną Furię i pirata? (Gronkiel)-Tak tam przy katapulcie. (Ja)-Dzięki.A i jeszcze jedno.Znasz może smoka imieniem Silver? (Gronkiel)-Tak powinien być niedaleko obozu. (Ja)-Jeszcze raz dzięki.I leć puki jeszcze możesz!Uwierz mi zaraz będzie tu jeszcze gorzej niż w piekle! Gronkiel natychmiast odleciał.Zaś ja natychmiast poleciałem w stronę Asti i pirata.Zmieniłem się w człowieka i pomogłem im walczyć.Rzuciłem w paru żołnierzy sztyletami i tak z dwudziestu zabiłem mieczem. (Ja)-Mam coś do załatwienia ale mogę wam jakoś pomóc. (Asti)-Wiemy gdzie jest Tessa.Ale musimy się dostać do tamtego budynku przy którym jest walka. (Ja)-Utoruję wam drogę.Spotkamy się przy tamtej wierzy o ile będzie tam stała. (Asti)-Dobrze. Z perspektywy Asti. Po przesłuchaniu jednego ze strażników dowiedziałam się gdzie znajduję się Tessa.Talion przemienił się w smoka i ogniem ułatwił nam drogę do budynku .Właściwie mi bo Jack po chwili gdzieś zwiał.W sumie dobrze że jest tylu żołnierzy bo Kinga by nas zatakowała w przeciwnym razie.Widziałam jak Talion odlatuję gdzieś za obóz.Mangle zajmuję się dobijaniem żołnierzy.Obawiam się że z Kingą zaraz wybiją całe wojsko a wtedy Kinga nie będzie miała kogo zabijać i rzuci się na mnie ale na kogoś innego.Postanowiłam że wyrwe przy okazji Mangle z transu zabijania,Sama zmieniłam się w Furię i powaliłam paru żołnierzy.Zniszczyłam pułapki i zabiłam tych co staneli mi na drodzę.Nagle zauważyłam Mangle.Stanełam obok niej. (Mangle)-Nie widzisz że jestem zajęta! (Ja)-Zapomniałaś że mamy ratować Tesse? (Mangle)-Zapomniałam.Ale nie przerwę dobrej pasy! (Ja)-I co powiesz w domu Foxemu?On się o ciebie zamartwiał a ty bawiłaś się w najlepsze! (Mangle)-Trochę racji masz.No dobra.ale potem wracam tu z Foxym dokończyć to co zaczełam. (Ja)-Obawiam się że nie będzie co kończyć. Pobiegłyśmy w stronę budynku w którym znajdywała się Tessa.Weszłyśmy do pomieszczenia pełnego różnych trofeów i smoczych głów.Zaś na środku pokoju była klatka w której siedziała Tessa. Z perspektywy Jacka. Muszę się jakoś wydostać z tej krwawej jadki.Chociarz z drugiej strony mogę się nieźle obłowić przeszukójąc ciała żołnierzy.Jednak większość jest we strzępkach.Ale jeśl trafię na coś wartościowego?A co jeśli wilkołak mnie dopadnie?A tak wougle czy coś co ma skrzydła i rogi i wygląda jak wilkołak można nazwać wilkołakiem?Postanowiłem przeszukać zbrojownię może znajdę tam coś wartościowego.Cena militariów znacznie wzrosła.I może załatwię sobie nową szpadę?Dobrze że chcociarz ta Mangle przestała mordować będzie łatwiej coś znaleść.Wyjełem kompas i zaczełem iść w kierunku który mi wskazywać.Najważniejsze by myśleć o zbrojowni.Trochę mi to zajeło gdyż ci żołnierze ciągle mi stawali na drodzę.Na całe szczęście nie znali mej techniki walki dzięki której sobie jakoś radziłem.W końcu doszłeś do jakiegoś budynku.Weszłem tam ale zamiast zbroi i broni trafiłem na jakieś trofea i Tessę,Manglę i Asti.Głupi kompas!To na pewno sprawka tej Any! Z perspektywy Tessy. Siedziałam w klatce .Słyszałam odgłosy walki i krzyków.Bardzo chciałam zobaczyć co się dzieję na zewnątrz.Wtem pojawiły się Mangle i Asti.Całe szczęście bo zaczynałam się nudzić. (Ja)-Mangle,Asti!Cieszę się że was widzę! (Asti)-My też! (Ja)-A gdzie reszta. (Asti)-No cóż Kinga tak jakby nie jest sobą,Talion poleciał załatwić sprawę ze Silverem zaś Jack. I tu nie dokończyła bo przyszedł Jack. (Jack)-Głupi kompas! (Asti)-Przyszedł za nami. (Mangle)-Tessa odsuń się .Zamierzam rozwalić tą klatkę! Odsunełam się i na wszelki wypadek zamknełam oczy.Po chwili i dzwięku strzału klatkla była że tak powiem otwarta.Wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz z Jackiem.Tam trwała rześ.Kinga jako wilkołak ze skrzydłami i rogami zabijała co się dało.Dobrze że w tej chwili nie używała skrzydeł. (Ja)-Co jej jest? (Mangle)-Nie wiemy ale prawdopodobnie to było zaćmienie. (Ja)-Aha. Wsiadłam na Mangle i poleciałyśmy w stronę wieży.Nagle nadleciał Silver zaś za nim leciał Talion.Walczyli między sobą w powietrzu.Walka była wyrównana.Smoki walczyli między sobą zacięcie.Kiedy nagle pojawiła się Kinga.Skoczyła i uniosła się w powietrzu.Uderzyła Taliona tak że spadł na ziemię .A następnie zatakowała Silvera.W sumie należalo mu się za to że mnie porwał.Uderzyła go parę razy i chciała mu zdjąć czaszkę którą miał na głowie.Bo przez te gości nie miała jak go zranić.Ale Silver się bronił.Zioną ogniem par ę razy ale to nic nie dało.W końcu spadł na ziemię nie przytomny.Wtem Kinga wylądowała na ziemi i zaczeła iść w naszym kierunku.Chyba tylko Mangle mogła z nią walczyć.Ale nawet ona wiedziała z jakim ryzykiem się to wiąże.Wtem Jack zaczą uderzać pięściami w wierzę.Na początku wydawało się to nam bez sensu ale wtedy zrozumieliśmy o co chodzi.Zaczełyśmy mu pomagać.Po chwili Talion też zrozumiał o co chodzi.Mangle stzrelała w wieżę i uderzała nią z całej siły Asti i Talion tak samo.Ja skombinowałam jakoś belkę i zaczeła uderzać w ścianę.Po chwili wieża się zawaliła prosto na Kinge.Wątpiliśmy czy to ją zatrzyma ale przynajmiej da nam czas na ucieczkę.Wtem Kinga wydostała się spod pozostałości wieży i padła.W końcu księżyc odsłonił słońce.I Kinga znowu była sobą,Na całe szczęście.Ale nadal była nie prztomna.Związałyśmy Silvera łańcuchami z gronklowego żelaza i przywiązaliłmy do belki.Następnie wszyscy odlecieli zostawiając obóz w istnej ruinie i rozpaczy. Godzinę puźniej w obozie wroga.Perspektywa naratorki. Obóz był kompletnie zniszczony .Ani żywej duszy a ci co przeżyli byli nie dopitkami ze śmiertelnymi ranami.Nagle do obozu wleciały czarne gryfy i dobrze uzbrojeni żołnnierze.Na najdostojnieszego gryfa dosiadał człowiek w kapturze i hełmie przypominającym głowę kruka.Był ubrany w kolczugę i miał berło z jednej strony zakończone tajemniczym zdobieniem zaś z drugiej strony czymś w rodzaju maczugi zakończoną ostrzem.A zwali go kruczokim gdyż oczy miał tak czarne jak pióra kruka.Zsiadł ze swojego wieszchowca i rozglądając się po pobojowisku spytał niedobitka. (Krukoki)-Co się tu stało!? (Niedobitek)-Bestia przybyła tu ze półsmokami i piratem by odbić porwaną i rozpętało się piekło. Po czym wyzioną ducha. Krukoki przyglądszy się złokom rozejrzał się jeszcze raz pobojowiku z niedowierzaniem.Jednak w jego oczach nie było strachu tylko pewność wiedzy.Tego że wie z czym i kim ma doczynienia. (Żołnierz)-Co z trumapi i niedopitkami panie? (Krukoki)-Wszystkich spalić! Na statku. Z perspektywy Tessy. Wróciliśmy na statek.Bardzo się martwiłam o Szymka.Widziałam jak oberwał kiedy mnie porywali.Mam nadzieję że nic mu nie jest.Gdy wylądowałam natychmiast do niego pobiegłam.Miał zabandorzowany cały tułów poza skrzydłami.Na całe szczęście był przytomny. (Ja)-Szymek wzystko dobrze? (Szymek)-Tak.Nic ci nie jest?Martwiłem się o ciebie! Chciałem cię ratować ale mnie zranili. (Tesse)-Mi nic .Niemartw się.Ci kturzy cię zranili zostali ukarani. (Ana)-Stracił dużo krwi .I miał spalone łuski ale odrosną. (Tessa)-To dobrze. (Dyfcia)-I co spotkaliście te zamarznięte zombi o których mówił Czkawka? (Mangle)-Nie.Ale Kindze odbiło po zaćmieniu słońca. (Talion)-Żebyście widzieli ją w postaci wilkołaka ze skrzydłami i rogami! (Ana)-A ja myślałam że wywołaliście jakiegoś demona.Tak to wyglądało we wojej wizji. (Jack)-To ty wszystko widziałaś?! (Ana)-Nie wszystko.Tylko do momętu jak Talion gzieś odleciał. (Asti)-Aha. Z perspektywy Kingi. Obudziłam się pod pokładem.Pewnie znów mi odbiło.Głowa bardziej bolała mnie niż po normalnej przemianie.W sumie to wszystko mnie bolało.Coś mi się wydaję że zrobiłam coś potwornego.Zaraz pamiętam dużo krwi i że walnełam Silvera i Taliona i że pod koniec coś się na mnie zwaliło.Postanowiłam wyjść na zewnątrz.Mam nadzieję że tym razem jest tam samo słońce.Nie mam zamiaru przemieniać się jeszcze raz.Na całe szczęście ujrzałam słońce.Zobaczyłam też ranego Szymka Tesse i resztę.I Silvera przywiązanego do masztu? (Ja)-Przyznać się!Jak bardzo mi odbiło? (Asti)-Bardzo.Niema co zbierać już z tamtego obozu. (Tessa)-Ale za to wiem kto jest dowódcą tamtych ludzi. (Wszyscy)-Kto? (Tessa)-Nazywa się Krukoki.Nic więcej nie wiem (Jack)-Nie słyszałem o nim w żadnym porcie. (Ana)-Nie znam go.Ale widziałam kogoś podonego do kruka we wizji.To jeszcze nie koniec.Jeszcze go spotkamy. (Talion)-Silver chyba się budzi .Trzeba go przesłuchać. Z perspektywy Taliona. Poszłem przesłuchać Silvera który by związany dobrymi łańcuchami i miał związane gardło tak by nie móc zionąć ogniem ale żeby mógł mówić.Patrzył na mnie pewnie ze złością .Przyszła ze mną Ana i Mangle.Tak na wszelki wypadek. (Ja)-.Tu nic nie zrobisz.I niema twoich przyjaciół.Mów więc co wiesz! (Silver)-Ja?A niby po co? (Ja)-Chyba nie chcesz aby bestia dokończyła swoją robotę? Silver na wspomnie o niej aż się wzdrygł. (Ja)-Z resztą pamiętaj że jest jeszcze Mangle. (Silver)-A czy ja wyglądam na zdrajcę? (Ana)-No wiesz nowsisz kości innych smoków.To już sprawia że można wziąść ciebie za psychopatę. (Silver)-W bogowie też nie jesteście lepsi!Kto normalny pożera własne dzieci?I skąd te dziwne stworzena u was?CO!? (Ana)-Ty lepiej uważaj!Uwierz mi nie chcesz ich wkurzać! (Silver)-A co!Może przyślą mi hydrę?Chętnie się z nią zmierzę! Nagle na Silvera wyskoczyło chyba ze sto węgorzy elektrycznych.Nieźle go telepneło złaszcza że miał łańcuchy z metalu. (Ana)-Nistety hydra nie żyję.Ale mamy pod ręką inne stworzenia!Między innymi węgorze elektryczne. (Ja)-Teraz ze chcesz mówić! (Silver)-..... (Ja)-I widzisz co zrobiłaś?Za bardzo go telepneło i zszedł! (Ana)-Nie moja wina.Zasłużył sobie.Z resztą to nie byłam ja! Odskoczyłem bardziej na pokład tak na wszelki wypadek.Kto wie co pływa w tym morzu?Ana sprawdziła puls Silverowi. (Ana)-Żyję!Ale nie jest to raczej śpiączka. Wyspa Skrzydlatych. Z perspektywy Kingi. Powoli dopływaliśmy do mojej wyspy.Niewiem czy bardziej się cieszyć czy martwić?Jack wysadził nas przy najbliszym brzegu.Najwyraźniej już dawno chciał się nas pozbyć.Wyskoczyliśmy na brzeg.Dobrze że wioska była dość niedaleko bo Szymek miał problemy z chodzeniem.Nim mineło pół godziny doszliśmy na miejsce.Przywitała na Heathera ze Svenem i paru mieszkańców.Na przeciw nam wyszedł wódz wioski sam Granburd.Był to starszy mężczyzna o dobrej posturze lekim zaroście o smoczych oczach i skrzydłach Tajfumeranga.Przywitał się z nami i zaczą się nas pytać o podróż. (Granburg)-Miło was widzieć z powrotem.Jak tam na Berk? (Dyfcia)-Dobrze.Sytuacja ma się tam lepiej niż myślałeś.Mają tam lepszy kontakt ze smokami . (Granburg)-A coś poza tym? (Talion)-Udało się nam złapać Silvera! Talion przyprowadził związanego Silvera który niedawno się wybudził. (Granburg)-To świetnie!W końcu mieszkańcy przestaną się niepokoić.Muszę ci pogratulować Talion! (Talion)-To nie tylko moja zasługa!To była współparaca zespołowa! (Granburg)-Jeszcze lepiej.Zapraszam was na ucztę z okazji waszego powrotu w twierdzy! (Ja)-Obawiam się wodzu że to będzie trzeba przełożyć. (Granburg)-Jak to!? (Ja)-Mamy nowy problem i to chyba nie tylko my.Pewien szaleniec o imieniu Krukoki zbiera armię niebezpicznych istot przeciwko całemu archipelagu.Jego ludzie próbowali nas porwać.Więc podejrzewamy że pół smoki też mają coś z tym wspólnego. (Granburg)-Krukoki?Czyżby to możliwe nie jednak nie! (Szymek)-Masz jakoś teorię? (Granburg)-Nie!Każę podwoić strażę a wy dzisiaj świętujecie!Koniec tematu! Każde z nas udało się do swojego domu.Nareszcie.Siedzenie w ciasnej chatce w której świerdziało kapustą nie było przyjemne .Przywitałam się ze starymi znajomymi smokami i udałam się do siebie by trochę odpocząć po podróży.Jednak dużo lepiej było podróżować o własnych skrzydłach.Mam pewne podejrzenie że wódz jednak coś wie na temat Krukokiego ale wolę go nie denerwować pytaniami. Z perspektywy Silvera. Zamknięto mnie w celi.Związano mi dobrze skrzydła łapy i ogon a na pysk założono kaganiec.Aż dziwne że nie założyli mi kaftanu.Siedziałem w celi ale nie miałem zamiaru nic mówić.Po pierwsze za dobrze mnie opłacili i zadużo mi obiecano bym teraz puścił farbę.A po drugie wole się nie narażać swojemu panu.Nie należy do przyjemniaczków.Chociarz mówią że zaczynał jako zwykły zwiadowca to szybko zasiał postrach we armi.Muszę z tąd uciec .Ale tym razem nie będzie łatwo.Lepiej mnie związali a wokół wyspy podwolili strarze i jeszcze po tych węgorzach nie mogę się otrząsnąć.Ochyda!Nie dość że węgorze to jeszcze elektryczne! Od dziś trzymam się bliżej ziemi i nieba a dalej od wody.Prawdopodobnie nie obędzie się bez ofiar przy mojej uciecze. Z perspektywy Dfyci. Udałam się do twierdzy gdzie była reszta przyjaciół.Jedli pili i grała muzyka.Zebrało się co najmniej pół wioski.Dobrze że na stole było dużo jedzenia bo strasznie wszyscy zgłodnieli po tej podrózy.Były pokazy ognia i wody.Mangle i Foxy siedzieli obok siebie i rozmawiali zaś małe bawiły się próbując spinać się na sufit.Ana udowadniała że pokazy wody są lepsze od pokazów ognia.A właśnie że pokazy plazmy!Kinga opowiadała Hatcherze i Svenowi o podróży.Szymek po prostu leżał i odpoczywał a przy nim Tessa.Asti chwaliła się umiejętnościami żąnglerki a ja jadłam w najlepsze.Żyć nie umierać.A Talion ?Właśnie gdzie jest Talion? Z perspektywy Silvera. Próbowałem zasnąć w celi kiedy nagle przyszedł Talion.Pewnie chcę mnie znowu przesłuchać.Ale ja się nie dam! A w najlepszym wypadku uda mi się go sprowokować. (Talion)-Dobra wiem że nic nie powiesz!Ale jeśli się zdecydujesz to masz szansę na dostawanie lepszych posiłków i może damy ci trochę luzu. (Ja)-I co myślisz że kupisz mnie za parę kosteczek?Nie!Niema tak łatwo.Możesz mnie torturować ale nawet ryba ci więcej powie nie ja. (Talion)-A skoro mowa o rybach.Może pamiętasz telepnięcie na statku? Nagle Talion wyją za pleców wiadro węgorzy. (Talion)-Uwierz mi nie było mi tego łatwo przynieść. (Ja)-Więcej wasz wódz wyśpiewa ale nie ja!Co wy pół smoki myślicie sobie że jesteście takie potężne bo macie i ludzkie i smocze moce?Nie to smoki były pierwsze.Tworzycie własny świat i wmawiacie sobie że macie coś więcej ze smoków niż wygląd i umiejętności a małpujecie ludzi! Mój pan przynajmiej się nie oszukuję tylko próbuję jakoś wszystko sobie podporządkować! (Talion)-A wierz co ja na to?Za każde pyskowanie będziesz dostawał po jednym węgorzu do klatki.Chyba że się przyznasz! Poszukiwanie skarbu wyspy. Z perspektywy Kingi.Miną dosłownie tydzień od powrotu na wyspę.Bardzo się z tego powodu cieszyłam.Właśnie zmierzałam na spotkanie z wodzem.Właściwie my wszyscy mamy się z nim spotkać w ważnej sprawie.Przyszli wszyscy .Wódz na nas spojrzał i zaczą mówić. (Granburg)-Zebrałem was w bardo ważnej sprawie. (Mangle)-Słuchamy. (Granburg)-Chodzi o to że na wyspie jest ukryty bardzo ważny przedmiot.Sam bym poszedł i go zabrał ale niestety z przyczyn osobistych nie mogę tego zrobić.Jest jeszcze jeden powód.Osoba otwierająca kufer może otworzyć go raz w życiu, drugi raz w jej rękach się nie otowrzy.Ja już do niego raz zajrzałem.Ale nie mogę wam powiedzieć co się w nim znajduję. (Asti)-Wiem co to za kufer!Było o nim napisane w książce i jest zaczarowany! (Talion)-A gdzie się on znajduję? (Granburg)-Dokładnie pod Świszczącym lasem.Wejście pod lasem jest dobrze ukryte i zarośnięte.Ale wypatrujcie poruszajacych się cieni to je znajdziecie. (Szymek)-Zaraz a czy takich rzeczy coś nie strzeże? Jednak Granburg wyszedł z twierdzy znikając nam z oczu.Nawet nie spytał nas o zadnie.Ale skoro mówił że to aż tak ważne.Powędrowaliśmy w stronę lasu.Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn wódz nam kazał wziąść Hatherę ze sobą.Jedyne osoby które z nami nie szły byli Szymek,Mangle i Foxy.Kiedy weszliśmy do lasu nagle zapanował tajemniczy klimat.Nie ufam lasom z własnego doświadczenia.Ale w tym lesie raczej nie było dziwnych stworzeń. (Ana)-Chodzimy już tak od godziny!Nogi mnie bolą. (Dyfcia)-To się ich pozbądź! (Ana)-Dobry pomysł!Ale lepiej nie.Eos choć tu! Nagle przyleciał pegaz Any.Wsiadła na niego i poszukiwania trwały nadal. (Ja)-Czy ty zawszę musisz mieć rodzinę i swoje zwierzęta pod ręką? (Ana)-Nie moja wina że mam dużą rodzinę.A zwierzęta są zawsze ze mną. Nagle wśród nas poruszył się jakiś cień.Usłyszeliśmy warczenie.Czułam że coś tu jest.Ale co?Nagle się potknełam jak prawie wszyscy poza Heatcherą. (Asti)-Ktoś tu jest.Kim kolwiek jesteś wyjdź z ukrycia!Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy! Nagle z ukrycia wyszło pięć Zmienoskrzydłych.Jeden z nich był biały z czerwonymi oczami.Otoczyły nas. (Hathera)-O sami swoi! (Biały Zmienoksrzydły)-Jestem Jaguar.Czego tu szukacie? (Heathera)-Wódz kazał nam odnaleść pewien przedmiot.Pomożecie nam? (Jaguar)-Jak mniewam jesteś pół Zmienoskrzydłym jak twój brat.Mówicie o skarbie wyspy. (Hathera)-Z kąd znasz mego brata?a (Jaguar)-My Zmienoskrzydłe wiemy wiele.Pomożemy wam ale najpierw musicie nas pokonć.Tylko w ten sposób udowodnicie że jesteście gotowi na wyzwania pod lasem. (Talion)-Jesteśmy gotowi! Nagle smoki znikły.Zostaliśmy tylko my wokół drzew.Na początku przewrócił się Talion,Dyfcia zawisła na drzewie.Asti została przygnieciona przez pień.Ana też zawisła na drzewie.Heathera zmieniła się w Zmienoskrzydłego i równierz stała się niewidoczna .Potem słyszeliśmy odgłosy łamanych gałęzi i od czasu do czasu jak któryś ze smoków pluną kwasem.Mnie też przwróciły.Wszyscy staneliśmy obok siebie czekając na ruch przeciwnika.Jednak ten nie nadszedł. (Ana)-Oczy się nam tutaj nie przydadzą. (Dyfcia)-Racja! Nagle coś mocno uderzyło w drzewo.Ujrzeliśmy Zmienoskrzydłego który walczy z Heatherą. (Ja)-Zaraz przecierz wszystko słyszmy! (Asti)-Racja! (Ana)-Pamiętacie co mówił wódz?Szukajcie ruchomego cienia. Obserwowaliśmy cienie.Zaczeliśmy atakować smoki niewidząc ich.W końcu ktoś uderzył Jagara.Zmienoskrzydłe nagle się pojawiły i między innymi Heatchera. (Jaguar)-Świetnie się spisaliście!Teraz wskarzemy wam miejsce wejścia do podziemi. Smoki wskazały nam niewielki otwór staranie ukryty w paprociach.Weszliśmy do niego.Było ciemno i wilgotno.Na całe szczęście mieliśmy ogień pod ręką.Nic specjalnego nie widzieliśmy.Ale z czasem tunel zaczą się rozszeżać.W końcu doszliśmy do jedenj komory z całą masą wejść. (Talion)-Te tunele rozchodzą się pod całą wyspą! (Dyfcia)-To dzieło Szeptozgonów? (Asti)-Nie ale są zbyt małe na Krzykozgona.Nie wyglądają jakby były wyżarte. (Talion)-Ej bez przesady.My ciągle nie jemy gruzu.To Gronkle puszczają plotki na ten temat. (Ja)-Cicho!Coś słyszałam! (Ana)-Ty i ten twój wilkołaczy słuch .Pewnie robaki grzebią w ziemi. Nagle wyczółam dość mocne drgania pod stopami. (Ja)-W nogi! Wtem spod spodu ziemia pękła a wyszedł z niej wielki straszny potworny kret! (Asti)-Ohyda! (Hethera)-To on mi pod gryzał roślinki w ogródku! (Talion)-A niech mnie!Dlatego nie zapuszczam się pod ziemię! (Ana)-Bardzo śmieszne Szeptozgon nie zapuszczający się pod ziemię! (Ja)-Nie czas na żarty!Musimy to jakoś ominąć! (Dyfcia)-Zgadzam się! (Talion)-Ana a to przypadkiem nie jeden ze zwierzaków twojego wuja? (Ana)-Na Hadesa nie! Nagle Dyfcia strzeliła plazmą w kreta.Ten się jeszcze bardziej rozwcieczył. (Asti)-Światło go irytuję!Gdybyśmy mieli dość ognia! (Ja)-Na mnie nie patrzcie!Już dawno nie jestem pół smokiem! (Talion)-A skrzydła i rogi przy ostatniej przemianie to co?I dokładnie takie same jak u Koszmara Ponocnika! (Ja)-Chyba nie będziemy czekać na następne zaćmienie!Z resztą to nic nie da pod ziemią! (Ana)-Dość! Nagle Ana przemieniła się w Koszmara Ponocnika i przepędziła kreta.Tak się nam przynajmniej zdawało.Jednak po chwili ten sam kret wrócił tylko z wielkimi kłami i większy! (Asti)-Tamten był jeszcze młody!To jego ojciec! (Talion)-To teraz mamy przechlapane. (Heathera)-Dobra!W się kłucię a jak załatwię sprawę! Wtem Heathera przemieniła się w Zmienoskrzydłego i skoczyła na głowę tego kreta .Następnie pobiegła w stronę jednego z tuneli a kret za nią.O dziwo kret zaklinował się w tym tunelu a Heathera wyszła przez inny tunel. (Heathera)-Tak to się robi! (Talion)-Prosta zasada.Nigdy nie kop tuneli mniejszych od siebie. (Ana)-Dobra a teraz kret sobie odpocznie. Ana sypneła na kreta resztkę usypiającego proszku. (Asti)-Czemu nie zrobiłaś tego wcześniej? (Ana)-Za bardzo się ruszał. Poszliśmy dalej.Nagle Heathera staneła. (Ja)-Czemu stoisz? (Heathera)-Nie powiedzieliście mi wszystkiego.I rządam wyjaśnień o co chodzi z tą całą przemianą?! (Ja)-Widzisz kiedyś a właściewie niedawano przed opuszczeniem wyspy ugryzł mnie wilkołak.Wypłynełam na Berk by odnaleść lekarstwo.Jednak coś poszło nie tak i zostałam wilkołakiem.Gdy oni się o tym dowiedzieli popłyneli za mną. (Heathera)-Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałaś? (Ja)-Nie chciałam siać paniki we wiosce.Obiecasz że nikomu nie powiesz? (Heathera)-Zgoda.Ale o co chodzi z tamtą przemianą? Opowiedziałam jej wszystko.Heathera była w szoku ale to jakoś przeżyła.Potem ruszyliśmy dalej.W końcu po nie okreśonym czasie błądzenia po tunelach dotarliśmy do jakiejś komnaty która była cała z marmuru i bursztynu.Zaś wysoko znajdował się niewielki a czykolwiek podłużny kufer po który było się trzeba spiąć a raczej polecieć. (Asti)-To ja lecę. (Talion)-Z tego co pamiętam to w takich miejsach jest zwykle pułapka. (Asti)-A widzisz te uchwyty na tej ścianie?Przewidziano że po ten kufer trzeba się spiąć nie polecieć czyli mamy przewagę. (Talion)-Ostrzegałem. Asti poleciała po kufer.I wszystko wydawało się w porządku.Jednak gdy podleciała do tej ściany trochę bliżej nagle ze ściany zaczeły wylatywać strzałki. (Heathera)-To jad Zmienoskrzydłego wymieszany z Jadem Zembiroga.Uważaj! (Asti)-Widzę! Asti robiła uniki.Nagle strzałki znikły i pojawiły się nietoperze.W ostatniej chwili zdołała złapać się półki z kufrem .Wzieła kufer do ręki i natychmiast spadła na ziemię.Wtem ziemia zaczeła się zawalać. (Ja)-Zginiemy! (Ana)-Talion przydaj się na coś! (Talion)-Już się robi! Talion zmienił się we smoka i szybko utorował nam drogę do wyjśćia.Po chwili byliśmy na powieszchni.To dobrze bo zdawało mi się że słyszałam tego kreta. (Dyfcia)-To co robimy z tym kufrem? (Asti)-Zanieśmy go do wodza. (Ana)-A może lepiej otwórzmy? (Ja)-Zwariowałaś?! Nawet nie wiemy co w nim jest. (Asti)-Racja a w zaczarowanych kufrach są zaczarowane rzeczy. Chociarz sama bym go otworzyła. (Talion)-To na co czekamy? Wódz i tak nie może otowrzyć tego kufra sam. Z resztą on coś przed nami ukrywa.Jeśli będziemy się targować dowiemy się co? (Ja)-Sama nie wiem? Co jesli uwolnimy jakiegoś demona albo gorzej? Byle czego nie strzegły by Zmienoskrzydłe i dwa wielkie zmutowane krety. (Asti)-Z drugiej strony masz rację.W mojej książce jest wiele opisanych takich rzeczy. (Ana)-Ej od czego macie mnie? Mam znajomości z całą rodziną wrazie czego pogadam z nimi i po problemie. Z resztą Granburg już to raz otorzył i nic mu niej jest. (Talion)-On jest winny nam wyjaśnienia więc chyba możemy raz nagiąć zasady. (Ja)-Zgoda ale w razie czego ja się oto nie prosiłam. Na trzy cztery otorzyliśmy kufer.Nagle coś nas lekko odepchneło i błysło.Byliśmy w pełnej gotowości w razie gdyby coś miało wyleść z tego pudełka.J ednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Ana poszła pierwsza sprawdzić co znajduję się w kufrze. Zaraz po niej podeszłam ja i cała reszta.W kufrze leżał staranie zapakowany strzylet. Ręcznie zdobiony jakimiś runami i rysunkami . Między innymi smoków.Był cały ze srebra a w rękojeści był włożony czerwony rubn. (Talion)-Tyle o takie małe coś? Cóż przynajmniej dobrze wygląda. (Ana)-Jest podejrzane. Nie wygląda na dzieło bogów ale wyczówam w nim jakoś moc. (Ja)-Łatwo wam powiedzieć! Ja nawet tego nie mogę dotknąć! Jest polane srebrem! (Asti)-Musiała bym sprawdzić w książce co to za sztylet. A czykolwiek nie wygląda zwyczajnie. (Ana)-Zamknijmy to! (Asti)-Nie pamiętasz co mówił wódz?Raz to otorzymy i raz to zamkniemy a nigdy tam więcej nie zajrzymy.Takich rzeczy nie kupisz w byle sklepie z pamiątkami! (Talion)-I po co otwieraliśmy? Skoro możemy zajrzeć tam tylko raz? (Ja)-Mnie nie pytaj. Wszystko co jest ze srebra jest złe! I dla dobra waszego i mojego lepiej to zamknijmy. Przynajmniej wódz nie będzie się wściekał. (Dyfcia)-Popieram! (Heathera)-Dobra ja to zamkne! Heathera zamkneła kufer.Po czym udaliśmy się do wodza. W twierdzy przywitał nas Granburg. Wręczyliśmy mu skrzynię. (Granburg)-Na całe szczęście że go zdobyliście. Przedmiot w tym kufrze choć niepozorny skrywa w sobie potężną moc! (Talion)-Wiemy że to sztylet. (Granburg)-Co?! Nie powiniśie go otwierać! (Dyfcia)-Czemu?Chcemy wyjaśnień. Wyjaśnienia. Granburg spojrzał tylko z niechęcią na pudełko w którym znajdował się sztylet. Po czym westchnoł. (Granburg)-Opowiem wam o tym sztylecie. Ale wszystko co tu usłyszycie nie może wyjść poza tą salę. Słowo? (Wszyscy)-Słowo! (Granburg)-Działo się to dawno temu.Nim ludzi wytresowali smoki.Niewielu osiedlało się na tym archipelagu.Przez trudne warunki.Jednak my jako pół smoki radziliśmy sobie doskonale.Świetnie się dogadywaliśmy ze smokami czego ludzie nam zazdrościli ale nie byli w stanie wtedy zrozumieć tych stworzeń.W końcu pomiędzy naszymi gatunkami doszło do zamieszek.Wygrywaliśmy to była prawda.Ale oni mieli plan.Rozegrała się bitwa po której ludzie ponieśli straty.Pewien dowódca udał się do pradawnych bogów.Nie Ana to nie byli twoji Bogowie.To była bardziej pierwotna magia.Przebył długą drogę nim tam dotarł.Jednak gdy doszedł spytał ich o sposób pokonania nas.Ci wzieli jego sztylet i za sprawą swojej mocy zaczarowali go.Następnie powiedzieli że jeśli tylko na ten sztylet spadnie kropla jego krwi zmieni się w niezniszczalną zbroję.Której nie tknie żadna magia,ogień,woda,wiatr,ziemia ani lód,i żadna siła bądź istota.Gdy dowódca powrócił rozegrała się jeszcze jedna bitwa.Rozcią sobie rękę z której krew spłyneła na sztylet.I było tak jak powiedzieli bogowie.Tamtego dnia straty były po obu stronach.Bardzo wielu naszych wtedy ucierpiało.Właściciel zbroji nie miał w tamtej chwili litości.Jednak nawet niezniszczalna zbroja miała wadę.Bowiem wystarczyło wbić kawał kryształu górskiego w serce by zbroja znów przybrała postać zwykłego srebnego sztyletu.I właśnie do się stało z włacicielem.Zginą od zadanego ciosu zaś miecz został staranie ukryty na tej właśnie wyspie.Od tamtej pory półsmoki mniej się ukazują ludzią a ludzie mnie wierzą w takie istoty jak my.Pewnie niektórzy z was odczuli odepchniecie energi przy otwarciu kufra?Było tak bo w tym sztylecie drzemi niezwykła moc dlatego też został ukryty . (Talion)-Nie można go tak po prostu zniszczyć? (Granburg)-Uwież mi próbowałem i ja i moji poprzednicy.Nawet Oszołomostrach nie dał rady. (Ja)-Ale po co ci on? (Granburg)-Krukooki wie o istnieniu tego sztyletu.Podejrzewam że teraz zbiera magiczne artefakty bo wie że jego armia nie jest najpotężniejsza. (Ana)-Skąd tyle o nim wiesz? (Granburg)-Był moim nauczycielem w walce.Nic więcej nie musicie wiedzieć.Wyjdźcie! Wyszliśmy bez zbędnych pytań.Wiedzieliśmy po prostu że jeśli Granburg nie chcę o czymś mówić to nie wyciągniemy tego z niego.Potrafił być uparty jak osioł.Część z nas włóczła się po wiosce a inni robili co innego.Jednak jest nudno jak wokół się nic nie dzieję.Ale nie musiałam nawet myśleć by coś się wydarzyło.Nagle jakimś dziwnym cudem nad nami nadleciał uzbrojony Silver.Nikt nie wiedział jak się uwoliń.Nawet Talion był zdziwiony.Większość z nas zmieniła się w smoki o ile nimi nie była i poleciała w stronę Silvera.Mi pozostało znaleść łuk albo jakoś kuszę chociarz wątpię by zwykła strzała przebiła kościsty panerz.Nagle jednak bolo nadleciało w stronę Silvera i doprze go związało.W trybie natychmiastowym spadł na ziemię.Wszyscy spojrzeli z kąd nadleciała rzucona broń.Staną przed nami młody brunet z szramą przebiegającą przez prawe oko.Był ubrany jak Czkawka tyle że kostium miał bez kieszeni a twarz miał zakrytą przez maskę. (Talion)-Kim jesteś? (Człowiek)-Jestem Draix.Ale mówcie mi Jeździec Śmierci! (Ja)-Serio kolejny zamaskowany jeździec?To zaczyna robić się trochę nudne.Jestem Kinga. (Draix)-Coś ci się nie podoba? (Ja)-Nie ale skądże znowu! (Ana)-Jestem Ana.Talion to chyba w końcu ktoś podobny do ciebie! (Talion)-Nie żartuj sobie.Do nikogo nie jestem podobny i to mnie wyróżnia.Jestem Talion. (Draix)-Wątpię.Z resztą ja nie jestem pół smokiem. (Asti)-Jestem Asti. Mangle spojrzała surowo na Draixa jakby chciała go pożreć. (Mangle)-Jestem Mangle.A to moja rodzina Foxy i maluchy.Nie podchoć do nich bo ci odgryzę płat czołowy. (Draix)-Ok ledwo rozumiem smoczy. (Dyfcia)-A ja po prostu jestem Dyfcia. (Tessa)-Jestem Tessa a on Szymek.Co tutaj robisz?I czemu złapałeś Silvera? (Draix)-Przypłynołem tutaj by wziąć prowiant a potem płyne dalej.Zaś jeśli chodzi o drugie pytanie to po prostu nie lubię smoków.Ale nie miałem wyjścia i musiałem się tutaj zatrzymać. Spojrzałam na łódź Draixa.Była cała podrapana i znajdywały się w niej wbite szirikeny? (Ja)-Widzę że nie tylko po prowiant? (Draix)-Drobne przeszkody na drodze. Po poznaniu Draixa przenieśliśmy Silvera do celi podźiemnej bo jest pod ziemią.Założono mu kaganiec na pysk i związano łańcuchami .I chyba założono mu jakiś pancerz?(Taki jaki miał Tay Lung z Kun fu Pandy).Nie było wiadomo jakim cudem się ostanim razem wydostał więc po prostu zaostrzono środki bezpieczeństwa. Ścigany. Nastał następny dzień na wyspie.Niby nic Draix sobie odpłyną,sztylet znajdywał się w dobrych rękach,Silver siedział w więzieniu i nie zapowiadało się na pełnie a nigdzie wrogich statków ani smoków.Jednak pozory mylą.Właśnie rozmawiałam sobie z Dyfcią kiedy Draix w trybie natychmiastowym pojawił się w porcie.Ledwo dyszał a jego łodź była cała podrapa,dziurawa i ochlapana jakimś kwasem. (Dyfcia)-Coś się stało? (Draix)-Mało powiedziane.Ściga mnie jakiś morski potwór a ja nie mogę go pokonać bo go nie widzę. (Ja)-Z tym idź do Any.Ona wie więcej niż wszyscy o podowdnym świecie. (Draix)-Mam prosić półsmoka o pomoc?Co to to nie! Draix natychmast skoczył na ląd. (Dyfcia)-Ale ona raczej nie jest półsmokiem.Znaczy może zmieniać się w smoka ale to nie jest jej naturalna postać. (Draix)-W takim razie kim jest? (Ja)-Półboginią. (Draix)-To co innego Z perspektywy Draixa. Udałem się do tej całej Any.Z reguły nie proszę nikogo o pomoc.Bo sam rozwiązuję swoje problemy.Ale ten stwór się na mnie uwziął.Raz zrobisz besti bliznę na całe życie a ta nie daje ci spać.A to nie była moja wina ten potwór sam mnie zatakował a wręcz łodzi mi nie zniszyczł.Zobaczyłem Ane rozwamiającą z tą animatorką Mangle która z resztą była trochę przerażająca. (Ja)-Hej nie chcę się wtrącać .Ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy. (Ana)-Niby czemu?Masz jakiś powód? (Ja)-Tak .Mówiono mi że masz sporo wspólnego z wodą.A właśnie to co mnie ściga jest związane z wodą. (Ana)-A niby co to? (Ja)-Sam niewiem.Wiem tylko że jest duże niebieskie ma rybi ogon a jego płetwy są zakończone długim pazurem .No i jeszcze pluję kwasem. (Ana)-No streściłeś mi wygląd jakiejś części morskich stworów.Równie dobrze mógł by to być wieloryb.Ale długie pazury na płetwach i plucie kwasem?To bardziej smocza cecha.Co kolwiek to jest chętnie to zobaczę. (Draix)-Świetnie!To ja wezmę harpun i jakoś łódź.Zatakował mnie akurat niedaleko. (Ana)-To ja wezmę ze sobą Asti.Jeśli to smok to ona będzie wszystko wiedzieć na jego temat. (Draix)-No świetnie!A nie mówiono ci że pół smoki na morzu przynoszą nie szczęście? (Ana)-Coś ci się pomyliło. Naszykowałem łódź i harpun.Nie chętnie korzystałem z pomocy Any.Ale wole nie walczyć z czymś sam czego nie znam.Ale mogła sobie odpuścić zabieranie Asti ze sobą.Dobrze że jak tylko uporamy się z tą bestią to się z tąd zmywam i nie wracam tutaj.Po chwili ja Asti i Ana wypłyneliśmy na pełne morze. Z perspektywy Asti. Byłam na morzu z Aną i tym nowym Draixem.Nie ufałam mu i nie chciałam mu pomagać.Ale jak tylko usłyszałam o stworzeniu jakie Ana mi opisuję zapomniałam że płynie z nami Draix.Morze było spokojne i bezkresne.Na niebie nie było ani jedenj chmurki.Jednak ani śladu po morskim stworze.Raz na jakiś czas przelatywała nad nami mewa. (Ana)-I gdzie ten twój cały potwór? (Draix)-On tylko czeka.Wiem że tu płynie by się zemścić! (Ja)-A o mu zrobiłeś? (Draix)-Płynełem sobie na morzu wracając z pewnego kraju w którym walczyłem z ninami z tąd te szirykeny.Aż nagle poczułem że jest coś pod moją łodzią.Na początku było to tylko lekkie szarpnięcie łodzią ale potem omal to coś nie wywróciło mi łodzi.Nagle ujrzałem niebieski grzbiet z kolcami wystający z pod wody.Rzuciłem w tą istotę harpunem myśląc że się odczepi lub że to wieloryb.Aż tu nagle zostałem cały ochlapany wodą i przewrócony na dno łodzi.Nie widziałem tego bo zatakowało mnie od tyłu nim zdążyłem się odwrócić.Ale podrapało mi statek pazurem i opluło kwasem .O mały włos i bym dostał. (Ana)-Nic dziwnego że się wściekł.Taką bliznę mu na plecach załatwiłeś że chce rewanżu. (Draix)-Może. Nagle usłyszałam jakiś dzwięk.Ale uznałam że to wieloryb bo brzmiał podobnie. (Ana)-Słyszycie to?To nie jest wieloryb.Ma inne brzmienie ale podobne. (Ja)-Pewnie. Draix chwycił w swe ręce harpum Ana staneła na brzegu łodzi a ja się mocno chwyciłam wiosła.Nagle przed nami wynurzył się wielki niebiesko granatowy smok.Miał długą szyję wielorybi ogon czułka a głowie otoczone błoną skrzela i płetwy które były zakończone dwoma długimi mocnymi i ostrymi kolcami.Do tego miał duże płetwy grzbietowe.Wiedziałam co to za smok ale nie sądziłam że spotkam gona poweszchni. (Ja)-Morski Strzelec! (Ana)-Wiem .Ojciec mi go kiedyś pokazywał ale myślałam że występują tylko w głębinach. (Draix)-A niech mnie! To dopiero bestia! Nagle zauważyłam że ten smok ma na grzbiecie sporą bliznę i to jeszcze świeżą. (Ja)-Przesadziłeś!Jak tak można skrzywdzić tak pięknego smoka!? (Draix)-Zaraz za pomni o tych krzywdach! Draix uniusł harpun w górę i wycelował w stronę smoka.Wtem Ana złapała go za rękę i spojrzała na niego jakby chciała go zabić. (Ana)-Jeśli ty go zabijesz to ja zabiję ciebie! Draix gwałtownie opuścił harpun.Wtem Ana powiedziałam coś po smoczemu do smoka. (Ana)-Spokojnie nie chcemy zrobić ci krzywdy. (Smok)-A ta blizna to niby co?Chcem dopać tylko tego w masce ciebie córko Posejdona i pół Nocną Furię zostawię! (Ana)-Wybacz mu!Jest tylko człowiekiem!Jeśli go zostawisz w spokoju obiecuję że wyleczę cię z tej blizny. (Smok)-Dobrze.Ale najpierw mnie przeprosi. (Ana)-A jak się nazywasz? (Smok)-Bolge. (Ana)-Draix Bolge da ci spokój ale musisz go przeprosić. (Draix)-Przeprosić smoka?Chyba śnisz? (Bolge)-Wrrr!!!Przeproś! (Draix)-.... Jednak nim Draix zdołał coś z siebie wyksztusić na Bolge spadła sieć.Nagle pojawił się statek piratów i to nie Czarna Perła.Smok utrzymywał się na wodzie ale nie mógł pływać i jednocześnie walczyć z siecią.Ana natychmiast skoczyła do wody by ratować smoka. Dobra!A teraz dobijamy do 130 koma i next!Aż 131 no nieźle! Ja natychmiast zmieniłam się smoka .Złapałam Draixa w łapy i poleciałam na statek. (Draix)-Puść mnie! (Ja)-Sorry słyszałam że lubisz walczyć.Ale jak wolisz pływać? (Draix)-Dobra!Postaw mnie na statku.Zajme się załogą. (Ja)-A ja statkiem. Postawiłam Draixa na statku a sama zaczełam go powoli niszczyć. Z perspektywy Draixa. Kiedy Asti postawiła mnie na szczęście na statku bo nie lubię latać zaczełem walczyć z załogą tego okrentu.Byli to jacyś piraci prawdopodobnie przemytnicy i ludzie chcący się wzbogacić na zdobyczach i łupach.Natychmiast skoczyłem na jakiś wyszy punkt i zaczełem strzelać z kuszy w ich stronę.A miałem trudniej gdyż miałem ograniczoną przestrzeń i nie znałem tego statku.Strzelałem im w nogi gdy ci się przewracali o ich ciała przewracali się następni.Jednak prosta zabawa szybko mi się znudziła i jeszcze skączyły mi się bełty.A mogłem zabrać te shirykeny ze statku.Natychmiast skoczyłem obok przewróconych zwijających się z bólu piratów.Zaczełem dobijać ich sztyletem.Zaraz jednak pojawiła się reszta załogi którzy mieli broń palną,Nie była to jakaś rewelacja co prawda ale można nią zabić szybko parę osób.W międzyczasie Asti uszkodzała stopniowo kolejne części statku. (Ja)-Chcę negocjować z kapitanem! (Pirat)-Dobrze. Nagle pojawił się ich kapitan.Był blady dobrze zbudowany miał czarne długie wonsy i kapelusz kapitana.I blizne od brody do ucha. (Kapitan)-Arrr!Czego chcesz!Bo chyba prosisz się o śmierć negocjując ze mną? (Ja)-Nie wyglądacie na tutejszych?Czego chcecie i co tu robicie? (Kapitan)-To prawda nie jesteśmy z tąd ale nie jesteśmy też nowi w tej braży.Jesteśmy tu by zarobić. (Ja)-Niby z czego nie lepiej napadać kontynęt?Tam są ten te królestwa, złoto i takie tam. (Kapitan)-Ja tam się nie wybieram!Panuję tam czarna śmierć!A po drugie to przez wikingów nie mamy już co rabować.Ani was napaść ani się z wami dogadać. (Ja)-Wiedźcie że zaraz moja znajoma rozwali ten statek zaś druga przypłynie tu ze smokiem którego próbiwaliście złapać.I on raczej nie będzie zadowolony wieżcie mi! (Kapitan)-A niech was!I te wasze bestie! Kapitan próbował dźgnąć mnie szablą ale ja zrobiłem zgrabny unik i rzuciłem w jego ramie nożem.Jednak gdy jeden pirat chciał mnie zaszczelić wtem pojawiła się Asti zastrzeliwująca go plazmą.Nagle pojawił się Bolgo w całej swej okazałości a na nim Ana.Oblali nas wszystkich wodą.A następnie sami dokończyli robotę.A szkoda miała być taka krwawa jadka. Z perspektywy Any. Po całej akcji wróciliśmy na łódź.Pozowliliśmy niektórym piratom przetrwać aby ci ostrzegli swoich że z nami się nie zadziera.Ale łodzi nie oszczędziłam!Po całym zajściu Draix w końcu przeprosił Bolgo a ja go wyleczyłam z blizby.Po tem smoki skiną głową na znak szacunku i znikł w odmętach oceanu.Gdy myśleliśmy że odpłyną na dobre znów się wynurzył.Tym razem trzymał coś bardzo małego w pysku.Położył nam to na łodzi.Wyglądało to jak kawałek niwiadomo czego zrobiony z kości. (Asti)-Co to? (Bolgo)-Sami się dowiecie.Nie wyrzucajcie tego wieżcie mi że się przyda. I teraz naprawdę znikną.Wziełam to coś do ręki.Wyglądało jak fraragment czegoś ale czego?Ani Asti która miała księge o magicznych przedmiotach ani Draix niewiedział co to jest .Wróilismy,na wyspę.Tam też nikt nie wiedział co to? I znowu w trasie. Z perspektywy Kingi. Miną jakiś czas.O dziwo Silver był dziwnie spokojny.Nadal nikt nie rozgryzł czym jest rzecz którą dostaliśmy od Bolgo.Ale była rzecz jeszcze bardziej nie pokojąca.Wódz poszedł parę dni temu do lasu i jeszcze nie wrócił.A co dzwniejsze zabrał ze sobą ten przeklęty sztylet.Niepokoję się że coś się stało.Tego dnia udałam się z przyjaciółmi do lasu by to sprawdzić.Był już z nami Szymek o dziwo szybko wyzdrowiał.Po godzinie szukania po wodzu ani śladu.Nagle coś usłyszałam.Były to dzwięki przypominające jęczenie jakiegoś smoka.Natychmiast pobiegliśmy w kierunku tego dzwięku.Ujrzeliśmy ognistoczerwono granatowego Tajfumeranga leżącego pomiędzy drzewami.Smok wyglądał na ledwo żywego.Ale to nie był smok tylko Granburg w smoczej postaci zaś obok niego ten magiczny sztylet który się dymił.Najwyraźniej Granburg próbował go zniszczyć ale tylko oberwał.Podeszliśmy do wodza. (Ana)-Jego stan jest raczej stabilny ale jego umysł jest wykończony jakby z czymś walczył.Obawiam się najgorszego. (Tessa)-Chyba wiem co masz na myśli. (Szymek)-Co? (Tessa)-On walczył z demonem.Dlatego ten sztylet jest tak potężny. (Ana)-Dokładnie.On oparł się jego sile ale kosztowało go to sporo wysiłku.Lepiej sprawdzę czy mieszkaniec sztyletu nadal tam jest. Ana obejrzała dokładnie sztylet.Jednak gdy tkneła rubinu który był w sztylecie natychmiast odrzuciła sztylet a sama złapała się za głowę. (Talion)-Ana nic ci nie jest? Ana jednak przez chwilę się nie odzywała tylko miała otwarte oczy i nawet nimi nie mrugała.Po chwili odzyskała kontakt ze światem. (Ja)-Halo tu ziemia do Any nie Olimp! (Ana)-Miałam straszną wizję!!! (Ja)-Nie drzyj się tak!Mam wrażliwy słuch.Dobrze wiesz czemu! (Mangle)-Jaką? (Ana)-Sorry.Widziałam Krukokiego trzymającego sztylet w ręku a za nim cień wielkiego demona.A potem wyrwane skrzydła!Niewiem czyje.Ale obawiam się że będzie to któreś z nas. (Talion)-Ale z tobą wszystko w porządku! (Ana)-Tak.Wiedziałabym gdyby coś ze mną byłoby nie tak.A jeśli chodzi o sztylet to jego mieszkaniec nigdzie się nie wybiera. Granburgowi udało się odzyskać przytomność.Zmienił się w człowieka i zaprowadziliśmy go do wioski.Ale był bardzo osłabiony.Gdy odzyskał przytomność opowiedział nam trochę więcej ale zbyt mało by wymyśleć o co w tym chodzi?Jednak gdy pokazaliśmy mu rzecz którą dostaliśmy od Bolgo od razu się otrząsł. (Granburg)-Powiedział bym wam co to jest.Jednak niestety niewiem.Ale wiem że ta rzecz to część czegoś większego i jak zdobędziecie je wszystkie dopiero się dowiecie.Płyńcie w morze to coś samo wskażę wam drogę. Wbrew własnej woli czy też z nią wypłyneliśmy czy może wylecieliśmy.Mangle z nami nie leciała ale powiedziała że dołączy jak tylko nauczy swoje dzieci latać. Mglista wyspa. Byliśmy na skrzydłach jakieś kilka może kilkanaście godzin.Znaczy się nie wszyscy ale większość.Była już noc a co nie którzy już przysypiali.Nagle ujrzeliśmy mgłe. (Ja)-No i pięknie.Nie dość że nie możemy myśleć to jeszcze widzieć! (Ana)-Ja na to coś zaradzę. Ana machneła pare razy rękoma i mgła się rozeszła.Wtedy ukazała nam się wyspa z tropikalą roślinością.To trochę dziwne jak na okolice w której temperatuta może dojść do minusowej temperatury i to dość niskiej by dostać odmrożeń. (Asti)-Zawsze będziesz tak się bawić pogodą?To się może zemścić. (Ana)-Ja mam nad nią władzę. (Dyfcia)-Przenocujmy tu.Nawet na nogach dłużej nie postoje. (Ja)-Popieram. (Talion)-Nawet nie znamy wyspy! (Szymek)-Jak to nie!To Mglista wyspa! (Ana)-Skąd wiesz? (Szymek-Przelatywałem kiedyś nad nią.Raczej jest bezludna. (Tessa)-Czyli śpimy na ziemi?Nie tego oczekiwałam po kilku godzinym locie! (Dyfcia)-Ja tam śpie na drzewie.Znacznie wygodniej. (Ana)-Chyba zrobię tak samo. (Tessa)-A ja tam mogę spać wszędzie. (Ja)-Serio?Wolicie się meczyć?Ja tam wziełam hamak ale kto co tam woli. (Wszyscy)-Co!? (Ja)-No wódz nie powiedział na jak długo lecimy.Wolałam się przygotować.A wy nie? (Ana)-Nieważne.Dobranoc. Zawiesiłam swój hamak na pniach drzew i zasnełam jak chyba wszyscy.Jednak obudziłam się w zupełnie nnym miejscu w którym było więcej drzew na których były zbudowane jakieś domki z drewna i liści .A pod nimi na środku paliło się ognisko.A gdzieś przy nim było coś w rodzaju platwormy z jakimś dziwnym totemem.Dopiero po chwili zoriętowałam się że jestem związana do jakiegoś kamienego pala jakimiś sznurami i to nie koniecznie pochodzenia roślinego.Obok mnie byli wszyscy poza smokami.I byli tam samo związani.Nawet Ana była która przecierz zasneła w smoczej postaci.Szkoda że te słupy były z kamienia tak można by było je zniszyć.Spojrzałam na swoich rówieśników. (Ja)-Hej.Albo to mi odbiło i przywiązaliście tu mnie co nie tłumaczy czemu w jesteście związani?Albo to ktoś nas tu porwał i uwięził. (Asti)-Raczej ta druga opcja.Ja niczego nie pamiętam .Zasnełam i obudziłam się tutaj z wami. (Tessa)-Ja chyba coś pamiętam.No tak.Byliśmy związani do jakiś kiji i nieśli nas jacyć tubylcy.Nieśli nas przez łąkę pełną fiołków. (Talion)-Fiołków?To czego czuję się jakbym dostał drzewem w głowę? (Tessa)-To dlatego że kichnełeś i dostałeś porządnie maczugą w głowe.Ja w sumie też dostałam ale to przez te komary które nie pozwalały mi być cicho. Nagle pojawili się tubylcy.Byli niscy.Mieli szarą skórę pomalowaną w żółte centki.Byli ubrani raczej jak typowi indianie różnicą było to że nosili tuniki z liści i mieli maczety.A na rękach mieli sporo bransolet.Tylko jeden wyglądał inaczej.Nosił na sobie czaszkę niedzwiedzia i naszyjnik z smoczych zębów.Jedynie jeden kawałek nie wyglądał jak kość.Do tego miał coś w rodzaju laski (trochę jak laska Valki tylko drugi koniec był zakończony ostrzem ).Ale raczej nie wyglądał na smoczego tresera.Spojrzał na nas z ciekawością .A następnie wybełkotał coś do swoich. (Ana)-Kim jesteście? (Talion)-Czekaj do nich trzeba inaczej.Ja Talion.My przyjaciele.Wy nas wypuścić my odlecieć. Wódz tubylców znów coś powiedział do swoich ludzi po czym zatkano usta Taliona jakoś szmatą. (Asti)-Nie są rozmowni. Nagle zauważyłam że tam w odali było coś napisane. (Ja)-Hej widzicie to?Tam na tym pniu jest coś wyryte. (Ana)-To zmodifikowane runy!Niewiem z jakim rodzajem pisma połączone ale można je odzczytać. (Tessa)-Serio?Co tam piszę. Jednak nim Ana zdołała nam odpowiedzieć.Podszedł do nas tamten tubylec i zaczą coś mówić do reszty.Co chwilę patrząc na nas. (Asti)-Jak myślicie co chcą z nami zrobić? (Tessa)-Zjeść!Tak zawsze jest!Jestem za młoda by być zjedzona!I gdzie są smoki? (Asti)-Właśnie smoki!Może jak się w nie zmienimy to się uwolnimy! Jednak nikomu nie udało się zminić w smoka. (Ana)-Te sznury są jakieś przeklęte! (Ja)-Ana a możesz przywołać księżyc. (Ana)-Zwariowałaś!Nie! Nagle tamci dzicy zaczeli nam zabierać wszystko co metalowe nie wiadomo w jakim celu.Talion by pewnie zabił gdyby nie to że był związany.Wszystko przez to że dzicy zabrali mu całą broń. W międzyczasie u smoków.A konkretnie Dyfcia. Obudziłam się rano.I prawie natychmiast przybrałam ludzką postać.Rozejrzałam się wokół byli tylko Szymek i Lilia.Ale ani śladu reszty.Smoki też to zaniepokoiło. (Ja)-Hej widzieliście gdzieś reszę? (Szymek)-Nie.Jakby tak po prostu znikneli. (Lilia)-Podejrzane.Pamiętam że przyleciałam do was wieczorem i zasnełam.Po tem obudziłam się na chwilkę ale usłyszałam dziwną melodię i zasnełam. (Szymek)-Myślałem że mi się śni.A najwyraźniej ktoś grał ją naprawdę. (Ja)-To dziwne .Chodźmy poszukać reszty.Może się zgubili. (Lilia)-Dobrze ale najpierw coś zjedzmy. Złapaliśmy kilka ryb a następnie zaczeliśmy się rozglądać za śladami przyjaciół.Znaleźliśmy ślady nagich stóp.To było jeszcze dziwniejsze bo nikt z nas przynajmniej nie smoków nie chodził boso.Poszliśmy w kierunku śladów jednak coś nas zatrzymało.Była to łąka pełna niebieskich Oleandrów.Lilia i Szymek od razu nabawili się alergi. (Lilia)-Musimy to szybko minąć. (Ja)-Zgodzę się ja też zaraz chyba złapię alergię od tych kwastów! Szybko polecieliśmy nad łąką a nie było to łatwe.Gdy ją mineliśmy ujrzeliśmy wioskę. Z perspektywy Kingi. Rązwiązali nas z tych dziwnych sznurów a następnie przyprowadzili nas do jakieś jaskini gdzie była spora kupa żelastwa wszlkiego typu. (Talion)-Ile tu broni! (Ja)-Jak myślicie chcieli nas złożyć w ofierze jakiemuś bustwu? (Asti)-Chyba tak.Ciekawe co to za bóstwo? Nagle usłyszeliśmy dzwięk tak jakby coś poruszało się po tej kupie metalu.Następnie ujrzeliśmy wielkie żółte oczy.Przed naszymi oczami ukazał się wielki Zaduśny Zdech i to największy jaki może tylko być!(Taki jak w SoD tyle że nie co większy).Z jego paszczy dymił się dym był ogromny biały z czarnym brzuchem i pomalowany jak co tubylcy.Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni na widok tak wielkiego smoka. (Asti)-Witaj smoku.Nie chcemy zrobić ci krzywdy. (Zdech)-Doskonale wiem że większość z was to pół smoki. (Talion)-Nie zamierzasz nas zjeść? (Zdech)-Zjeść?Nie, ludzkie mienso jest zbyt żylaste zaś smoków nie jadam.Jestem Royk.Ale tamci wariaci wołają na mnie Król Mgieł. Przedstawiliśmy mu się okazało się że jest całkiem spoko smokiem.A ludzie przez pomyłkę wzieli go za jakiegoś bożka bo jest przerośnietęty. (Asti)-Wybacz że zapytam.Ale jak to możliwe że jesteś taki wielki?Znaczy się widziałam już mutacje u Szeptozgonów i u wielu smoków.I że każde gniazdo ma swego króla bądź królową ale z takim czymś się jeszcze nie spotkałam, (Royk)-Zawsze byłem inny .Przybyłem tu kiedyś jako mały smok w hełmnie wikinga i od kąd pamiętam zawsze byłem większy od reszty rówieśników. (Ana)-Są tu jakieś inne Zdechy? (Royk)-Niestety jestem tu sam.Tylko ludzie mnie odwiedzają ale nie są moim towarzystem oni się mnie tylko boją. (Ja)-Pewnie jesteś bardzo samotny,Czemu się nie zaprzyjaźnisz z ludźmi. (Royk)-Próbowałem ale oni mnie nie rozumieją. (Asti)-Choć z nami.Jak się uda będziesz miał nowe towarzystwo i przy okazji przestaną się ciebie bać. Royk poszedł z nami.Jedenk gdy weszliśmy do wioski ujrzeliśy pobojowisko.Tubylcy biegali jak oszalali zaś Lilia,Szymek i Dyfcia szaleli atakując tych ludzi. (Tessa)-Szymek!Oni nie są naszymi wrogami! (Ana)-Tessa ma rację.Lili proszę cię przestań ich atakować! Smoki wraz z Dyfcią natychmiast się uspokoiły zaś tubylcy gdzieś się pochowali. (Dyfcia)-Sorry.Myśleliśmy że was zjedli. (Talion)-Było blisko.Ale nie, chcieli nami nakarmić Royka. (Lilia)-Kto to Royk? (Ja)-To jest Royk.Royk poznaj Lilie,Dyfcię i Szymka. Royk podszedł bliżej smoków.Nocne Furie lekko się wzdrygły na widok takiego Zaduśnego Zdecha.Ale po chwili zaczeły mu się przyglądać. (Royk)-Miło poznać. Nagle otoczyli nas tubylcy z dzidami w rękach.Jednak wtedy w naszej obronie staną Royk.Zaryczał głośno i machną skrzydłami po czym tubylcy mu się pokłonili szepcząc między sobą. (Royk)-Mam dość tego waszego składania mi ofiar z ludzi! Tubylcy słuchali ale nic nie rozumieli ze smoczego. (Talion)-Ana rozgryzłaś może w końcu ich język? (Ana)-Ledwo.Ale nie rozumiem co mówią. (Royk)-Mam pomysł.Ja znam ich język ale nie potrafię mówić w ich języku.Ja będę ci tłumaczyć co oni mówią a ty będziesz tłumaczyć co ja mówię.Dobrze? (Ana)-Sprubóję. (Royk)-Mówią.że nie chcą obcych na wyspie i że mam z wami walczyć.Ten kto przegra nie ma prawa powrotu na wyspę i musi ją opuścić.Powiedz że nie mam zamiaru z wami walczyć.I że niepotrzebuję ofiar z ludzi. Ana to przetłumaczyła.Tubylcy o czymś przez momęt rozmawiali po czym odpowiedzieli. (Royk)-Mówią że cieszą się że nie muszą składać ofiar ale jeśli chcecie odlecieć musicie przysiąc że wiecej nigdy nie wrócicie na tą wyspę. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie .Wszyscy się zgodzili.Nikt nie chcia wracać na tą wyspę . (Ana)-Zgoda. Wtem Royk spojrzał groźnie na wodza tubyców.A właścieiwe na jego naszyjnik.Ten chyba zrozumiał o co chodzi bo po chwili ściągną z niego jakiś osmolony kawałeczek kości i dał nam. (Royk)-To prezęt.Jest u nas zwyczaj że gościom na wyspie którzy z tąd odpływają wódz musi dać jeden z amuletów na szyji.Weźcie go na szczęście.I żegnajcie. (Wszyscy)-Dozobaczenia. Natychmiast odlecieliśmy z tej dziwnej jakże wyspy.Na pewno nikt z nas nie chciał tam wracać.Chociarz Royk wydał nam się całkiem spoko to tubycy byli robnięci.Dopiero po chwili zajrzałam do torby w której był ten kawałek kości czy co to tam było.Ale zamiast jedego i drugiego kawałka kości który był w torbie był jeden cały połączony.Wszystkich nas to dziwiło.Przypadek?Nie sądzę Tak wiem że next do kitu.Inaczej ktoś by to czytał. Mecz. Detykt dla Wojskowej za cierpliwość. Lecieliśmy dwa dni od wylotu z tamtej dziwnej wyspy.Postanowiliśmy zrobić postój.Akurat blisko nas była wyspa i to nie byle jaka.Była duża i nazywała się Island Rock a miasto do którego spływali do słownie wszyscy Zigorg.Można było znaleść tam wszystko.Jednak nie było to miasto dla osób o słabych nerwach.Było to miasto przekrętów i kupców.Wylądowaliśmy w porcie gdzie na miejscu odrazu pojawił się komitet powitalny.Byli to strarznicy dobrze uzbrojeni.Było ich chyba z dzieśięciu. (Talion)-O proszę przyszli na przywitać! (Ja)-Czego chcecie? (Strażnik1)-Pół smoki nie są tu mile widziane.A smoki tym bardziej.Musicie zgłosić się do władcy tej wyspy że tu jesteście. (Asti)-Ej!Przedtem nie musieliśmy się nigdzie zgłaszać! (Strażnik2)-Takie przepisy.Inaczej musicie zapłacić złotem. Odsuneliśmy się kawałek od strażników by nas nie słyszeli. (Ja)-Dla mnie sprawa jest prosta.Pujdźmy do tego ich władcy i po sprawie. (Talion)-Nie ma mowy.Nie znam go ale wiem że kręcą się wokół niego ludzie którzy za mną nie przepadają.Nie chcę by wiedzieli że tu jestem. (Dyfcia)-Zaraz.Przecierz oni powiedzieli że tylko pół smoki mają się zgłosić lub zapłacić. (Ja)-Tylko widzisz tylko ja z Aną nie licząc smoków nie jesteśmy półsmokami i jeszcze Tessa. (Dyfcia)-Tylko czy oni o tym wiedzą? (Tessa)-Nieźle kombinujesz.Wychodzi na to że ja,Kinga,Ana i Talion,Dyfcia możemy spokojnie przejść.Tylko co z resztą? (Asti)-Ja nie ufam tym ludziom. (Szymek)-Wolał bym zostać z wami. (Ana)-Ej strażnicy a co ze zwykłymi ludźmi? (Strażnik4)-Mogą spokojnie przejść. (Ana)-Czekajcie chwilę. Czekaliśmy po pięciu minutach przyszła Ana z piątką ludzi. (Ja)-Kim oni są. (Ana)-Eos,Apollo,Artemida,Nyks,Enyo. (Tessa)-Śmieszne ,nazywają się jak twoje zwierzaki. (Nyks)-Bo nimy jesteśmy.Możemy po prostu zmieniać się w zwykłych ludzi. (Asti)-Fajnie.Niektórym to zawsze z górki. Podeszliśmy do strarzników. (Asti)-Pójdziemy ze smokami.Ale w asyście tych pięciorga ludzi. (Strażnik6)-Niech wam będzie. Asti,smoki i Dyfcia oraz zwierzęta Any w ludzkiej formie poszły do władcy wyspy my zaś udaliśmy się na rynek główny poznać miasto.Było tam pełno turystów handlarzy a między innymi Johan Kupczy ,kuglarzy i grajków.Było tam sporo budowli a niebo było przejrzyste z drobnymi zachmurzeniami. W międzyczasie w twierdzy władcy wyspy.Perspektywa Asti. Strażnicy wprowadzili nas do pałacu który był twierdzą władcy.Był duży i miał wielkie stalowe wrota.Gdy weszliśmy do środka ujrzeliśmy na początku schody potem portrety na tarczach a następniedużą salę przyozdobioną marmurem i w niektórych miejscach złotem.Na końcu był spory drewniany pozłacany tron na którym siedział owy władca.Był średniego wzrostu miał niebieskie oczy ,krótką brodę płaszcz z futer i coś na wzór korony.Zaś do pasa miał przypięty miecz.A palce miał przyozdobione wielkimi złotymi pierścieniami z kamieniami.Strarznicy mu się pokłonili my nie zamierzaliśmy tego zrobić. (Władca)-Ja jestem Dago władca tej wyspy.Czemu mi się nie kłaniacie?! (Dyfcia)-Wybacz ale nie jesteś naszym władcą. (Dago)-Rozumiem.Co was tu sprowadza?I kim jesteście? (Ja)-Ja jestem Ana,a oni Dyfcia,Szymek,Eos,Nyks,Enyo,Artemida i Apollo. (Dago)-Dziwne imiona twoich przyjaciół.Są z Rzymu? (Enyo)-Pochodzimy z tamtąd. (Dago)-Bardzo ciekawe.A co was tu sprowadza? (Dyfcia)-Pochodzimy z wyspy Wiatrów lub Skrzydlatych.Byliśmy w podróży i tutaj postanowiliśmy zrobić postój. (Dago)-Ja bardzo chętnie przyjmuję gości o ile mają dobre zamiary.Pewnie czujecie się nie swojo wśród tylu ludzi.Ale na tej wyspie też są półsmoki i smoki też.Jednym z nich jest mój smok.Ale akurat on śpi w swojej komnacie i nie wolno go budzić.Ale chyba znam kogoś kto może was tutaj oprowadzić. Wtem za dzwi pojawiła się dziewczyna o brązowych włosach do żebr z niebieskimi końcówkami i grzywką do połowy twarzy.Ubrana była w czerwoną bluzkę leginsy i białą spódnice.Podeszła do nas i się przedstawiła.Ale Dyfcia natychmiast ją rozpoznała. (Dyfcia)-Apka!Tyle czasu! (Apka)-Dyfcia!Co tutaj robisz? (Dyfcia)-Wraz z przyjaciółmi postanowiłam zrobić postój a ty? (Apka)-Zatrzymałam się tutaj i zamieszkałam.Wiesz jak jest! (Dago)-Widzę że się znacie.Do dobrze.A teraz wyjdźcie. Wyszliśmy z tego pałacu.Spojrzeliśmy na Apkę z masą pytań w głowie. (Dyfcia)-Z kąd znasz Dago? (Apka)-Mieszkam tu już jakiś czas i sporo się dowaiaduję na temat tego co się dzieję w pałacu.Ale nie dajcie się oszukać.Dago bywa okrutny i chciwy.A jego doradcy są jak hieny. (Ja)-Naprawdę?A co ze smokami? (Apka)-Sam ma smoka ale nawet na nim nie lata.Trzyma go głównie dla ozdoby.Za to od niedawna zaczą interesować się wyścigami smoków.Tak się tym zainteresował że wprowadził to jako jedne z zawodów na wyspie. (Dyfcia)-A wiesz może gdzie mogą być moji przyjaciele?Rozdzieliliśmy się w porcie. (Apka)-Pewne w centrum miasta.Tam trafiają wszyscy turyści. Z perspektywy Kingi. Dotarliśmy do centrum miasta.Wszędzie ludzie sklepy,naciągacze i niewiadomo co jeszcze.Tak się zainteresowałam tym co jest wokół że zapomniałam na momęt o reszcie.Nagle usłyszałam dzwięk bijatyki.Zobaczyłam tłum ludzi a po środku Taliona i smoki walczących z jakimiś ochroniarzami za którymi stał bogato ubrany człowiek.Natychmiast do nich pobiegłam. (Ja)-Ogarnijcie się!Jesteśmy tu tylko na chwilę a wy już pakujęcie się w kłopoty. (Talion)-Nie o to tu chodzi! Po pierwsze to oni nas zatakowali!Po drugie ten człowiek kiedyś mnie oszukał i jest mi winny wyjaśnienia! Chciałam ich powstrzymać ale było już za puźno.Kiedy Talion chciał już dopaść tamtego człowieka pojawili się strażnicy i złapali nas wszystkich.Chyba jedynie Ana nie była świadoma tego co się stało bo dawno zgubiliśmy ją gdzies w tłumie.Wtem pojawiła się Dyfcia,Asti,Eos,Nyks,Artemida,Apollo i Enyo z jakoś dziewczyną która też była pół smokiem.Zwierzęta Any natychmiast przybrały naturalną formę i zaczeły nas bronić.Ludzie zaczeli uciekać.Wtem pojawiło się dużo więcej strarzników którzy zarzucili na nas ciężką sieć i chcieli nas w niej powtrzymać.Wtem tamta dziewczyna coś do nas powiedziała. (Apka)-Nie stawiajcie oporu bo będzie gorzej!Wieźcie mi . (Dyfcia)-Ona mówi prawdę. Reszty nie pamiętam bo straciłam przytomność. Z perspektywy Szymka. Związali nas a następnie zaprowadzili do jakieś sali przypominającej cele tylko bez krat a zamiast nich stalowe drzwi.Chciałem uciec ale Tessa kazała mi nic nie robić by nie pogorszyć sprawy.Być może miała rację bo kiedy byłem nad miastem widziałem wieże strarznicze z których można strzelać i to znacznie solidniesze od tych na Berk.Ogłuszyli Kinge,Taliona,Asti i Dyfcię.Byłem przerażony.Kiedy odzyskali przytomność do pokoju weszli strarznicy.Powiedzieli że zabierają nas na odprawę sądową czy coś w tym stylu. Z perspektwy Any. Właśnie oglądałam mapę miasta.Kiedy nagle przypełzła do mnie zdyszona Enyo.Była zmęczona i trochę przerażona. (Ja)-Enyo co się stało? (Enyo)-Porwali ich.Nam udało się uciec.Ale nie twoim przyjaciołom .Wpakowali się w kłopoty a teraz będą ich sądzić.W najgorszym wypadku dostaną karę śmierci. (Ja)-Co!?Zaprowadz mnie tam natychmiast! Z perspektywy Kingi. Zaprowadzili nas do sali królewskiej.Wokół byli zgromadzeni ludzi a przy tronie stali doradcy tamtego króla między innymi ten człowiek którego chciał dopaść Talion.Na tronie siedział król zaś obok niego spory smok rasy Twardopysk Płatoskrzydły. (Ja)-Przepraszam że się wtrącę ale co tu się dzieję. (Dago)-Milcz! Jesteście oskarzeni o próbę pobicia być może morderstwa królewskiego doradcy. (Talion)-To nie prawda!Chciałem z nim tylko pogadać,a on na mnie nasłał swoich ochroniarzy! (Doradca)-To już rozstrzygnie władca! (Dago)-Doradco czy to prawda? (Doradca)-Łże!Nie dość że półsmoki to barbarzyńcy to na dodatek kłamcy! (Apka)-Królu sama byłam świadkiem i widziałam co zaszło.Oni się tylko bronili. (Doradca)-To wytłumacz mi czego wszyscy nie udali się do władcy.Przecierz nie tylko ci co byli w pałacu są pół smokami. (Talion)-Nie moja wina że nie mogłem się tu wtedy zjawić.Mam z twoimi ludźmi problem a nie chcę się narażać. (Dago)-A to jaki? (Talion)-Kiedyś spotkałem twojego doradcę.I szczeże mówiąc wtedy nie był tak wysoko pozstawiony.Pożyczyłem mu trochę złota choć nie chętnie.Jednak kiedy przyszłem po zwrot wtedy nasłał na mnie swoich ludzi zaś smoki które znałem zniewolił. (Doradca)-To on odemnie pożyczył złoto i nasłał smoki.Ja je tylko uwięziłem po to by nikomu nie zrobiły krzywdy .A on je uwolnił. (Dago)-Cisza!Wysłuchałem obu wersji.Teraz.... Jednak nim Dago zdołał coś powiedzieć do sali wtargneła Ana. (Dago)-Kim jesteś?Strarze zatrzymać ją! (Ana)-Spokojnie.Jestem Ana i to nie jest zamach.Przyszłam bo są tu moji przyjaciele. (Dago)-Czy wiesz co zaszło? (Ana)-Nie byłam na miejscu zdarzenia ale poinformowano mnie o tym. (Dago)-Kim jesteś? (Ana)-Jestem Ana Hellen pół bogini córka Posejdona. (Dago)-W bajki to ja nie wieżę. (Ana)-A jakoś smoki znajdują się w tej sali i pół smoki równierz. (Dago)-Siądź,więc jak mówiłem teraz przemyślę zeznania obu oskarżonych.I nikt poza mną nie ma prawa wyjśćia z tej sali! Po dzieśięciu minutach Dago wrócił . (Dago)-Po przemyśleniu całej sprawy i zeznaniu świadków uznaję Taliona i jego towarzyszy winych! (Apka)-Domagam się meczu! Wtem cała sala zamarła a po chwili ludzie zaczeli szeptać między sobą zaś smok Dago natychmiast wstał na cztery łapy. (Dago)-Jesteś pewna?Czy wiesz że przegrana kończy się śmiercią w tym wypadku? (Apka)-Jestem! (Dago)-Niech więc wszyscy się przygotują a podejrzanych niech na okrągło pilnują strarze. Zaprowadzili nas do innej celi.Właściwie warunki w niej były o niebo lepsze niż w normalnym więzieniu a na dodatek było co jeść.Apka też tu była. (Ja)-O co chodzi z tym meczem?! (Apka)-Części z was mówiłam że król wprowadził tu wyścigi smoków.Otóż postanowiono że nie jasne sprawy będą roztrzygane po przez jakoś dyscyplinę sportową bo królowi nudziło siedzenie na sali sądowej i roztrzyganie skomplikowanych sporów między podanymi.Kiedyś były to krwawe walki na arenie.Jednak kiedy Dago zobaczył smocze wyścigi natychmiast to wprowadził. (Tessa)-Ale skąd wiesz że umiemy w to grać? (Apka)-W teori praktycznie już wygraliście ten mecz.Możecie się zmieniać w smoki więc bardziej panujecie nad sobą niż na ten przykład człowiek nad smokiem. (Asti)-Logiczne.A z kim będziemy grać? (Apka)-Tego niewiem ale doradca wybierze przeciwko wam tylko jedną drużynę z sześciu i wy będziecie musieli ją pokonać. (Dyfcia)-A jeśli nie pokonamy? (Apka)-To albo przywiążą was łańcuchami ze specjalnego metalu do ściany i umieszczą w pod ziemiach miasta albo śmierć. (Talion)-Zamawiam łańcuchy. (Ja)-Kiedy ten mecz? (Apka)-Jutro.Radzę się wam przygotować.Dozobaczenia. Apka wyszła z celi my niestety nie mogliśmy.Pozostało tylko czekać i mieć nadzieję że trafią się nam słabi przeciwnicy. Nastał ranek .Gdy ledwo część z nas się obudziła usłyszeliśmy strarzników idących w stronę naszej celi.Natychmiast nas z niej wyciągneli a tych co spali oblali kubłem zimnej wody.Zaprowadzili nas do części areny która była całkiem spora ale nie w nienaganym stanie.Zamkneli dzwi dopiero po chwili zoriętowaliśmy że niema z nami Any.Zamiast niej na chwilę pojawiła się Apka. (Szymek)-Gdzie jest Ana? (Apka)-Anie nic nie jest.Król w ostatniej chwili zakazał jej brać udział w meczu.Za powód podał że nie brała udziału w całym zajściu i że to niesprawiedliwe żeby heroska brała w tym udział. (Talion)-A od kiedy sprawiedliwość jest na porządku dziennym? (Apka)-Jest też jeszcze jedno.Doradca wybrał siódmą drużynę. (Ja)-Ale mówiłaś że było sześć.A z resztą co to za różnica?I tak ich rozgromimy! (Apka)-Właśnie chodzi o to,że ta drużyna była zdyskwalikowana za zachowanie.Ale to nie jest najgorsze. (Tessa)-A co? (Apka)-To najlepsza drużyna na wyspie a na dodatek w ich drużynie są dwa półsmoki i to najlepsi gracze.I chyba doszedł też do nich jakiś nowy ale raczej człowiek. (Talion)-To nie problem.Hej a może zagrasz z nami? (Apka)-Przykro mi nie mogę.Po prostu i już.Za godzinę zaczynacie wykorzystajcie ten czas na wymyślenie strategi. Apka znou nas zostawiła.I tak mineła godzina każde z nas przygotowało się jak mogło ale brakowało nam jedengo zawodnika.Straże wyprowadziły nas na zewnątrz.Znajdywaliśmy się na ogromnej arenie.Na trybunach siedziała cała masa ludzi.Niebo było przejrzyste a pogoda idealna na wyścigi smoków.Dago wraz z doradcami i smoim smokiem zają miejsce.Ale siedziała wśród nich jeszcze jedna osoba.Była to Dagmara ta sama która była uwięziona na Berk.Tylko co ona tam robi?I jak się wydostała?W końcu na arenę wyszli nasi przeciwnicy.Były tam dwa pół smoki.Jeden z nich to pół Gromogrzmot zaś druga była Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem.Był jeszcze chłopak o czarnych włosach i granatowych oczach jego smokiem był Snow Wraith zaś kolejny zawodnikiem był człowiek o siwych włosach i czarnych oczach a jego smok to Kroplowij.I był jeszcze zawodnik ten na widok którego Talion się omal nie rzucił na Draixa ,ale się opanował.To właśnie o nim mówiła Apka.Jego smokiem była Śpiewająca Śmierć (jak ktoś nie kojarzy to ten smok co pojawi się w 3 sezonie serialu JS). (Dyfcia)-Hej nie chcę wtrącać ale nie mamy piątego zawodnika! (Dago)-Skazanych nie obowiązują przywileje!Ale jak wam tak zależy to poproście widownię. (Talion)-To kto na ochotnika do naszej drużyny!?Śmiało! Widzowie zamilkli i zaczeli patrzeć na siebie i na nas.Ale nikt nie chciał się zgłosić.Nagle gdzieś z brzegu widowni staneła jakaś dziewczyna. (Kelly)-Ja się zgłoszę! (Dago)-A kim jesteś?I czy masz smoka? (Kelly)-Mam na imię Kelly i jestem z Berk! A moim smokiem jest biała Furia Nataliax! (Talion)-Prosimy znajomą na arenę! (Dago)-Możesz wziąść udział! Kelly natychmiast na swojej Furii przyleciała do nas. (Ja)-Co ty tutaj robisz? (Kelly)-Wódz mi kazał tu przylecieć by przekazać ważną wiadomość władcy tej wyspy.A wy? (Asti)-Długa historia.A co tu robi Dagmara? (Kelly)-Musieliśmy ją wypuścić inaczej doszło by do wojny.Podejrzewam że chcę zawrzeć sojusz z Dago. Zabrzmiał róg i rozpoczą się mecz.Została wystrzelona biała owca i smoki się na nią ruszyły.Kiedy Dyfcia chciała zabrać owcę ten pół Gromogrzmot przemkną przed nią jakby nigdy nic i ją zabrał.Natępnie podał do Zębacza a ona do tamtego starszego gościa.Chciałam im przeszkodzić ale Draix ze swoim nowym smokiem mi przeszkodzili wlatując mi w drogę .Ale jednak to my przez pierwszą połowę prowadziliśmy .Było 10 na 7dla nas.Nagle jednak zabrzmiał róg Kończący pierwszą połowę meczu. Przepraszam ale net mi się ścią.I nie mam już po co pisać tego bloga.Prawdopodobnie kończę działalność :( .Spróbuję coś napisać ale nie obiecuję cudów. W międzyczasie u dróżyny przeciwnej.Perspektywa naratorki. Zawodnicy zastanawiali się co zrobić by pokonać przeciwników.Wiedzieli że jeśli przegrają już więcej nie będą mogli tu zagrać.Dyskusja trwała gdy nagle do ich pokoju weszła postać w pięknej długiej lawędowej sukni.Była to Dagmara. (Starzec)-Czego chcesz? (Dagmara)-Trochę z szacunkiem.Jestem władczynią wyspy berserków. (Pół gromogrzmot)-Co więc taka osoba jak ty robi w takim miejscu? (Dagmara)-Chcem wam pomóc.Widzę że przegrywacie. (Draix)-Niby dlaczego? (Dagmara)-Powiedzmy że postawiłam bardzo dużą kwotę na to że wygracie. (Draix)-A jaką? (Dagmara)-I tak tyle nie macie. (Pół gromogrzot)-Jak chcesz nam pomóc? Dagmara pokazała w dłoni trzy bardzo małe strzałki zakończone ostrymi końcami. (Starzec)-Mamy oszukiwać? (Dagmara)-Ja bym nie nazwała tego oszustwem lecz wyrównaniem szans. Dagmara podała Draixowi strzałki i staneła przed wyjściem po czym jeszcze na chwilę odwróciła głowę. (Dagmara)-A jeśli powiecie komu kolwiek o tym to obiecuję że moji ludzie was znajdą i będa torturować.A oni potrafią złamać nawet smoka! I poszła zostawiając zawodników samych. Z perspektywy Kingi. Zabrzmiał róg rozpoczynający drógą połowę meczu.Zawodnicy rzucili się na lecące owce.One latały wszędzie były na trybunach,arenie,w mieście, bardzo wysoko nad ziemią i w tłumie.Wynik cały czas się wyrównywał.Cały czas jedna dróżyna doganiała drógą.Została wystrzelona kolejna owca.Złapał ją Talion.Ale pół Zębaczka zabrała mu ją i podała do pół Gromogrzmota .Ale ja z Asti mu ją szybko zabrałam i podałam do Dyfci.Dyfcia niewiedziała jak złapać owcę bo była otoczona przez dróżynę przeciwną.Niespodziewanie odbiła ja głową i trafiła.Sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze z dwa razy.Nagle obok Dyfci przeleciał Draix z tamtą pół smoczycą.Po chwili niewiadomo dlaczego Dyfcia leżała na ziemi.Przerwano wtedy mecz by zobaczyć co się stało.Natychmiast wylądowaliśmy na ziemi. (Asti)-Nic ci nie jest? (Dyfcia)-Nie mogę machać prawym skrzydłem.Prawie go nie czuję! (Ja)-Poradzimy sobie bez ciebie.Odpocznij. Dyfcia zmieniła się w człowieka i siadła na ławce ze spuszczoną głową.Znowiono mecz,Tym razem Talion wykonywał sztuczkę Dyfci.I znowu prowadziliśmy.Kiedy nagle tuż jak miną go Draix osuną się o ścianę areny i spadł na ziemię.To mu się raczej nie zdarzało.Znowu przerwano mecz.Akurat pod konie drugiej części. (Nati)-No pięknie !Tracimy kolejnego zawodnika! (Kelly)-Nic ci nie jest? (Talion)-Nie mogę poruszać ramionami .Wougle ich nie czuję! (Szymek)-Jesteś w stanie grać? (Talion)-Nawet jeśli to zaliczył bym jeszcze parę takich upadków podczas gry.Grajce bez ze mnie! (Ja)-No dobra. Talion siadł na ławcę i bez żadnych tłumaczeń rozpoczęto rundę ostateczną.Czyli wystrzelenie czarnej owcy w najmnie spodziewanym momęcie.Lataliśmy czekając na czarną owcę jeszcze z pięć minut.Niespodziewanie poleciała w górę.Każdy próbował ją złapać,jednak nik nie miał jej dłużej w szponach niż minutę.Udało mi się ją pochwycić ale niespodziewanie Draix ze swoim smokie zepchneli mnie i Asti na bok odbierając nam owcę.I już pędzili w stronę kosza.I już mieli trafić kiedy Twardopysk Dago bezprawnie wyrwał smokowi Draixa owcę i chwycił ją mocno we swoje szpony.Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni.Złaszcza władca który omal nie wypluł wina jak to zobaczył.Natychmiast wstał wraz z doradcami. (Dago)-Gormid co ty wyprawisz!? Jednak smok tylko głośno rykną i wylądował na arenie trzymając mocno owcę.Strarze otoczyły smoka.My wylądowaliśmy tuż przy nim.Sam Dago podszedł do niego by go uspokoić.Jednak smok za nic nie chciał puścić owcy. (Doradca)-Twój smok zdziczał panie! (Dago)-Zamilcz!Że też go nie rozumiem. (Asti)-Ale my znamy smoczy.Możemy pomóc. (Dago)-Nie ufam wam.Skąd mam wiedzieć że mnie nie okłamiecie? (Apka)-Ja cie nie okłamię.Przysięgam na chonor pół smoków i smoków. (Dago)-Tłumacz co mówi. (Apka)-Dlaczego zabrałeś czarną owcę? (Gormid)-Dlaczego?Spytaj dziewczyny w lawędowej sukni! (Apka)-Mówi że Dagmara ma coś z tym współnego. (Dagmara)-Ja ale dlaczego ja? (Gormid)-Dała właścicielowi Śpiewającej śmierci zatrute strzałki. (Apka)-Mówi że dałaś Draixowi zatrute strzałki. (Dyfcia)-To dlatego mie i Taliona sparaliżowało! (Dago)-Czy to prawda? (Draix)-Ja nic nie wiem! Wtem Gormid zepchną Draixa na ziemię.Kiedy upadł z kieszeni wypadła mu zatruta strzałka.Draix natychmiast został aresztowany. (Draix)-Ale oni też mają coś z tym wspólnego? (pół Gromogrzmot)-My nic z tobą ani z nią nie mamy wspólnego!Królu zagroziła nam że jeśli coś powiemy to będziemy torturowani! (Dago)-Wam się upiekło.Ale ty Draix nie masz prawa opuścić tej wyspy i sam być może będziesz musiał pozbyć się własnego smoka!A ty Dagmoro.Ciebie nie mogę ukarać bo nie chcę z wami wojny !Ale musisz spłacić dług z zakładu i od dzisiaj nie jesteś tu mile widziana,Co do was pół smoki.Jesteście wolni.I dostaniecie nagrodę z meczu. Dostaliśmy nagrodę pod postacią wieńca i sakwy złota dla każdego.O dziwo z wieńca wypadł kolejny dziwny,mały kawałek kości.Wiedziałam że pasuję do reszty.Opuściliśmy wyspę.Kelly załatwiła to co miała załatwić i wysłała Straszliwca do Czkawki że na razie nie wraca.I postanowiła lecieć z nami tak samo jak Apka.Gotowi na nowe przygody odlecieliśmy z wyspy. Wszędzie ogień. Mineło kilka dni od kąd opuściliśmy ostatnią wyspę.Zbliżał się zmieszch a wszyscy byli zmęczeni.Wtem Nati ujrzała coś na choryzącie. (Nati)-Tam coś świeci!Widzicie? (Ana)-Tak to chyba wyspa. (Tessa)-Poprawka to wyspa z wulkanem! (Talion)-I co z tego?Prędko nie wybuchnie ,chyba. (Ja)-Czujecie?Zrobiło sie zimno. (Dyfcia)-Faktycznie nie jest ciepło jak rano.Albo jesteśmy bliżej bieguna północnego albo jest coś nie tak. (Apka)-Niewiem jak wy ale ja zatrzymuję sie na tej wyspie.Robi się tutaj coraz zimniej. Polecieliśmy z Apką na tamtą wyspę.Było tam znacznie cieplej a ziemia tam była czarna i skalista ale pokryta roślinościąJednak nie było tam żadnych drzew.Wylądowaliśmyna plaży. (Talion)-To ja idę rozpalić ognisko. (Kelly)-Chyba niema takiej potrzeby.Spójrzcie. Spojrzelismy na kałużę pełną śweżej lawy.Wtem Ana uklękła i dotkneła ziemi. (Ana)-Jeszcze świeża.To nowa wyspa.Z tąd ta lawa.Obstawiam że wynużyła się spod wody jakieś trzy tygodnie temu. (Asti)-Z kąd to wiesz? (Ana)-Ziemia jest dość wilgotna a jeszcze niema bujnej rośliności.Nie zauważyliście braku zwierząt? (Ja)-Racja,nie wiedziałam tutaj jeszcze żadnych zwierząt poza mewami. (Talion)-Zaraz a to nie oznacza że wulkan ciągle jest aktywny? (Apka)-A jak inaczej myślałeś?!W każdej chwili może wybuchnąć! Ale najpierw są trzęsienia ziemi. (Dyfcia)-Dlatego ktoś nie będzie spać!W razie czego ten ktoś nas ostrzeże i uciekniemy przed wybuchem. (Kelly)-To kto na ochotnika? Nagle wszyscy spojrzeli na Kelly. (Kelly)-Rozumiem że w ten sposób sama się zgłosiłam? (Ja)-Tak ! Z perspektywy Kelly. Gdy wszyscy poza mną położyli się spać,usiadłam na skale i zaczełam patrzeć na wulkan.Był wysoki a na nim znajdywała się jeszcze niedoschnieta lawa.Niebo było rozgwierzdżone i bezchmurne.Nudziło mi się siedzenie w miejscu więc postanowiłam się przejść.Trochę głupio mi było zostawiać przyjaciół gdy z wulkanu może się polać lawa.Ale nic ich raczej tutaj nie zje a najpierw są trzęsienia ziemi.Do tego wyspa jest nie duża więc zdążę ich ostrzec.Postanowiła się przejść na nieco wyszą cześć wyspy.Wspiełam się na skałę na której rosły paprocie i z której był świetny widok na całą wyspę.Wtem poczułam nagły przypływ zimna.Co było dość dziwne bo przecierz wyspa ledwo ostygła.Kałuża lawy skrzepła a paprocie okrył szron.Natychmiast zaczełam się roglądać by zobaczyć co sie stało.Pobiegłam w kierunku przyjaciół by sprawdzić czy niec im nie jest.Spali w najlepsze.Wtem poczułam lekkie drgania ziemi. (Ja)-Wstawajcie!Coś jest nie tak! Wszyscy zerwali się na równe nogi. (Talion)-Przecierz są dopiero drgania ziemi.Miałaś nas obudzić jak będą prawdziwe wstrząsy. (Apka)-Jak tu zimno.Nawet jak na ten klimat. (Ja)-Właśnie o to chodzi.W jedenej chwili paprocie okrył szron a po tem lawa w kałużach skrzepła. (Dyfcia)-I po co panikujesz?Wielkie mi halo.Nagły spadek temperatury i tyle.Normalne w nocy. (Ana)-Nie powiedziałabym. Wtem zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej.A w powietrzu było słychać charakterystyczny świst.Wtem coś przemkneło tuż nad brzegiem morza.Apka zmieniła się w czarno szaro czerwonego smoka z dużymi skrzydłami i rogami i poleciała to sprawdzić.Po chwili wróciła przerażona przy okazji nas mijając wraz z Szymkem a za nią...lodowy trup na smoku!Dokładnie ten sam co zaatakował Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. (Ja)-No to mamy problem! (Tessa)-I to jaki! (Kelly)-Czy to przypadkiem nie te same istoty co ścigały Czkawkę i Szczerbatka? (Talion)-Spostrzegawcza jesteś!A teraz w nogi! (Nati)-Jest nas więcej! Zatakujmy ich! Nagle pojawił się drugi taki sam trup na zamarzniętym Śmiertniku Zębaczu. (Nati)-Zmieniam zdanie. Gdy zaczeliśmy uciekać ten trup na Śmiertniku nas zauważył.Jego smok zaczą w nas strzelać lodowymi kolcami.Schowalismy się za jakoś skałą. (Ja)-Ktoś wie co te straszydła tu robią? (Ana)-Nie ale na pewno przez nich ta wyspa zamarzła.I zrobi się z niej lodowiec jeśli nie odlecą! (Szymek)-Strzelałem w nich plazmą i nic!Zupełnie jakby byli nie niezniszczalni. (Apka)-Jak ich zobaczyłam to mnie aż zmroziło.Czym,kim oni są? (Kelly)-To lodowe zombi.Czkawka miał z jednym z nich już doczynienia.I mają zatrutą broń!Kto wie czym jeszcze dysponóją ? (Ana)-Szkoda że tu Mangle nie ma.Na jej widok by odlecieli. (Apka)-Nie znam tej waszej Mangle.Ale nie zamierzam czekać aż nas znajdą.Na pewno mają jakiś słaby punk! Apka poleciała w stronę zombi. (Ana)-Lećmy za nią nim da się zamroźić! Ruszyliśmy w jej stronę.Trupy spojrzały na nas z grozą.Natychmiast poleciały w naszą stronę.Lodowa Furia potraktowała nas lodem Ana dostała.Wtedy zatakował go Talion.Ana upadła na ziemię i miała noga całą w lodzie ale nic poza tym. (Ana)-No to się wkurzyłam! Ana zmieniła się w podpalonego Koszmara Ponocnika i zatakowała tamtą Lodową Furię.Smok natychmiast próbował odlecieć jednak dostał pociskiem ognia w bok.Do tego dołożyła się Apka i trochę Talion.Furia miała poparzenie trzeciego stopnia na całym boku.Zaczeła uciekać.Wtem pojawił się ten lodowy Zombi na swoim Śmiertniku zębaczu.Asti.Potraktowała go serią plazmy ale na niego to nie działało. (Asti)-Dziwne jakby byli plazmo odporni. (Talion)-Może i na plazmę ale nie na miecz! Talion skoczył na lodowego Śmiertnika Zębacza i próbował mu wbić ostrze w głowę ale miecz pękł z zetnięciu się z łuskami. (Talion)-Co?! Został zrzucony przez jeźdzca prosto na ziemię.Na całe szczęście Szymek i Tessa go złapali. (Talion)-No to będzie potrzebny nowy miecz. (Ja)-Nie reagują na stal ani na plazmę. (Ana)-Ale boją się smoczego ognia.Nawet ta Furia mimo iż jest smokiem się nim sparzyła. (Asti)-Ale tylko sparzyła.Za pewne ucieknie jeśli tylko zaczniemy strzelać.Auuu!!! Nagle pojawiły się trzęsienia ziemi (Tessa)-Dziwne ten lód ci nie zszedł jeszcze? (Ana)-To nie jest normalny lód. Ana podpaliła się tym razem cała i lód z jej nogi stopniał. (Ana)-Tak jak przypuszczałam.Reagują na smoczy ogień. Nagle zaczą lecieć do nas lecieć ten lodowy Zębacz.Natychmiast zaczeliśmy uciekać.Smok nas ścigał aż znaleźliśmy się nad kraterem wulkanu. (Kelly)-Ja się nie znam na wulkanach ale coś mi mówi ż ten wulkan zaraz wybuchnie, (Talion)-Super niema to jak widok wybuchającego wulkanu o wschodzie słońca. (Ja)-Czekaj to jest to.Ana wiesz za ilę wybuchnię ten wulkan? (Ana)-Za jakieś dziesięc minut a co? (Asti)-Co chcesz zrobić? (Ja)-Nie mogę nic! Trzeba tamtego smoka i jego jeźdzca strącić do wulkanu. (Talion)-Czemu ja na to nie wpadłem? (Ja)-Bo nie jesteś mną. (Nati)-Ja z Kelly to załatwimy. Nati i Kelly rzuciły się na Zębacza z całej siły.Odpychając go serią plazmy a następnie pchając go prostu na dół.I kiedy mieli spaść.Ten lodoy trup chwycił się Kelly a ona cała zesztywniała.Ale po chwili się octkneła.Chwyciła go za szyję. (Kelly)-Precz z tymi łapami! Przypadkowo wyrwała mu jakiś wisiorek który miał na szyji.Jeździec spadł do Krateru ze smokiem. (Nati)-Lećmy z tąd natychmiast! Szybko odlecieliśmy na odpowiednią odległość.Dokładnie dwie minuty po naszym odlocie wulkan wybuchł strumieniem lawy.Wykluczone by nawet nieumarły to przeżył.Spojrzałam na Kelly która trzymała coś w rękach. (Ja)-Wszystko w porządku? (Kelly)-Tak.Po prostu niewiem po co trupowi kawałek kości? (Ja)-Kości?Pokarz! Kelly podała mi ten wisiorek.Faktycznie był na nim kawałek kości.Wyjeła z torby coś podobnego z innych wysp.Kawałki znowu się złączyły.Wydaję się mi że wszystko zaczyna układać się w jedną całość.Odlecieliśmy w stronę wschodzącego słońca. Od teraz nexty będą rzadziej. Na reszcie w komplecie! I kolejna wyspa!Jak ja mam dość tych wysp! Nie możemy się zatrzymać na jakimś stałym lądzie? Tym razem wyspa na której wylądowaliśmy była skalista a w odali były widać ślady ogniska.Prawdopodobnie byśmy mineli tą wyspę gdyby nie to że Ane strasznie bolała głowa.A jest wtedy bardzo nie znośna. (Tessa)-Możesz w końcu przestać narzekać? (Ana)-Łatwo ci mówić! To nie ty masz wizje! (Nati)-Mogłaś chociarz usunąć te ciemne chmury? (Ana)-Niestety to spowodowała moja głowa.Jak przestanie mnie boleć to może znikną. (Kelly)-Normalnie jak z Wiadrem!Tylko że twój ból głowy sprowadza złą pogodę a nie ją zapowiada! Nagle usłyszałam że coś nadlatuję.Brzmiało jak mała grupa smoków. (Ja)-Cicho!Coś nadlatuję. Wtem na ziemi pojawiła się Mangle z Foxym i trochę podrośniętymi smoczkami.Serio były ponad połowę mego wzrostu. Prawie Wszyscy)-Mangle!Nareszcie jesteś. (Mangle)-Witajcie .Przepraszam że tak długo.Ale młode musiały trochę podrosnąć. (Foxy)-Łatwo ci mówić.To ja musiałem ich pilnować. (Apka)-Kim oni są? Przedstawiliśmy Apce Mangle i jej rodzinę, (Ja)-Widzicie tam tem dym.Może ktoś tam jest? (Szymek)-Wolał bym żeby nie.Coś za często trafiamy na niewłaściwie osoby. (Talion)-A ja tak.Może to ktoś kto może nam przeczekać nadchodzącą burzę. (Asti)-Z kąd wiesz że będzie burza. (Talion)-Zgaduje. Akurat jak ruszyliśmy w stronę dymu zaczeło błyskać.Okazało się że dym zaprowadził nas do obozu ludzi.Było tam pełno namiotów i ludzi w zbrojach a u ich boku dzikie psy.Nagle jeden z nich nas zauważył. (Człowiek)-Kim jesteście?Jeśli przybyliście w towarzystwie tego kościstego smoka to radzę wam z tąd iść. (Apka)-Spokojnie nie mamy złych zamiarów..Chcemy tylko przeczekać nadchodzącą burzę. (Talion)-O jakim kościstym smoku mówisz? (Człowiek)-Nie mogę powiedzieć. (Talion)-Chcę mówić z waszym wodzem. (Człowiek)-Dobrze. Człowiek zaprowadził nas w głąb obozu.Ludzie patrzyli na nas ze zdziwieniem i strachem.Wtem zatrzymaliśmy się przed dużym szaro czerwonym namiotem.Człowiek wszedł do tego namiotu i po chwili wrócił ze swoim wodzem.Był to człowiek z blizną od oka do nosa i z blizną biegnącą po szyji jakby ktoś rozcią kiedyś ją nożem.Miał czarne włosy i brodę i szaro niebieskie oczy.Był ubrany w zbroję a przy sobie nosił ciężki oburęczny miecz. (Wódz)-Jestem Ward.dowódca plemienia ludzi wybrzeża. Kim jesteście i czego chcecie? (Talion)-Jesteśmy pół smokami z wyspy Skrzydlatych.Może o niej słyszałeś? (Ward)-Obiło mi się o uszy.Ale nie wszyscy mi wyglądacie na pół smoki. (Asti)-Tak są wśród nas jeszcze smoki.Ale są nastawione pokojowo. (Ja)-Chcemy tylko przeczekać burzę.A po tem lecimy dalej. (Ward)-Nie mam czasu przyjmować gości.Mam ludzi do utrzymania.I nie lubię pół smoków. (Ana)-Nie masz wyboru. (Ward)-Czyżby? Wtem za zamiotu wyszła swora dzikich psów w pancerzach i sliną na pyskach.Podchodziły do nas i warczały.Miały nas zatakować .Ale wtedy moje oczy zrobiły się takie gdy jestem wilkołakiem i warknełam na nie.Psy natychmiast się odsuneły z pod kulonymi ogonami.. (Ward)-Ciekawe.Możecie wejść.Zmieniłem zdanie. Weszliśmy do namiotu w którym był spory stół. (Ward)-Usiądźcie. Usiedliśmy.Przez chwilę trwała niezręczna cisza którą przerwał Ward. (Ward)-Przybywacie z daleka.W jakim celu? (Apka)-Wódz wyspy Skrzydlatych wysłał nas w celu szukania dziwnych kawałków kości ktore tworzą razem jakoś całość.Ale w jakim celu nie wiemy? (Ja)-Apka! (Apka)-No co może wie coś na ten temat. Kelly pokazała te kawałki kości.Ward przyjrzał się im. (Ward)-Niewiem co to jest.Ale jeśli szukacie czegoś podobnego to znam człowieka który posiada coś takiego.Ale nie radzę wam się do niego zbliżać. Udaliśmy się za Wardem.Nie ufałam mu ale nie miałam powodu do tego.Nagle staneliśmy przed małym namiotem pilnowanym przez jednego strażnika.Ward wzioł do ręki jakieś chusty i nam je rozdał. (Talion)-A po co nam one? (Ward)-Jak wam powiem to nie wejdziecie do namiotu.Ale przykryjcie nimi usta.A smoki niech zostaną na zewnątrz. Weszliśmy do namiotu zostawiając za sobą smoki.W namiocie unosił się zapach rozkładającego się ciała.Na końcu namiotu siedział starzec którego twarz była przysłonięta kapturem.Był skuty łańcuchem. (Ana)-Na Zeusa co jemu zrobiliście! (Ward)-To nie my! (Ja)-Co mu jest? Chciałam podejść do starca ale wtedy Ward złapał mnie za ramie. (Ward)-Nie podchodź to Czarna Śmierć! Natychmiast odskoczyłam i przykryłam twarz hustą. (Talion)-Czyli dotarła aż tutaj? (Ward)-Dotarła tylko do niego.Przybył do nas miesiąc temu.A tydzień puźniej miał już czarną ospę. (Dyfcia)-Biedny starzec. (Ward)-Starzec?On ma 39 lat! (Apka)-Jakim cudem się jeszcze u was nie rozprzestrzeniła? (Ward)-Trzymamy go w namiocie od kąd zachorował.Zabiliśmy by go ale nikt nie waży się do niego podejść. (Ana)-Człowieku rozumiesz nas? (Chory)-Tak.Choroba mi jeszcze nie odebrała słuchu.Czego chcecie?Rzadko mniewam gości. (Talion)-Potrzebujemy kawałka kości który rzekomo posiadasz. Chory wyją z kieszeni kawałek kości przypominający ząb. (Chory)-Pewnie o to wam chodzi.Dam wam to. Chory podał Talionowi kość.Wtem w jednej chwili zaczą kaszleć i tracić odech. (Ward)-Lepiej z tąd idźcie.Jemu nie możecie pomóc. (Ana)-Ja tak. Wyszliśmy z namiotu kiedy spadła na nas wielka sieć. Umowa. Była naprawde ciężka i spadła na nas z dużą siłą.Natychmiast otoczyli nas strażnicy.Najgorsze było to że nigdzie nie było smoków.Ludzie mieli na sobie te zbroje i włucznie oraz psy którym leciała ślina z pyska.Problemem nie była sama sieć lecz to że była to pułapka.A na jej czele stał nie kto inny niż sam Ward.Nagle Asti i Ana wyrwały się z sieci i zaczeły uciekać o własnych skrzydłach we smoczej postaci ale wtedy ktoś z odległości trafił je strzałką usypiającą i spadły na ziemię.Podobnie zrobili z Apką i Talionem i Dyfcią natychmiast osuneli się na ziemię.Jedynie ja i Tessa trzymałyśmy się jeszcze na nogach. (Tessa)-Dosyć! Tessa nagle zniszczyła sieć i wściekła z metalem w rękach chciała się rzucić na Warda. (Ward)-To zmiennokształtna,uśpić ją! Tessa zdołała zrobić unik i uderzyć Warda prosto w oko ale po chwili równierz dostała. (Ja)-Dlaczego? (Ward)-Zrozumiesz. I sama po chwili osunełam się na ziemię i pojawił się mrok. W końcu wszystko zaczeło się rozjaśniać poczułam zapach dymu wydobywający się z ognia i zoriętowałam się że jestem w jakiejś fortecy.Przez chwilę gapiłam się w podłogę kiedy moją uwagę zwrócił czyjś głos.Należał do Warda.Byłam związana łańcuchami do jakieś kolumny podobnie jak reszta.Ostatni raz zaufałam ludziom. (Ja)-Ty! (Ward)-Wybaczcie moje zachowanie,ale mam swoje powody. (Talion)-Jakie!?I gdzie są smoki!? (Ward)-Żyją.A co do powodów już tłumaczę. (Tessa)-Lepiej aby były solidne bo nie odpowiadam za siebie! (Ward)-Jak już pewnie wiecie szykuję się bitwa a być może wkrótce wojna. (Dyfcia)-Jak miło że o wszystkim dowiadujemy się ostatni! (Ward)-Człowiek którego może znacie Krukoki ma gotową armię składającą się z ludzi ,lodowych zombi,smoków,trolli i bestii.Być może bym was zostawił gdyby nie artefakt który posiadacie. (Apka)-Mówisz o tym czymś z kości. (Ward)-Dokładnie talizman całości. (Talion)-Co za dziwna nazwa.Powinien nazywać się talizmanem kawałków bo zbieramy go po całym archipelagu. (Ward)-Krukoki zbiera magiczne artefakty z całego świata by móc nim manipulować.Niewiem co nim kieruję,Ale na pewno nic dobrego.Ten artefakt ma szczegulną moc która mogła by zdecydować o losach bitwy zależnie po czyjej stronie by się znalazła. (Ana)-I co to ma do nas? (Ward)-Was pół smoki złapałem bo potrzebuję takich jak wy.Niestety wasz wódz nie zgodził by się mi pomóc przez przeszłość powiązaną z Krukokim. (Dyfcia)-Nie wystarczało poprosić. (Talion)-Jaka to przeszłość? (Ward)-Sam dokładnie nie wiem.Ale on tak. (Ja)-Zaraz ale ja,Tessa i Ana nie jesteśmy pół smokami. (Ana)-No ja nie do końca. (Ward)-Zauważyłem to.Ciebie Ano potrzebujemy w bitwie.Ciebie Tessa nie przewidziałem,ale mogłabyś nam pomóc przy werbowaniu demonów.I w końcu ty wilkołaku! (Ja)-Skąd wiesz? (Ward)-Ponieważ mój brat też jest wilkołakiem.Niestety staną po stronie Krukokiego. (Ja)-Przykro mi.Ale co ja mam do tego? (Ward)-Widzisz od dnia w którym mój brat się nim stał obiecałem sobie że zabije każdego wilkołaka jakiego spotkam.Ale nie zabijam ich gdy są ludźmi.Po prostu mam swoje zasady. (Ja)-Ty morderco! (Ward)-W jesteście mordercami.I ciesz się że w krótce pełnia .Przynajmniej czekać dłużej nie będziesz. (Ana)-To niesprawiedliwe czemu ma ginąć za to kim jest? (Ward)-To już nie moja wina. (Talion)-Nie zgadzam się ci pomóc; (Dyfcia)-Ani ja.Możesz nas zabić ale wtedy sam szukaj wsparcia.I pół smoki ci na pewno nie pomogą. (Tessa)-Na demony też nie licz! (Apka)-I smoki równierz! (Ward)-Wiecie jak nie cierpię trudnych decyzji?No dobrze nie zabiję jej ale jak spełnicie moje prośby.Niedawno porwano ważnego sojusznika który mógł coś wiedzieć.Jeśli go uwolnicie zwrócę wam wolność a jej nie zabiję.Może jak poznacie bliżej wroga to zmienicie zdanie. (Wszyscy)-Zgoda. (Apka)-Ale smoki lecą z nami. (Talion)-Jak go poznamy? (Ward)-Na pewno go nie przoczycie. W wiezieniu wroga. Z perspektywy Draixa. I po raz kolejny raz za kratkami.Jeden raz ledwo co przekupiłem strażnika i uciekłem to teraz złapali mnie drugi raz.Muszę zmienić towarzystwo w którym się zadaję bo mało mi płacą.Wtrącili mnie tym razem do dużej solidnej celi dla ludzi oczywiście.Siedziałem chwilę w celi.Raz na jakiś czas łaźili tendy strażnicy tego gościa od kruków.Jak mu tam było nie pamiętam.Zaczołem oglądać ściany .Były dość solidne i grube pewnie jeszcze sama cela znajdywła się dość wysoko bo zimno tu jak w psiarni.Za nic ich nie przebiję a kopać niema sensu strażnika przekupić też czym nie mam.A mieszkać tu nie zamierzam.Rozejrzałem się wokół .Moimi sąsiadami były różne istoty lepiej zamknięte od demnie.Naprzeciwko mnie swoją celę miał ogr a obok słychać było syczenie jakiś jaszczurów.Zaczełem potrząsać kratami.Okazało się że końce krat są osadzonę rdzą i można je wyrwać.Wyrwałem więc dwie kraty tworząc przejście przez które się przecisnołem.Teraz pozostało mi wykonać misję którą dostałem przed trafieniem tu.Ale zwlekałem z tym tak długo że zleceniodawca pewnie dawno wynają kogoś na moje miejsce.Ciekawe kogo?Pobiegłem w kierunku prawego skrzydła wymijając strażników.Miałem uwolnić jakiegoś mrocznego elfa który posiadał tajemniczy artefakt o ile wougle żyje.Dobiegłem do końca korytarza i natrafiłem na dzwi które otworzyłem wytrychem.Po ich wyważeniu ujrzałem cele i mrocznego elfa przykutego do ściany łańcuchami Wyglądał na tortrowanego.Na jego ciele były widoczne ślady po biczowaniu zaś on sam był prawie nie przytomny.Podeszłem do niego i prubowałem go obudzić ale ani drgną.Nieźle musieli go wymęczyć.Po chwili się obudził i spojrzał na mnie. (Elf)-Kim jesteś?!Ja nic nie wiem rozumiesz?! (Ja)-Nie krzycz bo przyjdą strażnicy i mnie przykują do ściany.Przysłano mnie tutaj bym cię uwolnił. (Elf)-W takim razie dobrze.Ale jak z tąd uciekniemy?Wszędzie pełno strażników. (Ja)-Jak masz na imię? (Elf)-Jestem Warmir. (Ja)-Słuchaj Warmir uwolnię cię a po tem uciekniemy z tąd tak jak ja weszłem. Uwolniłem Warmira i zaczeliśmy uciekać.Na początku szło nam to dość nieźle kiedy kilku strażników nas zauważyło .Zaczeli biec w naszym kierunku ale nie po nas tylko jakby uciekali.Dopiero teraz zauważyłem że więźniowie zaczeli uciekać a strażników gonią ku mojemu zdziwieniu znajome pół smoki z paroma Furiami u boku.Są dwie opcje albo uwięziono ich tutaj albo ten idiota Ward zatrudnił ich na moje miejsce. Z perspektywy Tessy Dostaliśmy się do więzienia .Natychmiast zaczeliśmy przeszukiwać cele z więźniami ale nigdzie nie było tego kogo szukamy.Nagle zlecieli się strażnicy.Ale po chwili zaczeli od nas uciekać wszynając alarm.Wtem ujrzałam w korytarzu Draixa z mrocznym elfem Warmirem którego kiedyś spotkałam.Reszta też była zdziwiona bo przecierz Draix był uwięźiony na innej wyspie. (Talion)-Draix! (Draix)-Talion! (Ana)-Co tutaj robisz i kim jest ten mroczny elf? (Draix)-Ward zlecił mi go uwolnić a wy? (Talion)-Dziwne nam też.A właśnie kim jesteś elfie? (Warmir)-Jestem Warmir. (Tessa)-Część z nas w tym Furie już cię zna.Co tutaj robisz? (Warmir)-Miałem pomagać Wardowi w przygotowaniu do bitwy kiedy którejś nocy mnie porwano i odebrano róg. (Talion)-Czemu zatrudnił nas na twoje miejsce? (Draix)-Śmieszna sprawa.Podejrzewam że to przez to że siedze tu od dłuszego czasu i uznał że zwiałem i nie wykonałem zadania. (Apka)-Nie chcę nic mówić ale lepiej z tąd zwiewajmy bo słyszę że wzywają posiłki. (Draix)-No ciekawe jak?Jesteśmy w środku wieży i niema tu okien ani żadnych wyjść. (Ana)-No to je zróbmy! Szymek i Apka zburzyli kawałek ściany i wyleciliśmy.Przez pewien czas strzelali do nas z katapult ale nikt na całe szczęście nie ucierpiał. Wtem na Apką przeleciała duża czarna strzała a zaraz po tym za chmur wyłonił się człowiek we chełmie zakrywającym jego całą twarz, w czarnym płaszczu trzymającym szary łuk w rękach i lecący na dużym czarnym gryfie. (Warmir)-Krukooki! (Ana)-Czego chcesz!? (Krukoki)-Odajcie mi smoki! I smoczy artefakt! (Talion)-Nigdy! (Mangle)-Nawet jeśli chcesz nas dopaść to to ci się nie uda! Trzeba coś więcej niż czarny gryf i jakiś łuk! (Krukoki)-Wiem! Wtem Krukoki wyją czarny zdobiony róg. To był róg nocy. (Warmir)-Zatkajcie Furiom uszy! Jednak było już za puźno dzwięk rogu rozbrzmiał w powietrzu Furiom zwęszyły się źrenice .Wtem jakby znikąd pojawiła się Lilia.Staneła po stronie Krukokiego.Szymek też zaczą wariować .Chciał mnie zrzucić z grzbietu. (Tessa)-Szymek nie daj się! Słyszysz. Jesteś silniejszy! (Szymek)-Nic nie mogę zrobić. Ten róg ! Ten dzwięk! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrww! Wtem Szymek zrzucił mnie ze grzbietu zaczełam spadać . Na całe Szczęście Apka mnie złapała. Podobnie stało się z Kelly też została zrzucona przez swoją smoczycę. Krukoki spojrzał na Mangle i jej rodzinę. (Krukoki)-No tak! W nie jesteście Furiami a szkoda. Daje wam oferte.Przyłońcie się do mnie a każdy smok wam ulegnie. (Foxy)-Wiesz co? Nigdy! (Mangle)-Już wole zjeść węgorza niż stanąć po twojej stronie! Nagle Ana zmieniła się we Wandersmoka i natychmiast rzuciła się na Krukoiego. Strzeliła w niego piorunem aż niebo się zatrząsło jednak jakimś dziwnym sposobem nie tkneło to Krukokiego. (Krukoki)-Ha ha ha ha! Przyznam że to było mocne.Ale jest takie coś jak przewodzenie prądu! Wtem Krukoki sciągną płaszcz.Okazało się że miał na sobie zbroje z jakiegoś metalu po przeplataną różnymi obwodami. (Krukoki)-A teraz ja ci coś pokażę! Wtem Krukoki wyciągną ręke i strzelił z niej energią przypominającą piorun. Energia uderzyła prosto w Taliona.Talion stracił przytomność i zaczą spadać. (Ana)-Talion! Ty jak mogłeś!? Pożałujesz tego! (Krukoki)-Gdybyś ty oberwała byłabyś silniejsza. A teraz żegnam. Animatroniki złapały Taliona zaś Krukoki znikną wraz ze Nocnymi Furiami. Z perspektwy Kingi. Siedziałam związana . Nie było tak źle.Jedzenie było niezłe u przynajmniej nie było szczurów jak to bywa w takich miejsach. Ward nie pojawiał się parę godzin.Słyszałam że szkoli armię do bitwy z Krukookim. Mam nadzieję że moji przyjaciele zdążą na czas. Nie chcę myśleć jak ten cały Ward chce mnie zabić. Wtem usłyszałam trzepot skrzydeł.Po chwili do sali wparowały wszyscy poza Nocnymi Furiami. Byli cali zmęczeni a Talion wręcz miał ślady na ciele jak po jakimś piorunie i był nieprzytomny. (Ja)-Co się stało? I gdzie reszta! (Dyfcia)-Niestety Krukooki za pomocą jakiegoś rogu nocy przeciągną smoki na swoją stronę. A on sam dysponuję jakoś zbroją która przyciąga pioruny zmieniając je w energię, i walną nią Taliona. (Ana)-To moja wina nie potrzebnie zmieniłam się we Wandersmoka. (Apka)-Nie twoja.To Krukooki za wszystko odpowiada i on powinien za to zapłacić! Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam że wśród nich jest Warmir który milczał jak do tej pory i Draix. Wtem pojawił się Ward który o dziwo wszystko słyszał. (Ward)-Przykro mi z powodu waszych smoków. I dziękuję za przyprowadzenie do mnie Warmira. I miło ciebie widzieć Draix. Chyba nie gniewasz się za to że zatrudniłem ich na twoje miejsce. (Draix)-My się już znamy. (Ward)-To dobrze.Uwolnie waszą znajomą zgodnie z umową. Ale jeśli mnie wysłuchacie to może pomogę wam odzyskać wasze smoki. (Ja)-Słuchamy. (Ward)-Musicie pomóc mi w bitwie. Jeśli przegramy czeka nas wojna.Być może podczas tej bitwy uda się wam odzyskać waszych przyjaciół. (Kelly)-Ale jak? Ten róg jest bardzo potężny. (Warmir)-Róg działa podobnie jak ryk Oszołomonstracha. Wystraczy że go przejmiecie a smoki wrócą do was.Ale możecie go zniszczyć to nikt z jego powodu nie ucierpi. (Dyfcia)-Ja jestem pół Nocną Furią. Co jeśli na mnie ten róg za działa. (Warmir)-Róg nie działa na pół smoki. Chyba że używa go inny pół smok. Tylko naprawdę silna Nocna Furia jest w stanie mu się oprzeć. (Ja)-Przepraszam że się wtrącam ale może ktoś mnie w końcu uwolnić? (Ward)-W sumie wywiązaliście się z umowy. Zostałam uwolniona,na całe szczęście bo na rękach zaczeły mi się robić odciski U wroga. Z perspektywy Silvera. Wróciłem z polowania do twierdzy.W końcu mogłem rozprostować skrzydła po pobycie u tych pół smoków.Nie było mi się co prawda łatwo uwolnić.I co prawda musiałem sobie na tym stępić zęby z czaszki którą na sobie mam.Będę musiał poprosić pana o jakieś nowe kości na pancerz bo ten rozlatuję mi się po ostatnim spotkaniu z tą wilkołaczycą.Weszłem do wielkiej sali.Krukooki siedział sobie na kamienym krześle i coś sobie strugał w towarzystwie swojego mrocznego ptaszyska.Warknołem by zaznaczyć swoją obecność. (Krukooki)-No w końcu jesteś! Masz może ten sztylet? (Ja)-Nie. (Krukooki)-Dlaczego? (Ja)-Panie twój dawny mistrz nadal jest we świetnej formie.Ty nawet nie wiesz ile blizn znajduję się pod tym pancerzem z kości. (Krukooki)-On nie jest już moim mistrzem.A po drugie wiem coś o bliznach smoku. (Ja)-To co dalej panie? (Krukooki)-Dostaniesz nowy pancerz.Ale jeśli mnie jeszcze raz zawiedziesz,skączysz marniej niż moji zdrajcy.A ty wiesz co z nimi robię! (Ja)-Rozumiem. (Krukooki)-Możesz odejść. Odeszłem z wielkiej sali.Bałem się trochę Krukookiego przez to co robi ze swoimi wrogami i zdrajcami.Już nie jeden raz widziałem porozrzucane i rozerwane ich ciała na dnie lochu.Albo ludzi palących żywcem a ci co to przeżyli byli zanurzani w lodzie.Ale to niie jedyny powód.Sam Krukooki nie jest aż tak okrutny.Ale posiada masę różnych artefaktów które sieją spustoszenie.Ponać bardzo się poświęcił by móc je odnaleść.Zawsze mnie zastanawiało co on ma pod maską?Nikt jak do tej pory nie ośmielił się go o to spytać.Ale niekturzy mówią że ma pod nią głowę kruka,albo jakieś zniekształcenie,a jeszcze inni że blizny.Ale to tylko domysły.Przechodziłem obok pomieszczenia w którym przetrzymywali te Nocne Furie.W ich oczach wiedziałem pustkę ale i czasem dostrzegałem tęksnotę za czymś.Tylko za czym?I znów słyszę krzyki z twierdzy.Krukooki znowi kłuci się ze strategami.Po mimo tego zawsze przyznają mu rację.Dostałem się do smoczej zbrojowni.Strażnicy mi ustąpili.Czekał już tam panecerz z kości silnych smoków polany jakimś metalem.Co prawda z metalem są dużo cienższe ale przynajmniej wytrzymalsze.Nie mogę się doczekać bitwy.Co prawda nie lubię rozlewu krwi wśród smoków ale walka to mój żywioł.Walczę już całe życie. Przygotowania do bitwy. Z perspektywy naratorki. Ward szkolił swoje wojska do bitwy na placu. W skład wojsk wchodzili ludzie, smoki, psy obronne, pół smoki i każdy kogo dało się zwerbować. W międzyczasie wszyscy poza Kelly siedzieli w pokoju gościnym czekając aż Talion się wybudzi. I zastanawiali się jak odzyskać Nocne Furie. (Draix) - Zdrowo oberwał. Niema co. (Kinga) - Ciekawe za ile się wybudzi? (Dyfcia) - Nie ważne grunt że żyje. (Mangle) - Słyszeliście go? Kazał się nam przyłończyć! Po moim trupie! (Foxy) - Spokojnie zostaw zapał bojowy na bitwę. Już my urządzimy tego kruka. (Apka) - Pytanie co teraz zrobimy? Nagle zjawiła się Kelly przy której ktoś stał jednak nikt nie mógł dojrzeć kto? ( Kelly) - No jak co zrobimy? Skopiemy tyłek temu Krukookiemu! Mineło trochę czasu i nikt jak do tej pory nie odpowiedział. Trudno nikt nie dostanie dedyka. ( Tessa) - A może przedstawisz nam osobę która stoi przy tobie? Z cienia wyszedł Granburg co wszystkich zdziwiło. ( Dyfcia) - Wodzu co ty tutaj robisz? (Granburg) - Nie tylko w jesteście wciągnieci w tą całą sprawę. ( Draix ) - Krukooki zaczą atakować waszą wyspę? ( Granburg ) - Tak niewielkie jego oddziały zaczeły atakować naszą wyspę. Radzimy sobie z nimi ale obawiam się że on na tym nie przestanie. ( Ana ) - Ciągle o nim mówimy może wytłumaczy nam ktoś kim on jest ? ( Granburg ) - Skoro sobie tego życzycie opowiem wam. ( Asti) - Znałeś go? ( Granburg) - Nawet więcej. To ja go wszystkiego nauczyłem. Było to wiele lat temu nim zostałem wodzem. Byłem wtedy nauczycielem i szkoliłem młode pół smoki panowania nad swoimi umiejętnościami. Pewnego deszczowego wieczoru kiedy przechodziłem obok plaży znalazłem robitą łódź, był w niej młody chłopak. Zabrałem go do siebie i opatrzyłem był wtedy powarznie rany i wyziębiony. Miał czarne włosy i białą skórę i szare oczy . Gdy się wybudził opowiedział mi że był z rodzinom którzy byli żeglarzami i ich statek zatakował smok i tylko on przeżył. Postanowiłem że go przygarnę. Po pewnym czasie odkryłem że posiada wrodzone umiejętności w walce i że jest bardzo inteligętny. Zdecydowałem że go wyszkole. W swoim środowisku był wyrzutkiem przez to że był inny ale swoimi umiejętnościami doganiał swoich rówieśników. Był też niesforny więc często zamykałem go w bibliotece . Jednak pewnego dnia postanowił nas opuścić . Nie potrzebnie pozwoliłem mu na to. Wrucił parę lat puźniej z tajemniczymi ludźmi u boku . Zmienił się jego skóra poszarała i oczy pociemniały. Mówił że stęsknił się za wyspą i za jej mieszkańcami. Jednak jakimś cudem dowiedział się o magicznym nożu który był ukryty na wyspie i błagał mnie bym mu go dał. Niezgodziłem się. Niestety w nocy wydarzyło się coś strasznego. Obudził mnie jakiś krzyk natychmiast zerwałem się na równe nogi i poleciałem sprawdzić co się stało. Zobaczyłem go z mieczem w ręku stojącego nad martwym smokiem. Wściekłem się i pod wpływem szału wygnałem go z wyspy . On poprzysiągł że wróci i udowodni całemu światu kim jest. (Ana) - Jak się wtedy nazywał? ( Granburg ) - Oris Rigog. ( Kinga) - Teraz rozumiem dlaczego nie chciałeś o tym mówić. ( Asti ) - Przykro nam z tego powodu. Ale Krukooki stał się kim się stał i trzeba go powstrzymać. ( Draix) - Musimy przygotować się do bitwy. Tylko kto zostanie pilnować Taliona? ( Ana) - To przez ze mnie jest w tym stanie więc ja go popilnuję. Dam wam znać jakby się wybudził. ( Ward) - W takim razie dobrze. Wszyscy więc rozeszli się by przygotować się do bitwy która miała wkrótce nadejść. Nikt nie wiedział że Granburg przyniósł artefakt który może zadecydować o losach bitwy. W międzyczasie kiedy wszyscy byli czymś zajęci Krukooki szykował już swoją armię a była ona dość duża i na pewno szykowała sporo niespodzianek. W tym czasie w twierdzy zaczą się Wybudzać Talion, był on osłabiony i ledwo czuł się na siłach. Do tego coś bełkotał ale był świadomy tego co się wokół niego dzieję. Widział że siedzi przy nim Ana ale widząc że przysneła postanowił zachować się cicho. Próbował coś powiedzieć ale wyszedł z tego sam bełkot. Postanowił więc wstać z łóżka. Nie było to proste gdyż bolały go wszystkie kości. Ale po chwili stał na nogach opierając się o ścianę starając się dojść do okna. Jednak powstrzymała go Ana która się obudziła . ( Ana ) - A ty gdzie!? Wracaj na miejsce nie powineś ryzykować. ( Talion)- Sweddfds askdfeo de? ( Ana )- No tak zapomniałam że po porażeniu piorunem mógł ci się chwilowo zmienić język. A tak przy okazji przepraszam za to. Jednak Talion znów coś zabełkotał próbując coś powiedzieć i usiadł na łóżku. ( Ana )- Widzę że ci lepiej więc powiem reszcie że się wybudziłeś. Zaraz wracam. Ana zostawiła Taliona biegnąc po resztę. Pierwszą osobę ja jaką trafiła była Asti. Pokazywała smokom manewry które mogą się przydać w razie ucieczki. ( Asti ) - O w końcu jesteś. Talion się wybudził? ( Ana ) - Tak wiesz gdzie są pozostali? (Asti) - Z tego co wiem to pozostali powini być gdzieś przy twierdzy a Kinga gdzieś się zapodziała. (Ana ) - Dzięki. Chyba zmienię się w smoka będzie szybciej. Ana zmieniła się wiec w Szybkiego Szpica i pobiegła szukać pozostałych. Od razu natrafiła na Dyfcię i Kelly które się o coś kłuciły. (Ana)- Dobrze was widzieć. ( Kelly) - O gadający Szybki Szpic po ludzku. Niespotykane. ( Ana )- Bardzo śmieszne . To ja Ana. (Dyfcia) - Nie poznałyśmy. Co tam u Taliona? (Ana ) - Właśnie się wybudził. O co się tak kłuciłyście? (Kelly)- Jaką broń najlepiej wziąć? Ja jestem za mieczem ale Dyfcia woli łuk. ( Ana)- Dziewczyny obie bronie są dobre. Ale ja polecam włucznię. I zostawiła je. Nastepnymi osobami a raczej smokami na jakie trafiła były Animatorki. Widać już na pierwszy rzut oka że Mangle z Foxym szkolili młode smoki. Foxy już chciał zatakować Anę ale po chwili wyczuł że nie jest wrogiem. ( Mangle)- Następnym razem zmieniaj się w bardziej rozpoznywalne dla ciebie smoki. ( Ana) - Masz coś do Szybkich Szpiców? (Mangle)- Ja nie ale Foxy... Lepiej o nich przy nim nie wspominać. ( Ana) - Chciałam tylko powiedzieć że Talion się obudził. (Mangle)- Coś jeszcze? ( Ana)- Chyba nie zabieracie swoich dzieci na tę bitwę? ( Foxy)- Był taki plan. Ale młode jeszcze nie umieją dobrze pluć kwasem. (Ana) - Ulżyło mi. (Mangle)- Dlatego będą bronić twierdzy jakby wróg dotarł za daleko. Na to są dość gotowe. (Ana) - Nie mam do was słów. No cóż pędzę dalej. W końcu Ana natrafiła na Apkę i Draixa na arenie treningowej. Walczyli między sobą. Zaciekawiona pół bogini usiadła na murze nie zwracając uwagi walczących. Walczyli między sobą na miecze. Na początku wygrywał Draix jednak Apka szybko pozbyła się jego miecza z ręki. Jednak Draix wykonał skok który wytrącił miecz Apki. Po chwili chodziło już tylko o to by jak najdłużej utrzymać się na nogach. Siłowali się długo po chwili Draix wytrącił Apkę z równawgi jednak ona zdołała ją w porę zachować i szybko uderzyła Draixa prawym sierpowym. Jednak on dalej trzymał się na nogach. Złapał Apkę i przyłożył jej stylet do gardła. (Draix)- Podaj sie . Wiesz że przegrasz. ( Apka )- Nie bądź tego taki pewien! Ana już chciała zaregować kiedy Apka ugryzła Draixa w rękę co podziałało i zdołała się uwolnić. Mogli by tak jeszcze długo walczyć powmimo siniaków i zadrapań ale wtedy pomiędy nimi staneła Ana. (Ana)- Nie chcę wam przerywać terningu ale Talion się obudził. (Draix)- O w końcu. Myślałem że prawie posłałaś go do piachu. (Ana)- Nie ja tylko Krukooki! (Draix)- Zaraz przyjdziemy. I tak wygrałem! (Apka)- Po pierwsze nie wygrałeś bo walka została wstrzymana. Po drugie ze mną jako smokiem nie miał byś szans. Ale masz szczęście że gram fair. W przeciwięstwie do ciebie. (Draix)- Tak, a to ugryzienie to co? Dobrze że nie jesteś smokołakiem bo bym już wylądował w smoczej skurze. Ochyda! (Ana)- Dzięki za przypomnienie! Właśnie gdzie jest Kinga? (Draix)- Ja nie wiem. Ale Tessa powina być po drodze bo ostania ją widziała. (Ana)- Dzięki. Draix miał rację bo nim mineła chwila Ana natrafiła na Tesse która po prostu stała. (Ana) - Tessa jesteś! Talion się obudził. ( Tessa) - To dobrze. Coś jeszcze? ( Ana) - Tak widziałaś gdzieś Kingę? (Tessa)- Powinna być gdzieś na plaży. Wiesz jutro pełnia i jest trochę nerwowa. (Ana)- Dobrze wiedzieć. Ana dobiegła do plaży . Nieopodal zauważyła Kingę stojącą nad wodą. Podeszła do niej. (Kinga)- Co ty tutaj robisz? Lepiej rzeby cię nie było w pobliżu najlepiej nikogo. (Ana)- I co się denerwujesz? To nie pierwszy raz kiedy się przemieniasz. (Kinga)- Po pierwsze nie chce rzeby przez ze mnie komuś z was stała się krzywda. Po drugie nie ufam temu Wardowi. On jest jakiś szurnięty. A po trzecie mam własne sprawy do załatwienia. (Ana)- Rozumiem. Ale możesz nam się przydać w bitwie. Nie zapominaj kim na prawdę jesteś. (Kinga)- Na bitwe czy chcę czy nie chcę na pewno wpadnę. Ale sama już nie wiem kim jestem.' (Ana)- A tak przy okazji Talion się obudził. To narazie. I Ana gdzieś pobiegła . Kinga już miała iść kiedy ktoś ją ogłuszył i straciła przytomność. W tym czasie kiedy prawie wszyscy byli w twierdzy pojawił się Ward by omówić strategię. Talion w tym czasie próbował zmienić się w smoka jednak nie mógł tego zrobić co go bardzo denerwowało. ( Mangle)- Hej Talion! Może przełożysz wygłupy na puźniej i pomorzesz nam? (Talion)- To nie są wygłupy! Sama spróbuj ogarnąć się po uderzeniu piorunem! (Kelly)- A wy znowu to samo! (Asti)- Właśnie. Zdarza się że moc się blokuję bo uderzeniu piorunem. Potrzeba czasu by się odblokowała. (Talion)- Skąd wiesz? (Asti)- Wiem dość sporo o pół smokach i smokach. Coś w tym dziwnego? (Talion)- Niewiem. (Asti)- Wiecie może gdzie jest Kinga? Powinna już być. (Ana)- Nie wiem ostatni raz widziałam ją na plaży. (Ward)-Leć się za nią rozejrz. A my omówimy strategię bez ciebie. I tak miną dzień. Pod koniec dnia wszyscy poszli spać bo jutro czekał ich ważny dzień . Dzień bitwy. Wstęp do bitwy. I nastał ważny dzień który miał zdecydować o losach bitwy i przyszłości archipelagu. Wszyscy byli gotowi. Zarówno Armia Warda która była uzbrojona od stup po uszy i była liczna jak i Krukookiego która była nawet liczniejsza. Jednak brakowało jeszcze kilku osób . (Asti)- I jak Kinga się znalazła? (Ana)-Nie ale wczoraj mówiła że ma własne sprawy do załatwienia. Może zaraz wróci? (Draix)- Waszego wodza też nie ma. Ale mówił że ma coś do sprawdzenia i zaraz wraca. (Talion)- Ciekawe co? (Ana)- Talion miałeś zostać w twierdzy! Jeszcze nie doszłeś do siebie. (Talion)- Czy w postaci smoka czy nie będę walczył! I nie zmienisz mego zdania. W tym samym czasie w lochach twierdzy była uwięziona Kinga . Pamietała jedynie że została ogłuszona a dalej już nic. Chciała się wydostać jednak gdy dotkneła kraty jej dłoń została poparzona. (Kinga)- Srebro! Wtem gdzieś w cieniu zabrzmiał głos. (Kinga)- Wyjdź z cienia! Kim kolwiek jesteś! Wtem jej oczom ukazał się Ward. (Kinga)- To ty! Mogła się spodziewać! (Ward)-Gratuluję spostrzegawczości. Niesądziłem że się domyślisz,wiesz? (Kinga)-Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? Jeśli skrzywdzisz kogoś z moich bliskich nie ręczę za siebie! (Ward)- Do twoich znajomych nic nie mam. Ale ty jesteś zbyt dużym zagrożeniem żeby być na wolności. (Kinga)- No jasne ! Co ja ci zawiniłam że jestem wilkołakiem!? Chcesz mnie zabić bardzo proszę ale nie zdziw się po tem jak smoki rozerwą cię na kawałki! (Ward)- Obiecałem że cię nie zabiję. Ale będziesz siedzieć tu aż do pełni kiedy ta srebna klatka cię zabiję! (Kinga)- Czemu to robisz? Nie jestem taka jaka myślisz. (Ward)- Wszystkie wilkołaki są takie same. Nawet jeśli cię uwolnię to potem zabjesz moich ludzi. I kto wie czy nie kogoś z twoich bilskich. (Kinga)- Pożałujes tej decyzji! (Ward)- Zobaczymy. I odszedł zostawiając Kingę zdaną tylko na siebie w miejscu gdzie i tak nikt jej nie usłyszy. W tym samym czasie do strony wroga zbliżał się wielki smok o potężnych skrzydłach. Nie zwracał uwagi czy ktoś go zauważy. Świetnie robił uniki przed strzałami. Wymijając wrogie smoki wylądował tuż przed samym dowódcą wrogiej armi. Jednak on szybko pokonał straże i przybrał ludzką postać. Jednak Krukooki nawet nie próbował sięgać po broń bo wiedział kim jest ten pół smok. (Krukooki)- W końcu nadszedł dzień kiedy to mistrz stoi naprzeciw ucznia. (Granburg) - Powiedział bym to samo. Ale już nie jesteś moim uczniem. (Krukooki)- W takim razie nie przybyłeś tutaj odać mi chołdu ani się do mnie przyłończyć. A szkoda! (Granburg)- Przybyłem tutaj abyś mnie wysłuchał. Wiem co chcesz osiągnąć. Ale czemu cały świat ma być tego ofiarą? Błagam cię powstrzymaj to nim rozpęta się na dobre! (Krukooki)- Czasy kiedy mnie mogłeś błagać przemineły. Widzisz te tysiące ludzi smoków i innych istot? Oni już są gotowi na bitwę a ja nie chcę ich zawieść przez jakieś twoje głupie prośby. Prawda jest taka że w stanowicie dla mnie zagrożenie więc trzeba was usunąć! (Granburg)- Mówią że zmieniłeś się gdy założyłesz maskę. Ale ja zmiany dostrzegłem znacznie wcześniej,dlatego cię wygnałem. Krukooki się tylko zaśmiał. (Krukooki)- Ludzie często mnie się pytają czemu noszę maskę. A ja odpowiadam im by nikt nie wiedział z kim mają czelność mówić. Bo przeciwnika którego nik nie zna nikt nie może odgadnąć jego słabości. (Granburg)-A ty jakie masz słabości? (Krukooki)- Nie mam ich! Wtem człowiek w masce wyciągną miecz i jednym uderzenim odepchną Granburga nim ten zdążył się zamienić w smoka na dobre kilkansaćie metrów. Następnie wsiadł na swego czarnego gryfa. (Kruooki)- Do ataku! Bitwa! Na rozkaz obie armie rzuciły się na siebie. Pierwszymi grupami jakie zatakowały byli ludzie. Następnie też ludzie ale jerzdzący na bestiach całkowicie uzbrojinych. Jednak po ataku smoków już nic nie było zorganizowane. Olbrzymy atakowały i niszczyły maszyny oblęrznicze Warda. Smoki zdzierały sobie łuski walcząc ze sobą . Wtem Ward wydał rozkaz. I nagle z nieba zleciał ogień wprost na armię wroga. I nie pomogły tarcze ani chowanie się w tłumie. Nagle ludzie w panice zaczeli uciekać na boki prubójąc zgasić ogień na sobie. Jednak wróg też miał parę niespodzianek. Wtem Krukooki wniósł się ku górze na swoim czarno piórym wieszchowcu. Wyją złotą włócznie i ciskając nią o ziemię trafił prosto w ziemię pomiędzy pomiędzy armią wroga. Jednak człowiekowi w kruczej masce nie chodziło by kogoś nią trafić. Bo zaraz po stroni armi Warda z włóczni wydostał się mrok i się rozprzestrzenił utrudniając widoczność żołnierzom. A po chwili ludzie zaczeli znikać. Ward spojrzał z wrogością na Krukookiego jednak ten się tylko zaśmiał obesrwójąc wszystko z góry. (Apka)- Dobra rozumiem te ciemności. Ale może ktoś mi wytłumaczyć czemu żołnierze i najemnicy znikają? (Ana)- Jeśli użyjesz smoczego wzroku dostrzeżesz tam demony. Ta włucznia ni tylko uwalnia ciemność. Ktoś musi ją wyjąć z ziemi. (Tessa)- Ja to zrobie w końcu jestem w połowie demonem. Jednak nim ktokoliwek zdąrzył coś powiedzieć Tessa znikneła w ciemnościach. Błąkała się przez pewien czas. Co jakiś czas coś koło niej przebiegało. Słyszała krzyki porywanych żołnierzy. Jednak intuicja jej nie zawiodła. W ciemnościach dostrzegła złotą włócznię. Już chciała ją wyjąć gdy na jej drodze staną demon. Tessa sięgneła po miecz. (Tessa)- Zejdź mi z drogi demonie! Jednak ten w odpowiedzi tylko zasyczał. Rzucił się na Tessę ale ona go odepchneła mieczem wymierzając mu cios w brzuch. Jednak on mu nic nie zrobił. Tessa wiedziała że nic nie zrobi mu zwykłym mieczem. Więc uderzyła go z całej siły. O dziwo podziałało. Po chwili trzymała włucznię w rękach próbując ją oderwać od ziemi. Jednak to nie było proste. Włucznia była bardzo ciężka a po każdej próbie rzucał się na Tesse jakiś demon. Jednak w końcu udało się jej oderwać ją od ziemi. Po chwili wszystkie demony z ciemnością znikły. Podniosła i rzuciła śmiercionośną broń w stronę jeźdzca czarnego gryfa. Jednak ten zrobił unik. Bitwa trwała dalej i zanosiło się na to że rozpęta się na dobre. Pół smoki walczyły na dole i odpierały tym razem atak orków i paru troli. Draix zrobił unik i popchną trolla wprost w stronę rozwcieczonych animatroników. (Draix)- Lecie na górę my sobie doskonale poradzimy! ( Dyfcia)- Jesteś pewien? Draix jednak uderzył paru orków a Kelly pomagała dobijać a Talion w między czasie rozprawiał się z jakimś trollem. (Kelly)-Świetnie sobie radzimy! (Apka)- Ale zawołajcie jak będzie potrzebna pomoc. (Talion)- Czekajcie! (Ana)- Co!? (Talion)- Podrzucie mnie na górę . Gdzieś tam widziałem Silvera! (Mangle)-Ja cię podrzuce. Talion wsiadł na Mangle i odelcieli zostawiając resztę samych. Jednak po chwili dołończyła do nich Tessa. A dobrze bo mieli jeszcze całą gromagę Ghuli do rozgromienia. Pierwsza rzuciła się na nich Kelly. Zrobiła salto w przód i wbiła halabardę w dwóch z nich. (Draix)- Ładnie a potrafisz tak? Draix nabrał rozpętu i robiąc skok zestrzelił kuszą pięciu. (Tessa)- Popisy! Wiecie że trzeba obcinać im głowy bo inaczej powstaną! Wtem pojawił się Foxy spalając kilku Ghulom głowy. W tym czasie Talion szukał w powietrzu Silvera. Specjanie na tę okazję naostrzył swój topór. Wtem dostrzegł w odali smoka w pancerzu z kości polanych metalem. (Talion)- Czas się zabawić! Mangle leć w stronę Silvera! Silver dostrzegł w odali lecącego animatronika a na nim człowieka wymachującego toporem którego od razu rozpoznał. Natychmiast wziol rozpęt i zaczą lecieć w jego kierunku. (Talion)- Witaj Silver. Przyleciałem aby cię dopaść! ( Silver)- Ciekawe tylko czemu nie o własnych skrzydłach? (Talion)-To przez twojego szefa! Ale zaraz poprawię sobie chumor. Wtem Mangle strzeliła w Silvera czarną mazią. Jednak ta stopiła tylko tylko metalową powieszchnię pancerza. Silver odparł atak falą ognia jednak Talion zasłonił się za Mange. Smoki zaczeły atakować się pazurami. Wtedy jednak Talion wspioł się na Silvera i już chciał mu odrąbać skrzydło. Jednak Silver w porę się spostrzegł i zrzucił go z siebie pozwalając mu spaść. Następnie odepchną atak Mangle i sam poleciał w stronę spadającego Taliona by go rozerwać. Talion spadał prosto pomiędzy dwie walczące między sobą armię. Nie wiedział czy wolał zginąć od upadku czy może rozerwany przez Silvera. Zamkną oczy i chwycił mocno swój topór i już kiedy myślał że zaraz rozbije się o ziemię poczół dziwne mrowienie po ciele i po chwili zoriętował się że zmienił się w smoka. Obrócił się w stronę Silvera a ten był bardzo zaskoczony tym co się wydarzyło. (Talion)- Niespodzianka gadzie! I nim Silver zdołał się otrząsnąć jego zbroja zajarzyła się przez momęt ogniem. Nie sponeła jednak metal z niej zaczą momętalnie topnieć (Silver)- Ale jak ? Ta zbroja była niezniszczalna! I nagle Silver leżał na ziemi przez siłę topniejącego metalu. Jednak nie mógł stać. Ciągle patrzył w górę wypatrójąc swojego wroga. Wtem przed nim zatrymał się Krukooki. Smok patrzył błagalnym zwrokiem na swojego przywódce jednak ten nie ważył się nawet na niego spojrzeć. (Silver)-Pomórz. Jednak on po chwili znikną. Zaś smok został zatakowany przez Taliona. Ostatkiem sił udało się wstać Silverowi. Po chwili stali na przeciw siebie. (Talion)- Wierz nawet żal mi ciebie. Nie zazdroszcze twojego przywódcy. Bo przywódca na którego nie można liczyć to nie przywódca. (Silver)- Coś w tym jest. Smok się uśmiechną po czym rzucił na Taliona jeszcze topniejący metal. Nim ten zdołał się z niego oczyścić Silver znikną mu z oczu. A zamiast niego przed Talionem stała grupa najemników i to nie tylko ludzi. Za to na górze też nie było przerw w walce. W powietrzu oprucz smoków były jeszcze gargulce, Od czasu do czasu przelatywał jakiś deszcz strzał. Ale czym jest deszcz strzał w porównaniu z skórą z kamienia? (Apka)- Ana może się na coś przydasz i zrobisz coś z tymi gargulcami?! (Ana)- Już się robi! Wtem Ana z postaci Śmiertnika przybrała postać Wandersmoka. Zaryczała z całych sił a po jej ciele przebiegły iskry . Po chwili z nieba wyłoniły się pioruny niszczące gargucle jak kruchą korę drzewa. Było tylko słychać dzwięk pękniętego kamienia. (Dyfcia)- Proszę! Może powinaś pracować na zmianę z Thorem gromowładnym! (Ana)- Bardzo śmieszna. Moja rodzina jakoś się nie lubi z waszymi bóstwami. (Dyfcia)- Tylko żartowałam. Mówiąc to Dyfcia wystrzeliła serię plazmy w stronę gromogrzomta który chciał ją zatakować. Jednak po chwili została odzielona od reszty przez trzy Drzewokosy. Była w półapce a ich ostre jak brzychwa skrzydła były coraz bliżej. Jednak to właśnie przez nie dostrzegła niebieską poświatę lecącą w ich stronę. Po chwili jeden z Drzewokosów ryczał z bólu . A nad nim lecieał czarny jak noc smok a na nim jeźdzciec w chełmie. Jednak Dyfcia rozpoznała zarówno smoka jak i jego właściciela. (Dyfcia)- Szczerbatek! Czkawka! Co wy tutaj robicie? (Czkawka)- To nie tylko wasza bitwa. Mieliśmy być wcześniej ale mieliśmy opuźnienia. (Dyfcia)- Tylko wy tu jesteście? (Czkawka)- Są też pozostali jeźdczy i ich smoki i Pyskacz z Marudą. (Dyfcia)- Nie powinno was tu być. Przynajmniej Szczerbatka. (Szczerbatek)- Czemu? (Czkawka)- Czemu? (Dyfcia)- Krukooki posiada artefakt dzięki któremu manipluję Nocnymi Furiami. Szczerbatek jak ciebie zauważy to staniesz się jego marionetką. (Szczerbatek)-O mnie się nie martw! (Czkawka)- Szczerbatek oparł się hipnozie Oszołomonstracha da radę! (Dyfcia)-Ostrzegałam. Już nie było drzewokosów jednak przed nimi stał Inny na swojej zamrożonej Furii. Mierzył w nich mieczem. Czkawka wyją i zapalił Piekło a Szczerbatek był w gotowości do strzału. Jednak znowu pojawiły się Drzewokosy. (Czkawka)- Ja się nim zajmę a ty w tym czasie zajmij się Drzewokosami! (Dyfcia)- Niech ci będzie! Dyfcia odciągneła Drzewokosy i zaczeła lecieć ku górze. Zatakowała smoki serią plazmy. Jednak akcja po chwili przeniosła się na ziemię a Dyfcią stała na ziemi a nad nią krążyły Drzewokosy. (Dyfcia)- No dalej! Jak to robił Szczerbatek? Jak wpaść w Furię? Jednak Drzewokosy były coraz bliżej i już ją otoczyły. (Dyfcia)- Super do tego skączyła się plazma! Wtem pojawiła się Apka w smoczej postaci rzucając się na dwa Drzewokosy! (Apka)-Tam ten jest twój! (Dyfcia)- Z jednym sobie chyba poradzę! I Dyfcia skoczyła niespodziewanie na Drzewokosa gryząc go w szyję. Apka zaś miała podwójny problem. (Apka)- No co jest z wami? Na więcej was nie stać? Smoki otoczyły Apkę . Ale wtedy ona potraktowała ich ciągłą porcją gorącego ognia. Smoki odleciały w górę a tam pewien Snow Waritch pozamrażał im końcówki skrzydeł. Asti w tym czasie próbowała się wedrzeć do twierdzy wroga. Zniszczyła przy okazji parę półapek. Jednak nagle ujrzała Krukookiego . (Krukooki)- Posiadasz spory talęt i wiedzę z tego co widzę. Szkoda że nie jesteś po mojej stronie. (Asti)- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz!? Jednak Krukooki nie odpowiedział . Rzucił tylko jakimś piórem które po chwili przemieniło się w tornado porywając Asti i zmiatając paru wrogów. Asti walczyła z żywiołem . Jednak skrzydła nie pomagały. W końcu udało się jej chwycić jakieś maszyny oblężniczej i się uwolnić. Jednak tornado dalej szalało. (Asti)- Ktoś musi coś z tym zrobić! (Ana)- Szkoda że nie mamy jakiejś puszki Pandory żeby móc to zamknąć. (Śledzik)- Gdyby można było to jakoś rozwiać. (Ana)- Oczywiście! Weźcie jak najwięcej smoków może się uda! Po jakimś czasie. Zebrała się spora gromada smoków. (Ana)- Trzeba otoczyć tornado a następnie machać skrzydłami z całej siły by się rozwiało. (Talion)- To szaleństwo! (Apka)- Ale nie mamy wyjścia! Smoki zebrały się wokół tornada . Machały skrzydłami z całych sił aby tornado się rozwiało. Jednak ciężko im było jedocześnie utrzymać się na miejscu. Pare smoków nawet wchłonęło. Ale w końcu się udało i tornado się rozwiało uwalniając przy tym porwane przez nie smoki. Ward obesrwował wszystko ze swojego stanowiska z podziwem. I nie to że bał się śmierci. Był świetnym wojownikiem i wodzem. Ale wiedział że jeśli zginie wojsko może się rozproszyć nie mając przywódcy a tak steruję wszytskim z dystansu. Na niebie zaś nadal młody wódz Berk walczył z zlodowaciałym trupem. Ich bronie stykały się ze sobą. Jednak miecz Czkawli nie pękał jak to zwykła broń od lodowej broni. Walka była wyrównana gdyby nie to że Inny przy samym zetknięciu lub z jego smokiem może było poczuć jak skóre pokrywa lód. Smoki i ich jeźdzcy się odali i wtedy strzały plazmy poleciały równo na siebie. Można było wyczuć falę uderzeniową wymieszaną z mroźnym chłodem który odepchną walczących ze sobą. Wtem pojawiła się Astrid która chciała pomóc Czkawce. Jednak wtedy poleciał następny lodowy pocisk. Czkawka zdołał zasłonić Astrid i wtedy można było usłyszeć krzyk bólu. (Astrid)- Czkawka!!! Nie! Jednak po chwili okazało się że smok i jeździec byli nieco niżej. A lodowa bryła trafiła tylko w nogę...tą sztuczną oczywiście. (Czkawka)- Nic mi nie jest ale mam nogę do wymiany. Na całe szczęście to był tylko lód. (Astrid)- Dobrze kochany. A teraz pozwól mi zręważować się za twoją sztuczną nogę. (Czkawka)-Bierz go. Ale uważaj na siebie. Astrid wraz z Wichurą potraktowały lodowego jeźdzca i jego smoka serią ostrych kolców i ognistego żelaza. (Czkawka)- No to się nazywa się szał wojownika! Co nie Mordko? Mordka pokiwał głową. Krukooki stał i obserwował bitwę. Jednak nie był zaskoczony ani nawet zmartwiony jednak jakie można wyczytać uczucia po człowieku w masce? Wtem podbiegł do niego jeden z wojowników. ( Wojownik)- Panie przegrywamy! Dziwię się że jesteś taki spokojny. ( Krukooki)- Spokojnie. Niech się nacieszą pozorem wygranej i stracą siły. Karz wszystkim się wycofać! (Wojownik)- Nie jestem pewien czy to dobra strategia? (Krukooki)- Przecierz mają myśleć że przegrywamy. A pamiętaj pozory mogą mylić. Nim rozkaz dotarł do całej armi Krukooki wyleciał na gryfie wprost w najbardziej widoczne i odkryte miejsce. Nikt go nie powstrzymywał i nie mówił że to szalestwo. Przed nim zjawili się prawie wszyscy którzy uczestniczyli w bitwie. ( Tessa)- Nie wiemy co zamierzasz ale teraz solidnie oberwiesz! Krukooki nic nie mówił. Ale wyją kule która poraziła wszystkich enerią. Krukooki się śmiał . Jedynie Mangle zdołała się w porę oprzeć tej energi. Pochwyciła kulę a następnie ją rozbiła uwalniając wszystkich z jej mocy. Po chwili Krukooki próbował bronić się toporem. Jednak Draix okazał się bardziej umiejętnie władczy w tego rodzaju broni, więc kiedy Krukooki resztkami sił się bronł uciekł na gryfie krzycząc odwrót! Ci którzy jeszcze nie uciekli z pola walki właśnie to robili. Wojska Warda zaczynały się radować . Jednak nie liczni czuli że coś nie gra. Jednak postanowli wykorzystać chwilową przerwę by zebrać siły i wymienić zniszoczną broń z zbroją. Nawet lodowy jeździec ze swoim smokiem się zdołali wycofać w porę. Czuli że wróg jeszcze wróci. Ale myśleli że muszą zebrać siły . (Draix)- Widzieliście jak przywaliłem mu toporem! A on niby ma się za takiego pana potężnego! (Apka)- Przeliczył się. Myśli sobie że z jakimiś magicznymi artefaktami z nami wygra. Ale z nami nie ma tak łatwo! (Asti)- Szkoda że nie ma Kingi. Wiele traci. (Talion)- Może gdzieś tam jest ale przepadła w tłumie . Pewnie radzi sobie równie dobrze jak my! (Dyfcia)- Mangle dzięki że nam pomogłaś. Bez ciebie mogliśmy go nie pokonać. (Mangle)- Nie ma problemu. W pokanywaniu szaleńców mam niezłą wprawę. (Tessa)- Czkawka jak tam twoja proteza? (Czkawka)- Do wymiany ale i tak miałem sobie zrobić nową. (Szczerbatek)- Aha gdyby nie ja to był byś teraz bryłą lodu. (Czkawka)- Czy mi się zdawało czy on znowu coś markocze po smoczemu pod nosem? (Asti)- Mówi coś o bryłach. I że powinieneś zrobić mu nową lotkę. (Granburg)- Mówicie o zwycięstwie? A nie powiniście. (Kelly)- Czemu? (Granburg)- Jak myślicie. Czemu człowiek w masce który ma masę artefaktów i jest do tego świetnie wyszkolony, ma armię, i gryfa u swego boku pozwolił się pokonać i upokorzyć? Znałem go lepiej niż wy i wiem że to na pewno nie koniec. A teraz wybaczcie ale idę się przygotować na najgorsze i radzę wam to samo. Odszedł zostawiając ich samych z narastającą myślą że ma rację. W tym samym czasie gdzieś w lohach Kinga chciała uciec. Jednak nic nie mogła zrobić gdyż z każdą godziną srebro działało na nią coraz silniej. Już traciła nadzieję czując ból palący jej skóre. Zaczeła godzić się już ze swoim losem. A ból się nasilał. Wtedy jednak usłyszała nierówne kroki. Zupełnie jakby szedł w jej kierónku starzec podpierający się laską. I wtedy ujrzała Chorego człowieka którego widziała pierwszy raz w namiocie kiedy pokazywał jej go Ward przed tym jak zastawił na nią i jej przyjaciół pułapkę. Człowiek ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Podpierał kijem ale i tak wyglądał jakby sporo przeżył. (Kinga)- Ty ? Co tutaj robisz? I jak się wydostałeś? (Człowiek)- Po mimo iż choroba wkrótce mnie zabiję nie zapomninałem jeszcze o wszystkim między innymi jak się uwalniać. Ale mam nie wiele czasu i muszę ci coś przekazać. (Kinga)- Co to takiego? I może najpierw mnie uwolnisz? (Człowiek)- Dobrze ale się odsuń. Nie chcę cię zaraźić.. Kinga się odsuneła. Człowiek wyciągną klucze które nie wiadomo skąd wzioł i otworzył nimi kraty. Odsuną się kawałek i Kinga wreszcie wyszła z tej piekielnej klatki. (Kinga)- Dziękuję już odchodziłam od zmysłół w tych warunkach. Co mi chcesz przekazać? Człowiek wyjoł staranie zawiniętą chustami rzecz. Kinga ją wzieła i odwineła. Była nie zwykle zaskoczona ale i jednocześnie uradowana. Był to jeden z kawałków kości których szukała po archipelagu. (Człowiek)- Daje ci to tobie bo nikogo z twoich nie mogłem znaleść w pobliżu a akurat wiedziałem gdzie jesteś. (Kinga)- Ale czemu nam nie dałeś tego wcześniej? (Człowiek)-Przez chorobę już sporo zapomniałem między innymi o tym. Dopiero nie dawno to znalazłem. Choć znam tajne. wyjście a wieczór się zbliża Szli korytarzem. który był staranie ukryty za murem obrośniętym mchem . (Kinga)- Nie wyglądasz mi na przypadkowego wędrowca? Wiesz może coś o tych kawałkach z kości? (Człowiek)- Nie pamiętam jak te kawałki znalazłem ani po co ich szukałem ale chyba jestem w stanie opowiedzieć ci historię po nich i czym są. ( Kinga)- Zamieniam się w słuch. (Człowiek)- Były to bardzo zamieszłe czasy. Kiedy to człowiek nie znał wielkości tego świata a także nie wiedział o innych. Za to żył w charmoni z innymi istotami a przynajmniej próbował . Wśród tych istot istniał bardzo potężny smok. Może nie tak jak te wasze Monstachy czy jak je tam zwiecie . Mówią że posiadał cechy z każdej klas gdyż istniał jeszcze w czasach nim nastąpił podział na klasy pomiędzy smokami. I był bardzo potężny i inteligętny, Mawiali że jednoczył smoki podczas zagrożenia któremu smoki nie były same sprostać. Jednak któregoś dnia smok ten poznał człowieka, Nie pamiętam jak i jaki to był człowiek. Jednak więź pomiędzy nimi była bardzo potężna. Niestety smok miał bardzo drażliwą naturę i każdy inny człowiek go denerwował. Raz na jakiś czas musiał opuszczaś swego przyjaciela by dopilnowaś smoki i równowagi pomiędzy nimi. Pewnego dnia gdy wrócił ujrzał coś przerażającego. Ujrzał jak ludzie zabili jego jedynego przyjaciela. A najgorsze było to że nie mógł nic z tym zrobić . Pozabijał więc wszystkich ludzi. Po jakimś czasie samotności wpadł w obłęd wręcz szał. Zaczą zabijać ludzi i smoki. Nie chciał ale pustka nie pozwalała mu przestać zabijać. Chciano go zabić. Jednak z jakiś powodów smoki go broniły . W tym wypadku grupa najpotężniejszych magów jaka dysponowała mocą żywiołów stworzyła medalion ze smoczych kości każdego przedstawiciela z innej klasy. Otoczyli smoka i zamkneli go w naszyjniku. Następnie rozerwali na sześć części czyli tyle ile jest klas. I pochowali w różnych miejscach. Niektórych strzegły smoki inne były schowane w niedostępnych miejscach. Ledenda głosi że ten kto założy kompletny naszyjnik uwolni smoka i ten smok będzie wolny tak długo dopuki naszyjnik będzie noszony. Ale osoba która go założy musi na ten czas pozwolić by jego dusza została na ten czas w naszyjniku. (Kinga)- Chyba będę musiała przed pujściem na bitwę o ile się nie skączyła zajrzeć do jedengo z namiotów w którym została torba z pozostałymi częściami. Ale po co uwalniać taką bestię? (Człowiek)- Pamiętaj że nikt nie jst zły od początku. Może kiedyś to zrozumiesz. Powoli w tunelu zaczeło pojawiać się światło. Kinga zaczeła biec w jego kierunku jednak po chwili się zatrzymała i spojrzała w tył. Ale człowiek już nie było. Kinga obawiała się co mogło się stać. Ale wiedziała że jeśli zawróci może zaryzykować życie. Powoli wyszła z tunelu by światło jej nie oślepiło. Słońce powoli zbliżało się ku zachodowi Kinga wiedziała co to oznacza. Czuła że może nie zdążyć przed transmormacją.Jednak postanowiła wszystko przekazać wszystko pierwszej osobie jaką spotka . Wzieła więc maczugę bo ona była pod ręką i pobiegła w stronę najbliszych ludzi. Akurat tak się złożyło że była to Asti. (Asti)- Kinga! W końcu jesteś ! Co się z tobą stało? (Kinga)- Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia! Weź ten kawałej smoczej kości i biegnij do namiotu w którym znajduję się torba z pozostałymi rzeczami. Jakby coś się z tym działo nie martw się. Ale niech nikt z was tego nie zakłada! A jeśli zdarzy się coś z czym nikt z was nie da rady ale naprawdę! To niech to ktoś założy na szyję. Tylko błagam niech to nie będzie nikt z was ani Krukooki! Ani Ward! I bądzcie w gotowości jakby pojawił się wielko smok! Dobrze. (Asti)- Eee chyba tak. Ale co się stało? (Kinga)- Jak chcesz wiedzieć co się stało to spytaj Warda! Ja nie mogę wam pomóc! I Kinga pobiegła jak najdalej od ludzi. Asti była kompletnie zmieszana. Ale po mimo tego postanowiła posłuchać się Kingi pobiegła więc szukać torby z kośćmi. W tym czasie armia Warda była już gotowa . Wtem z frontu wroga zabrzmiał dzwięk rogu następnie zapadła martwa cisza. Jednak po chwili można było usłyszeć charakterystyczny świst w powietrzu. Wszyscy wiedzieli co oznacza. Żołnierze natychmiast zaczeli padać na ziemię. Po niebie przebreneło pare czarnych jak noc sylwetek . w tym jedna biała. Wylądowały tuż przed wojskiem. A tuż za nimi Krukooki. (Ward)- Stać! Czego chcesz Krukooki? (Krukooki)- Nic od ciebie. Mam sprawę do twoich sojuszników i pomocników. Z tłumi wyszli Dyfcia, Kelly , Ana, Apka , Tessa, Draix ,Talion, Foxy i Mangle.. (Ana)- Czego od nas chesz? (Krukooki) To pytanie zaczyna się stawać nudne. Ale od powiem na nie. Chcę zniszczyć was za pomocą waszych smoków a raczej moich. Już chcieli go zatakować ale zasłoniły go Nocne Furie a on się odalił. Smoki zaczeły warczeć i przymierzać się do ataku. (Draix)- Jeśli nie zatakujemy Furii Krukooki nam ucieknie! (Kelly)- Nie pozwole skrzywdzić Nati! (Tessa)- A ja nie pozwole skrzywdzić Szymka. (Ana)- Ani ja swojej smoczycy! (Apka)- A gdzie Asti? Ona się zna na smokach! (Talion)- Przepadła. Próbowali uspokoić smoki ale one ich nie słuchały. (Krukooki)- Dość tego! Wtem Krukooki wyjoł róg Nocy i wydobył z niego dzwięk. Wtem smoki już miały strzelić i już uniosły się w powietrzu. Ale wtedy pojawił się Szczerbatek który miał grozę wymalowaną w spojrzeniu. Spojrzał na smoki a one się zawachały ale nadal były w transie. (Szczerbatek)- Nie skrzywdzicie ich! Krukooki się przyjrzał smokowi. (Krukooki)- Ciekawy okaz! Muszę go mieć i nie przeszkodzi mi w tym nikt! Krukooki ponownie wydobył dzwięk w rogu tym razem inny. Szczerbatkowi zwężyły się źrenice i zaczą nasłuchiwać .Powoli zaczą podchodzić w przód. (Czkawka)- Szczerbatek pamiętaj że jesteś alfą jestę silniejszy! Szczerbatek zatrzymał się zaczą nerwowo potrząsać głową jakby chciał wyrzucić hipnozującą nutę z głowy. Robił krok w tył a drugi raz w przód. W końcu przemógł się i zaryczał z całych sił przemagajac dzwięk rogu. Wtem momętalnie Krukooki stracił panowanie nad pozostałymi Furiami. Smoki upadły na ziemię zdezeriątowane sytuacją wtedy jakaś strzała wytrąciła róg Krukookiemu z ręki. (Draix)- Mam dość tych gierek! Od dawaj nam smoki i wracaj do swoich bo się wkurzę! I już Krukooki chcial zabrać róg z powrotem ale wtedy przytrzasną go łapą Szczerbatek. Smoki natychmiast pobiegły do swoich właścicieli. (Kelly)- Nati w końcu jesteś sobą! (Nati)- Nie pamiętam co się stało! Ale cieszę się że już ta okropna nuta nie gra mi w gowie! (Tessa)- Szymek! Bałam się że ciebie nie zobaczę! (Szymek)- Ja też . (Ana)- Lili przepraszam za to wszystko! (Lili)- Nic się nie stało ! Najważniejsze że wszyscy są cali. Przez momęt czułam się jakby cały świat zszarał. (Krukooki)- Ha ha ha ha ha! Głupcy to jeszcze nie koniec. (Ward)- Jak to? Wsiadł na swego gryfa ale nie uciekał tylko patrzył na wszystkich z góry. Po drugiej stronie czekał człołwiek o czarnych włosach i czerwonawym blasku w oczach który się nasilał, na znak. Przepraszam was że przerywam. Ale już puźno a ja naprawdę nie mam sił! Ale dokończę jutro obiecuję! No i piszę ciąg dalszy. Sorki za ortografię ale pisałam w puźnych godzinach i mózg mi wysiadał. Wszyscy spoglądali w górę . Wtedy gryf Krukookiego wydał przerażliwy dzwięk. Wszyscy zatkali uszy. Od strony wroga zaczeło wiać przerażliwym zimnem. W odali można było usłyszeć kroki armi a zdeptaną wcześniej trawę pokrył szron. Wszyscy byli w gotowości , zaciskali broń w rękach a smoki były gotowe by zionąć ogniem. Jednak to co zobaczyli niemal dosłownie zmroziło im krew w żyłach. Ujrzeli armię trupów pokrytch lodem o niebieskich oczach pokrytych lodową pustką ( tak na przekór upałowi :) ). Ludzie chcieli się wycofać a inne istoty ogarną lęk jakby wiedziały co ich czeka jeśli dadzą się zabić. Tylko dzięki twardej ręce Warda ruszyli do ataku . Smoki wzniosły się w przestworza niosąc ogień na armię wroga . I to dawało przewagę ale do czasu. Gdyż po chwili powietrze nasiąkło chłodem i pojawiły się lodowe smoki. Walka była zawzieta. Raz to wojownicy wygrywali ale z każdą ofiarą wojsko wroga zyskiwało nowego żołnierza. Czkawka i Szczerbatek byli w potrzasku i lodowe trupy wprost się na nich rzucili kiedy to Szczerbatek aż promieniował niebieskim światłe które oznaczało że dostał Furii. Wściekł się i zaczą wszystko niszczyć co było na nie korzyść wroga. Lodowe trupy ciągle padały co i tak nie dawało przewagi bo ciągle dochodziły nowe. Pół smoki były w potrzasku. Nikt nie wiedział na ile starczy im energi i ognia do walki. Za to Animatroniki wręcz dostawały energi z każdym zabitym. Ich ciała aż płoneły biały ogniem co sprawiało że żaden lodowy trup nie mógł ich dotknąć. Do tego kapała im z pysków czarna toksyczna maź co dodawało im grozy. Kelly miała już powoli dość. Poleciała więc na Nati w stronę jedenej z machin oblężniczych. Nati pomogła ją podpalić a następnie z pomocą plazmy powaliły ją wprost na Innych. Krukooki wtedy uniósł rękę a niebo aż zaroiło się od smoków różnej maści. Porywały żołnieży żywcem i rozrywały w końcu Ana nie wytrzymała. (Ana)- Dość! Krzcząc to zmieniła się w Czerwoną śmierć. Zaczeła się obracać wokół i palić wszyskielodowe smoki żywcem depcząc przy tym nie umarłych. Jednak to nie trwało długo. Po paru minutach zmieniła się z powrotem w pół smoka i spadła na ziemię. Przyjaciele natychmiast do niej podbiegli a ona była prawie nie prztomna z trudem otwierała oczy. Wtedy armia lodowych trupów się roztąpiła i przez nią przeszedł Krukooki klaszcząc w ręce. (Krukooki)- Brawo! Speklaturalny widok! Dokładnie o to mi chodziło! Choć myślałem że zmienisz się w Oszołomonstracha. Wszyscy się na niego sporzjrzeli w wrogością w oczach. (Kelly)- O to mu chodziło. Chciał nas zmęczyć i sprowokować do wykorzystania całej mocy. (Krukooki)- Spostrzegawcza jesteś. A teraz odajcie mi demoniczny sztylet! I wtedy Draix zatakował go toporem. Jednak Krukooki zrobił unik i wetchnoł mu sztylet w bok rzucając Draixa na ziemię. ( Dyfcia)- Ale my go nie mamy! (Granburg)- Ale ja go mam! (Krukooki)- Odaj go a natychmiast zakończę tę bitwę! (Granburg)- Zgoda! Ale jeśli go nie dam to co zrobisz? Wtedy za plecami zgromadzanonych pojawił się czarny wilkołak o czerwonych oczach i nie miał dobrych zamiarów. (Krukooki)- Wydam mu rozkaz . Granburg już miał dać Krukookiemu sztylet. Ale wtedy coś na nimi skoczyło. I można było ujrzeć szarego wilkołakołaczyce z pomarańczową sierścią na grzbiecie która stała pomiędzy nimi. (Krukooki)- Że co? Wilkołaku masz ją zabić! Czarny wilkołak rzucił się na nią po chwili dwie bestie walczyły między sobą. Czarny wilkołak był silniejszy i bardziej doświadczony za to wilkołaczyca była młodsza i miała więcej energi. Granburgowi sztylet wypadł z ręki i kiedy Krukooki chciał po niego sięgnąć ostatkiem sił zabrała mu go Ana wyrzucając go gdzieś w tył. I bitwa miała ożyć na nowo i znów wszyscy walczyli przeciwko wszystkim. (Krukooki)- Ty nie powinaś tego tobić. Krukooki rzucił włucznią w jej stronę ale w ostatnie chwili chwycił ją Silver. (Ana)- Silver!? (Silver)- Mam dość bycia tym złym! (Krukooki)- Silver! A pokładałem w tobie takie wielkie nadzieję! Dobrze więc najpierw skączę z tobą! Ana gdzieś znikneła a Krukooki już szykował na Silvera moc. Ale wtedy poczuł przerażliwy ból pod maską. Zupełnie jakby go coś piekło. Opierał się jemu i próbował się pozbyć tego czegoś co go powodowało. W końcu nie wytrzymał i w panice zrzucił maskę. Z maski wypadła mała Ognioglizda która zmieniła się w Anę. Okazało się że Kiedy Krukooki był zajęty ona się zmieniła i wlazła mu pod maskę. Miał ślad po oparzeniu tuż pod okiem i na policzku ale to nie było w nim straszne. Z jedenj strony twarzy miał szarą jak popiół skórę i czarne niczym węgiel oko co nawet mogło sprawić że mógł by być z tej strony przystojny gdyby nie nowe poparzenia. Niestety jego druga połowa twarzy wprowadzała w strach. Była zamarznięta a jego oko było szaro niebieskie po prostu było widać w nim pustkę . Można było w niej dostrzec kościsty wyraz twarzy. (Granburg)- Ja nie wiedziałem! Gdybyś mi powiedział wtedy może byśmy tobie pomogli! (Krukooki) - Mi nic nie pomorze! (Granburg)- Ale jak? (Krukooki)- Przez to że kiedyś mnie uratowałeś powiem ci! Było to kiedy wyruszyłem by podróżować. Nie wiedziałem wtedy co mnie czeka. Dowodziłem wyprawą na biegun północny . Niespodziewanie w trakcie wyprawy nastąpił bunt. Załoga śmiertelnie mnie pobiła i pozostawiła mnie prawie martwego gdzieś na lodowym lądzie. Byłem nie przytomny jednak kiedy się obudziłem ujrzałem Innych . Otaczali mnie i nie chcieli mnie zjeść jak to czase robią. Byłem przerażony i czułem okropny bół. Wtedy jeden z nich podszedł do mnie. I nagle poczułem że zamarzam ale zimno nie przynosiło bólu ale go zabierało niestety wprowadziło równierz częściową pustkę. Zerwałem się i wbiłem miecz w szyję tego lodowego trupa. Jednak było już za puźno. Po części już byłem jednym z nich. Na początku nie było tego widać i dzięki specjalnym zabiegom udawało mi się to maskować ale w końcu musiałem założyć maskę by świat nie widział kim się stałem. Dzięki temu jednak udało mi się ich przekonać by dołączyli do bitwy. (Ana)- Możesz to powstrzymać. Możemy ci pomóc na pewno jest jakiś sposób! (Krukooki)- Teraz jest z za puźno. Szukałem sposobu. Zbierałem artefakty i próbowałem różnych mikstur i chodziłem do wielu ludzi. Ale nic to nie dało. Teraz jest za puźno. Z roku na rok staje się coraz bardziej taki jak oni! Pozostało mi sprawić żęby świat o mnie nie zapomniał nim to się stanie. Ale teraz wybaczcie muszę dokończyć swoje dzieło. Krukooki podniósł swoją maskę i założył ją. Rozkazał swojemu gryfowi zatakować przeciwników. Ale Silver się nim zają i po chwili byli w powietrzu. Gryf nie był zwyczajny . Miał ostre szpony i dziób a w jego oczach można było zobaczyć cienie swoich ofirar. Do tego jego pióra idealnie maskowały się na tle czarnego nieba . I gdyby nie księżc pewnie znikną by Silverowi z oczu. Reszta wieczorem. Albo i nie. Granburg jednak dogonił Krukookiego. Walczyli między sobą, ale w końcu Krukooki przywarł Granburga do muru . (Krukooki)- Odaj mi sztylet nocy to może daruję ci życie! (Granburg)- Po moim trupie! (Krukooki)- A może jednak nie twoim. Wtem za Aną , Draixem , Szykiem i Kelly pojawił sie czarny wilkołak o czerwonych oczach. (Krukooki)- On ich zabiję jeśli nie odasz mi sztyletu! (Granburg)- Nie dajesz mi wyboru! Granburg już chciał podać sztylet Krukookiemu ale wtedy pomiędzy nimi staneła wilkołaczyca o szarej śierści i pomarańczowej na grzbiecie. Już chciała zatakować Krukookiego kiedy rzucił się na nią czarny wilkołak. A Granburg zmienił się w smoka i poleciał w górę zostawiając nieświadomie sztylet na ziemi . Wikołaki walczyły między sobą. Gryzły się i szarpały. Z jednej strony czarny wilkołak miał przewagę bo miał większe doświadczenie był większy i silnieszy. Ale Kinga za to miała więcej energi. Walka była nierówna wilkołaki gryzły się aż do krwi. I Kiedy leżała już na ziemi ledwo żyjąc pojawił się Ward uzbrojony w topór. Czarny wilkołak spojrzał na niego i ruszył natyczmiast w jego kierunku. (Ward)- Witaj bracie! Nadszedł twój czas! Wilkołak w odpowiedzi zawył i zaczą biec w kierunku Warda. Ten odepchną go toporem. Bracia walczyli między sobą zacięcie. Raz Ward zadawał potężne ciosy toporem wilkołakowi a drugi raz wilkołak rewanżował się gryząc Warda albo drapiąc. I Ward nie sprostał sile wilkołaka ale nagle wilkołak zaczą patrzeć na swoje rany z których leciał dym. (Ward)- Ostrze topora jest pokryte srebrem! Podoba ci się potworze! Jednek wilkołak ignorując ból pochwycił topór rzucając go chęt daleko. A następnie rzucił Wardem o ziemię. I kiedy wilkołak miał już wykonać wyroku zatakowała go wilkołaczyca wgryzając mu się w ramię. Wilkołak zawył z bólu i odepchną wilkołaczycę. (Ward)- Ty mnie uratowałaś! Myliłem się! Wtem Ward dostrzegł niedaleko coś błyszczącego. Zaczą się czołgać w kierunku tego mając nadzieję że to broń. Nie mylił się. To było demoniczne ostrze. Natychmiast rzucił kamieniem w czarnego wilkołaka. (Ward)- Ej ty ! Tak ty brzydki! Jeszcze z tobą nie skączyłem! Wilkołak natychmiast podbiegł do Warda i złapał go za pancerz. Ale nagle poczół przerażliwy ból w klatce piersiowej . Czuł jak pali się od środka . Natychmiast puścił swoją ofiarę prubójąc wyjąc srebne ostrze . Jednak jego wysiłki poszły na marne. Nim mineło kilka minut wilkołak leżął martwy na ziemi trzymając w łapach mocno wbity sztylet. Ward doczołgał się do ciała besti która była kiedyś jego bratem. Wyszeptał tylko. (Ward)- Przykro mi że tak to się musiało skączyć. Ale nie miałem wyboru. Wilkołaczyca podniosła się. Spojrzała na Warda a potem na martwego wilkołaka. Zawyła jakby chciała podziękować a następnie pobiegła gdzieś prawdopodobnie by mordować dalej. Silver w tym czasie zaczynał mieć przewagę nad gryfem. Jednak już miał na ciele pare ran po mimo pancerza. Gdy znowu oberwał gryf znikną mu z oczu zabierając ze sobą pamiątkę pod postacią blizny nad prawym okiem. Mangle z Foxym pokonywali coraz więcej innych ale to nie wystarczało bo było ich coraz więcej. Szczerbatek nawet wezwał więcej smoków. Ale jak tu walczyć z żywymi trupami których wciąż przybywa? (Dyfcia)- Jest ich coraz więcej. Jeśli ktoś z nas odpadnie to nie chcę mięc z nim problemów jako zimnym trupem. (Talion)- O Kingę się raczej nie martw! (Apka)- Ana nie możesz się znowu zmienić w jakiegoś wielkiego smoka i ich zmiarzdzyć? (Ana)- Straciłam bardzo dużo energi. Uwierz mi to więcej wysiłku niż możesz sobie wyobraźić. (Kelly)- A te twoje zwierzaki nie mogą nam pomóc? (Ana)- One są teraz w bitwie i nawet jeśli bym je teraz przywołałam to szybko by nie przyszły. Nagle przybiegła Asti trzymając torbę w rękach. (Draix)- W końcu jesteś. Myślałem że już stałaś się inną. (Asti)- Nie ale Kinga kazała mi przekazać wam coś ważnego. Ale nim Asti zdążyła powiedzieć co ponad armią nieumarłych trupów i smoków wzniósł się wielki Tajfumerang wydając ryk że jest gotowy do walki. (Szymek)- Myślałem że już nie wróci do swojej postaci. (Nati)- Coś czuję że zaraz coś się stanie. Nati się nie myliła bo zaraz tłum nie umarłych się roztąpił i pojawił się Krukooki. (Krukooki)- Więc jednak chcesz walczyć? Myślałem że prędzej stanę się lodowym trupem nim ten dzień nadejdzie . Przygotowałem się! Krukooki założył na siebie coś na wzór zbroji z której wyrosły wielkie czerwono czarne opieżone skrzydła i wybił się nimi od ziemi chwytając wielki miecz. Smok i pół inny zawiśli naprzeciw siebie i spojrzeli sobie prosto w oczy. Przeciwnicy czekali aż któryś z nich wykona pierwszy ruch. W końcu Krukooki podniósł swój miecz ku niebu i zaczą pędzić w stronę swojego dawnego nauczyciela. Tajfumerang machną swojimi potężnymi skrzydłami tworząc podmuch wiatru który troche zachamował przeciwnika . Po mimo to Krukooki nawet się nie zatrzymał. Pierwsze uderzenie nie było trafne. Ale drugim trafił nawet róg skrzydlatej besti. Jednak smok natychmiast odpowiedział ogniem. Krukooki zakrył się własnymi skrzydłami niczym tarczą. Gdy ogień ustał pół inny w masce wyprostował swoje skrzydła. Zamachną się mieczem i trafił w łuski smoka. Zdarł ich parę ale tylko tyle. Kolejne uderzenie pozostawiło po sobie ślad. Granburg zawył z bólu ale walczył dalej. Zaczą spychać Krukookiego w dół . Oczywiście przeciwnik próbował się hamować przed upadkiem ale był już on nie unikniony. Po chwili Krukooki cały w bliznach leżał bez radnie na ziemi i zaczą powoli dostrzegać Granburga lecącego wprost na jego. (Krukooki)-Mrokodziobie! Wtem tuż za Tajfumerangiem było można usłyszeć charakterystyczny dla gryfa krzyk. Gryf chwycił skrzydła Tajfumeranga swoimi szponami jakby chciał je rozerwać. (Granburg) - To oszustwo! (Krukooki)- Od początku nie było żadnych zasad! Krukooki podniłósł się powoli. Zaczeli gromadzić się wokół niego inni. Jakimś zbiegiem okoliczności okazało się że znalazł się blisko martwego wilkołaka w którego był wbity sztylet nocy. (Krukooki)- A był moją prawą ręką. Szkoda głupca. Zapomniał o swojej słabości. Wtem za nogę złapał go jeszcze dyszący Ward. (Ward)- On nie był głupcem! To ty go z niego zrobiłeś! I wbił mu w nogę nóż. Krukooki skrzywił się lekko. (Krukooki)- Nie ta noga Ward! Kopną go z całych sił aż ten zwiną się z bólu. Był zbyt słaby by się podnieść. Zbyt ranny by go powstrzymać, Wszyscy inni byli daleko w bitwie i pewnie nawet nie wiedzieli co się teraz dzieję. A Granburg był trzymany z całych sił przez mitycznego gryfa. I jeśli by się poruszył jego skrzydła zostały by rozerwane. Krukooki chwycił za sztylet i z całych sił wyją go z ciężkiego cielska wilkołaka. A jeden z innych spojrzał na niego ze sępim spojrzeniem. (Krukooki)- Tego człowieka zostawcie. Niech cierpi. Z resztą nie przystoji by dowódca przechodził na stronę wroga. A jego brata ... Możecie spróbować ale chyba jest za puźno by do nas dołączył. Inny pokiwał głową. Po chwili lodowe trupy zaczeły otaczać martwego wilkołaka. (Ward)- Bracie! Tylko nie to! Pół smoki z pozostałymy dobiegli na miejsce ale było już za puźno. Człowiek w kruczej masce ścisną z całej siły sztylet i nagle jego całe ciało pokryła srebna zbroja. Lśniła na nim i była pokryta różnymi symbolami. A ręce w której trzymał sztyley był potężny miecz z zdobioną rekojeścią na której był przestawiony człowiek dobijający smoka. (Asti)- Za puźno! (Draix)- Ta zbroja ! Faktycznie wygląda na niezniszczalną! I wtedy Kinga pobiegła w kierunku właściciela zbroji. Jednak Krukooki odrzucił ją jednym uderzeniem. (Krukooki)- Zapomniałaś że to srebro? Kto ośmieli się ze mną zmierzyć? (Ana)- Wyczuwam tutaj demoniczną energię, To nie koniec, on... Ana uklękła na ziemię bo jej głowę nagle przeszył przerażający ból. (Mangle)- Co on? (Ana)- On się zmienia! Uciekać kto może ! Krukooki wydał z siebie przerażający krzyk, Niewiedział co się z nim dzieję. Nagle zaczeła go otaczać dziwna energia która zakryła go całego.Cofanie się od Krukookiego zaczeło zmieniać się w ucieczkę. Przez to że miał na sobie mnustwo magicznych artefaktów które dawały mu moc a przedewszystki przez to że nie był do końca człowiekiem wszystkie moce z artafaktów wymieszały się z mocą sztyletu. Gdzieś pośród jego krzyku można było słychać śmiech i płacz.Energia zaczeła rosnąć. Po chwili można było wyczuć falę wiatru. A energia została wchłonięta. To co ona odkryła już nie było Krukookim tylko demonicznym monstrum. Było wielkie i miało skrzydła. Głowa była podobna do smoczej tylko płaska i miała ostry dziób. Oczy były czerwone z niebieską obwudką a twarz przykrywała lodowa maska jaką miał wcześniej Krukooki. Miał silne długie łapy z kolcami. Za maski zwisały czarne przykryte lodem włosy. Miał szarą pokrytą srebnym pancerzem skórę . A budową ciała przypominał zarówno smoka jak i jakiegoś demona. Do tego jeszcze długi ogon pokryty kolcami i zakończony jakby sztyletem z jadem. A skrzydła jego były wielkie . Początek był nie opierzony i można było dostrzec pazury a drugi miał czarne pióra. Wszyscy zaczeli uciekać. Nawet wierny Krukookiemu gryf który nie był w stanie rozpoznać w monstrum swego pana. Granburg też postanowił to zrobić i uciekł. (Krukooki)- Co się ze mną stało?! Usłyszał że jego głos brzmi jakby podwójnie. Zupełnie jakby ktoś był w nim. (Tessa)-Ten sztylet bym przeznaczony tylko dla ludzi. Więc w twoim przypadku wyszły skutki uboczone! (Ana)- Nie dajcie się zwieść. On nie jest sobą! (Tessa)-Też wyczułaś tą demoniczną energię!? (Ana)-Niestety. Nagle Krukookiemu zmienił się troche głos. (Krukooki)- Powiem ci czym jesteśmy. Potęgą! I świat jest nasz! I powiem ci że twoja postać jest lepsza od mojej prawdziwej. Po czym się zaśmiał. (Tessa)- O nie! Siedzi w nim demon! (Draix)- Demon jaki? (Tessa)- Imienia nie pamiętam ale to jeden z potężnieszych. To dlatego jest uwięziony w sztylecie i dla tego istoty magicznie nie mogą go używać. Jesteśmy zgubieni! (Talion)- Może nim się oswowi z nowym ciałem to może bierzmy Warda i uciekalmy! (Asti)- A Kinga? (Talion)-To wschodu słońca jeszcze jest czas. Ale nawet wilkołak się domyśli że lepiej z tąd uciekać. Wzieli Warda i uciekli pod twierdzę. (Kelly)-Dobra jeźdzcy z Berk wezwali statki i smoki i ewakują wyspę. Posiedzimy tutaj chwili i uciekamy z nimi. (Draix)- Że jak? Mamy z tąd uciekać? A kto powstrzyma to coś!? Słyszeliście to chcę zawładnąć światem! Jeszcze gorzej niż gdyby był to Krukooki! (Tessa)-Krukooki też tam w nim jest. Tylko że jest z nim dziwnie połączony. (Szymek)- Może gdyby udało się do niego dostrzeć to może by powstrzymał tego drugiego w nim. (Dyfcia)- Wykluczone! On też chciał zawładnąć światem. Jak się takich dwóch połąńczy... To są zdolni do wszystkiego. (Asti)- Mam wam coś do powiedzenia, I może to coś nam pomorze. Więc przymknijcie się łaskawie i ogarnijcie swoją panikę! (Talion)- Zamieniamy się w słuch Asti. (Asti)- Kinga przed przemianą przekazała mi ostatni kawałek tych dzinych kości. Powiedziała że razem tworzą naszyjnik i że można nim przywołać jakiegoś wielkiego smoka. Mówiła że jak ktoś założy ten naszyjnik na szyję tak się stanie. Jednak powiedziała że nikt z nas nie może tego założyć. (Draix)- Wszystko pięknie! Tylko po co nam takie coś skoro nie możmy tego założyć. (Mangle)-A może ja! (Ana)- Widziałaś co się stało z Krukookim. To musi być ktoś normalny. (Mangle)- Czy ty sugerujesz że mam coś nie tak z głową? (Ana)- Chodzi żeby to nie był smok. (Ward)- Ja to mogę zrobić. (Apka)- Ale ty ledwo żyjesz. Mógł byś tego nie wytrzymać. (Ward)- I tak po tym co przeżyłem mi wszytsko jedno, Jak będzie czas chętnie ucałuję śmierć. (Ana)- Mogę cię przytrzymać przy życiu . Ale z tego co czuję to twoja nić wkrótce zostanie przecięta. (Ward)- Dziękuję! (Apka)- To dawaj te kości! Asti wysypała z torby sześć kawałków kości. Nagle kości zaczeły się do siebie przyciągnać i scalać ze sobą. Po chwili powstał biały naszyjnik ze złotymi paskami. (Asti)- Jesteś pewien? (Ward)- Zawsze jestem pewien. Asti włożyła na szyję Warda naszyjnik. Przez momęt nic się nie działo. Aż po chwili Ward stracił przytomność ziemia się zatrząsła i zawiwał ciepły wiatr. Smoki zaczeły powarkiwać ale nie agresywnie. I Wtedy z naszyjnika wydostała się Energia którta nagle uwolniła wielkiiego smoka niedaleko Warda. Smok był przeogromny. No może nie aż tak jak Czerwona Śmierć ale rekomonsowała mu to dodatkowa para skrzydeł. Jego głowa była trujkątna pomarańczowo zielona ale ciemno zielona. Jego głowa zaczynała się czarnym rogiem jak u Koszmara Ponocnika. Miał potężną szczękę z górnej wystawały dwa mocne zęby. Oczy były zielono żólte z pomarańczową obwódką. Jego rogi były długie i dobrze przygotowane do walki. Do tego dwa małe czarne kiełki na początku górnej szczęki. Co ciekawe posiadał też uszy podobne do uszu Nocnej Furi tylko cieńsze i bardziej poszarpane. Były za rogami dlatego nie były dobrze widoczne. Szyja była średniej długości. Przednie łapy były zgrabne i silne zarazem, uzbrojone w ostre pazury, Przy łokciach znajdowały się długie kolce. Miał długie ciało i silne tylne łapy gotowe do skoku. Na grzbiecie miał niewielki grzebień z błoną i kolcami. Ogon by ł silny i długi, a kończył się wachlarzem z ostrym zakończeniem. Skrzdła były bardzo potężne i duże, wzbudzay respekt nawet u Nocnych Furii które były dumne z własych skrzydeł. Druga para była trochę mniejsza ale zdatna do użytku. Sam smok wyglądał naprawdę majestatycznie. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie nie wiedząc gdzie jest. Był zdezeriętowany i nagle spojrzał na postacie na dole. Zaryczał w ich stronę. Smoki się mu pokłoniły. (Asti)- To Żywiołak! (Apka)- Co on mówi? Bo nie rozumiem. (Asti)- Bo to pra smoczy. Wczesna wersja smoczego. Nic dziwnego. (Draix)- To coś takiego istnieje? (Asti)- Tak. Znam ten język ale trochę zapomniałam. (Ana)- Co mówi? Asti zaryczała coś czego nie da się zrozumieć i przybrała smoczą postać zniżając lekko głowę. (Asti)- Lepiej zróbcie to samo co smoki. Lubi jak obdarza się go szacunkiem. Pozostałe pół smoki przybrały smoją smoczą postać i zrobiły to samo co Asti. Wtedy Żywiołak przemówił nieco w bardzie zrozumiałym dla pół smoków języku. (Żywiołak)- Kim wy jesteście? I co ja tu robię i gdzie? Pamiętam tylko żę byłem w szale a potem mnie zamkneli w pustym wymiarze. Asti mówiła spokojnym i zdecydowanym głosem. (Asti)- Ja jestem Asti i większość z nas jest pół smokami. Reszta to smoki i ludzie. (Żywiołak)- Ludzie! To oni mnie sprowokowali i uwięzili! Grrrr! (Asti)- Spokojnie. Już nie jestśmy wrogami. Z resztą jest dużo większe zagrożenie. (Żywiołak)- Coś mi mówi że nie uwolniliście mnie bez powodu, więc jaki to powód? (Asti)- Musieliśmy ciebie przywołać bo światu grozi zagłada. Pewna demoniczna istota połączączyła się z naszym wrogiem który miał ze sobą mnóstwo magicznych przedmiotów. Nie będę mówić jak do tego doszło. Ale powstał z tego potwór przez którego grozi nam zagłada. Jeśli co kolwiek tu kochasz bądź kochałeś to już tego nie będzie i nie będziesz miał gdzie wrócić poza naszyjnikiem. (Żywiołak)- Twoja mowa mnie przekonała. Ale przekarz swoim że jeśli spróbujecie mnie oszukać to się zemszczę. I przekarz im że nie robie tego dla ludzkości. (Asti)- Dziękuję tobie! (Żywiołak)- Jestem Deris. (Asti)- Wszyscy będą ci wdzięczni Deris. Przepraszam że nie jestem w stanie dojść do końca. Ale naprawdę jestem zmęczona a ta bitwa nie jest dla mnie łatwa. ( Żywiołak) - To gdzie jest mój przeciwnik? (Asti)- Na pewno rozpoznasz wielkie skrzydlate coś. Ale nie pomyl tego ze smokiem. Nie można go przeoczyć. Smok tylko pokiwał głową po czym ruszył w kierunku swojego przeciwnika. Ujrzał go a bestia natychmiast zwróciła na niego uwagę. ( Bestia)- Żywiołak w tych czasach. Tysiące lat mineły nim jakiegoś widziałem. (Żywiołak)- I będę ostatnim co zobaczysz! Smok zaczą napierać na potwora jak ten tylko zniżył lot ale ten zrobił unik. ( Żywiołak)- Wyczówam w tobie demoniczną energię ale widzę że jesteś istotą żywą. (Bestia)- Spostrzegawczy jesteś! Ale dość gadania teraz walczmy! Żywiołak rozłożył swe potężne skrzydła. Dopiero wtedy można było ujrzeć jakie są naprawdę. Druga para pozostała złożona. W tej chwili było można dostrzec różnicę między przeciwnikami. Żywiołak był większy od besti o 3 metry. Ale i tak sobie dorównywali. Walka trwała w powietrzu . Żywiołak uderzył łapą Bestię. Ale on tylko trochę odepchnięty odpowiedział szybkim atakiem pazuram na szyję. To było stracie tytanów. Ich skrzydła tworzyły wiatr i rozrywały chmury a jak walczyli na ziemi to było jakby ziemie zaraz miała się pod nimi rozpaść. To było starcie prastarej siły z siłą mroku . Chwile mogły zadecydować o wygranej jednego a nie odwracalnej przgranej drugiego. Gryzli się i walczyli między sobą. Żywiołak uderzył z całej siły końcem ogona w skrzydła besti aż pozostał czerwony ślad. Smokopodobny zaryczał z bólu ale zaraz mocno chwycił Żywiołaka za Ramię. Po chwili smok poczuł mrożące zimno na swych łuskach, Jego prawa łapa zeczeła gwałtownie pokrywać się lodem. Natychmiast odepchną tylnymi łapami przeciwnika . Kosztowało go to trochę siły ale musiał mięć chwilę wytchnienia by pozbyć się rosnącego lodu ze swojego ciała. Skupił się a jego łuski się rozjarzyły od gorąca niczym podpalony węgiel i lud stopniał . Ale po chwili zoriętował się że nie ma Demonicznej besti. Zaczą się roglądać. Ale nim zdążył się zoriętować jak grom z jasnego nieba wleciał na niego jego przeciwnik. Siła tego była tak silna że przywarła Żywiołak do ziemi a demon trzymał go. Deris próbiwał się podnieść ale jeszcze się nie otrząsł z szoku. (Bestia)- Zobaczmy co ci siedzi w głowie. Nagle demoniczna strona besti zaczeła przeszukiwać pamięć Derisa. Smok czuł się jak sparaliżowany i jednocześnie napadała go wściekłość bo ktoś bierze jego własność. W jedenj chwli czuł ból w głowie a po chwli widział wszystkie straszne i najgorsze chwli nawet te o których myślał że zapomniał. I słyszał jego głos. (Żywiołak)- Zostaw mój umysł!!! (Bestia)- Jesteś potworem Deris! Nigdy się tego nie wyprzesz i nie odkupisz! Zabiłeś tyle istnień które darzyły cię szacunkiem! Jak ty śmiesz nazywać się Smoczym władcą skoro nie byłeś w stanie ochronić swego przyjaciela przed zwykłymi ludźmi! Ty nigdy nie byłeś dobry! Pogódź się z tym. Świat ciebie nie zaakaptetuję! Nie po tym co zrobiłeś Deris! Jesteś gorszy od wszystkich najbardziej złych smoków! Przyłącz się do mnie a może razem zmienimy ten świat by nas zaakceptował. Śwat gdzie wszyscy będą się nas bać. Wszystkie ogłosy z zewnątrzn powoli cichły i powoli słyszał tylko głos demona widząc przed sobą obrazy których wolał nigdy nie oglądać. Czół w sobie gniew i chęć wydostania się. Jednak to powli cichło i chęć posłuchania swojego wroga wydawała się coraz bardziej przekonująca. Jednak wiedział że jeśli to zrobi to znowu da się zniewolić a świat zostanie zniszczony. I znowu będzie więźniem tylko w przeciwięstwie do naszyjnika bez woli. W końcu wydał ryk który rozniósł echo po pustce i stawał się coraz głośniejszy. W końcu jego oczy zabłysły świetlistym spojrzeniem pełnym furii i chęci wyzwolenia. Wydał więc z siebie kolejny ryk tym razem niosący ogień. I po chwli odzyskał kontakt ze światem. Oderwał od siebie Bestię a następnie rozłożył obie pary skrzydeł i zaczą podpalać bestię. (Żywiołak)- Dość!!!! ( Demon)- Jest silniejszy niż myśleliśmy! Ale to nic! Po prostu nie wyszedł z formy. Bestia zasłoniła się skrzydłami by ochronić się orzed ogniem. I tak był bezpieczny dzięki pancerzowi ale jednak to był odruch bezwarunkowy jak u smoka. (Bestia)- Głupcze jestem ognioodporny! ( Żywiołak)- To zmieńmy pole bitwy! Żywiołak zaczą lecieć na północ a za nim Bestia. Po chwili znajdowali się nad Oceanem. Zaczeli ziać energią równocześnie.Ogień zderzał się ze sobą aż po chwili wybuchł tworząc falę udrzeniową i wzburzając wodę. Nagle Bestia wgryzła się w kark Żywiołaka i oto chodziło. Nagle smok przestał machać skrzydłami i pozwolił grawitacji działać swoje. Spadli do wody po mimo oporu besti i zaczeli się zanurzać. Gdy Żywiołak wchłoną dostateczą ilość wody wypluł ją w stronę preciwnika zdrzierając mu maskę. Po chwili ukazała się mu gęba z widocznym mięsem zamiast skóry czy łusek z kawałkami lodu. A maska przepadła gdzieś w otchłaniach głebin oceanu. ( Bestia)- Poznałeś już moje oblicze? To dobrze bo to ostatnie co zobaczysz. Nagle Bestia wbiła swój kolec jadowy prosto w tył szyji Żywiołaka. I gdyby nie to że Deis potrafił odychać pod wodą to na pewno stracił by cały tlen teraz bo ryczał w wniebogłosy aż go na powieszchni było słychać. A woda i tak łagodziła ból. Ale po chwli się opanował i zrobił spokojną minę co nawet zdziwiło bestię. (Bestia)- Czemu jesteś spokojny ? Przecierzz zaraz umrzesz! ( Żywiołak)- Ale razem z tobą! I wtedy żywiołak złapał za szyję demona. I zaczą wbjać w niego swoje pazury. Aż ten zaczą dławić się krwią.Lodowy Pancerz zaczą pękać. Smok obezładnił go jeszcze ciosem w serce. Już chciał odpłynąć zostawiając go tu ale pozostanowił go zabrać bo wiedział że część besti nadal żyję i nie zniszczy go w wodzie, I nie on. Wyskoczył na brzeg trzymając w szponach bestie. Wydał z siebie głośny ryk . A w tym czasie Asti i smoki oraz pół smoki usłyszały wołanie. (Asti)- Słyszeliście? To było wołanie Derisa . Wzywa pomoc. (Ana)- To wszyscy lecimy! I wszyscy polecieli łącznie z Wardem. Był nawet Granburg i Szczerbatek z resztą smoków. Gdy byli już byli na miejscu ujrzeli ledwo dyszącego Żywiołaka z paskudną raną z tyłu szyji i ledwo żywą bestię. Smoki na widok Żywiołaka się mu pokłoniły a Szczerbatek nawet do niego potrzszedł. Żywiołak przemówił po smoczemu. (Żywiołak)- Podejcie do mnie ci którzy mnie wyzwolili i ty Nocna Furio Alfo. Podeszli do żywiołaka z niepokojem patrząc na ciało besti. (Żywiołak)- Dziękuję wam że mnie wyzwoliliście przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Ale nie mogę zabić besti. Nie dopuki ma na sobie ten przeklęty srebny pancerz! Nawet ja nie mogę go zniszczyć by uwolnić i pozbyć się demona który jeszcze tam siedzi. (Granburg)- Ale ja mogę go zniszczyć. Mam kryształ górski który to zrobi! Proszę cię potężny smoku byś pozwolił mi to zrobić bo osoba uwięziona w tej besti była mi bliska. (Żywiołak)- No dobrze. Wiem jak jest stracić kogoś bliskiego. Czyń chonory. Granburg zmienił się w człowieka i natychmiat wyją za pasa kryształ. Następnie podzszedł do besti. Spojrzał na srebny pancerz i wbił go tam gdzie było serce i srebna zbroja pękła i się rozpadła zamieniając się w sztylet. Nagle do sztyletu wleciał demon. (Granburg)- Pytanie co z tym? Żywiołak wzioł do łapy sztylet a następnie podał go Mangle. (Żywiołak)- Znajdzcie aktywny wulkan a następnie wrzucie ten sztylet na samo jego dno . Powierzam go tobie bo czuję że w twoich łapach będzie bezpieczny dopuki tego nie zrobicie. Żywiołak się odwrócił i chciał już iść kiedy jeszcze się zatrzymał przed Wardem. (Żywiołak)- Jak z nim? (Ana)- Jeszcze żyję ale długo tak nie pociągnie. (Żywiołak)- Nie wiele mogę zrobić. Ale czekaj chwile. Nie mam już mocy by leczyć a ożywiać nie potrafię. Ale mogę sprawić że będzie długo pamiętany. Żywiołak nagle zaryczał do smoków te natychmiast były wpatrzone na niego. (Żywiołak)- Sluchajcie! Ten oto człowiek poświęcił się aby świat mógł ocaleć! Nie zapomijcie o nim ! Może ten świat nie jest jeszcze stracony! Ja muszę już odejść . Nie mogę być przy was zostać. I pewnie już mnie nie zobaczycie. Żegnam was! I nim ktokolwiek zdołał odpowiedzieć Żywiołak miał zniknąć zaczepiła go Apka. (Apka)- Musisz znikać? (Żywiołak)- Nie mam wyboru. Zostałem przeklęty a tej klątwy nie da się zdjąć. I zostawiłem w swoim więzieniu coś ważnego. (Apka)- Co? (Żywiołak)- Może się kiedyś dowiecie. Miło było widzieć znou ten świat. I wtedy Żywiołak zaczą znikać aż zostało tylko jakieś światełko które od razu wpadło do naszyjnika. Zakończenie przygody... Wszyscy szli w kierunku plaży. Pogrzeb Warda odbył się natychmiast i przyszli wszyscy co przeżyli. Był bardzo wzruszający i uroczysty. Ale nasi bohaterowie musieli go szybko opuścić jeśli nie chcieli zwariować na tej wyspie. Od odejścia Żywiołaka mienły dwa dni. Inni znikneli równie tajemniczo jak się pojawili. Ale smoki które widziały jak szli mówiły że udały się na północ gdzie ich miejsce. Granburg wrócił do wioski. Krukookiego nie było tak samo demonów najemników i złych smoków czy besti. Wszyscy zostali zatraceni w bitwie. Do grupki postaci wędrujących ku zachodowi słońca dołączył Silver. Kinga już doszła do siebie, Ale bardzo żałowała że nie mogła zobaczyć wszystkiego swoimi oczami. Zastanawiali się co dalej? Wróg pokonany, świat na razie bezpieczny. (Talion)- I co dalej? (Kelly)- My z Nati wracamy na Berk. Mam dość wojen,demonów, szaleńców, smoków.innych wysp potorów, magii. Muszę odpocząć. Wszyscy przyznali jej rację. (Nati)- A wy co zrobicie? (Ana)- Ja może wrócę na wyspę . I może poszukam spokoju w sobie. Mam dość wojen jak na razie. (Kinga)- Ja tak samo. Może spróbuję też panować nad swoją drugą stroną. W końcu wcześniej nie było na to czasu. (Dyfcia)- Ja może pozostane nadal smokiem. Podoba mi się w tej skórze. (Draix)- Ja pewnie zaszyję się w jakieś karczmie i będę dorbiać jako najemnik jak za dawnych lat. (Talion)- Ja jeszcze nie wiem. Myślałem o odwiedzeniu paru miejsc a potem zobaczę. (Apka)- Wrócę na wyspę pół smoków i zobacze co się zmieniło. (Asti)- A ja poszukam informacji i różnych światach. Kto wie może się kiedyś przyda, (Tessa)- Szymek przez ten cały czas wzmocnił skrzydła. Jak odzyskamy siły to może polecimy na kontynęt. (Mangle)- Ja wrócę z rodziną na wyspę. Ale najpierw pozbędę się tego sztyletu! (Talion)- A ty Silver? Silver patrzył na nas jak wryty. (Silver)- Ej ja rozumiem że jesteście zmęczeni . Może nawet ledwo się trzymacie. Ale chcecie się rozdzielić po tym wszytskim co przeszliście? Może was wszystkich połączył los! No błagam was! Byłem waszym wrogiem a zdaję mi się że wdzę lepiej od was! (Apka)- Od razu chcemy się rozdzielić! Może po prostu potrzebujemy przerwy. Przyznaj że nie wiesz co ze sobą zrobić od kąd twój szef wącha kwiatki od spodu! (Silver)- Mówię co myślę! Ale masz rację nie wiem. Dlatego zostanę tutaj i spróbuję się przydać. (Tessa)- Patrzcie widzę statek! Może nas zabierze! (Szymek)- Super bo skrzydła nam odpadają po tej walce! (Draix)- Idę o zakład że to statek Jakcka Nighta! (Talion)- Stoji! I natychmiast wszyscy pobiegli w stronę statku. Info na temat opka. Pierwsza faza bloga zakończona więc czas na drugą. Ale najpierw chciałam wam podziękować za to że byliście aktywni przy tym blogu nawet gdy chciałam odejść . W końcu jest już aż dwieście komętarzy! Dziękuję wam za to że znieśliście jakoś moje błędy zarówno ortograficzne jak i stylistyczne. Dziękuję też niektórym użytkownikom za pomysły do mojego bloga. W pewnym sensie to wy dołożyliście swój fragmęt do opowiadania ' ' Ale przechodząc do konkretów chciałam poinformować że blog będzie dalej kontyówany i że dalej można zgłosić swoją postać. Niestety przez to że wkrótce zacznie się szkoła będę miała coraz mnie czasu na pisanie. Ale postaram się od czasu do czasu wrzucić coś wieczorem. Rozdziały też będą krutsze ale jak będę miała trochę wolnego postaram się je pisać dłusze. Mam nadzieję że dalej będziecie to czytać. No cóż poza tym chyba nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Jeśli będziecie mieli do mnie jakieś pytania na temat mojego opka proszę pisać na tablicy lub w komętarzach, albo na czacie jak jestem. Pozorny spokój. Mineły już jakieś dwa miesiące. Ale nic już się nie działo był święty spokój. Nasza grupa już dawno się porozdzielała. Mangle z rodziną pozbyli się sztyletu i zamieszkali swoją starą wyspę. Kelly wróciła z Nati na Berk. Draix jak tylko zatrzymał się na wyspie pół smoków to zaraz wypłyną szukać jakiegoś zajęcia. Taliona też wywiało i wpadał na wyspe raz w miesiącu. Ana jak do tej pory znajdywała się na wyspie Wiatru ale czasami znikała bez słowa i nikt nie wiedział gdzie. Tessa i Szymek zostali myśliwymi na wyspie. U pozostałych nic się nie działo. Na wyspie Wiatrów panowała monotonia która co jakiś czas była przerywana wyścigami owiec. Czasami natrafiła się sfora wrogich smoków ale w starciu z mieszkańcami wyspy nie mieli nic do gadania. Granburg był nadal wodzem ale już nikt nie miał takiego zaufania do niego jak kiedyś. Jacka Nighta i jego statek też już widywano coraz rzadziej. Ale to może przez to że mijał sezon na piractwo? Asti robiła porządki w domu i wynosiła wszystko na zewnątrz . Miała sporo rzeczy do wyniesienia więc pomagała jej przy tym Apka. - A właściwie to po co to wszystko wynosisz? Zapytała Apka rzucając gdzieś drewnianą figurkę. - Potrzebuję przestrzeni a te rzeczy tylko ją zaśmiecają. Tylko nie wiem co z tym wszytkim zrobić. Odpowiedziała Asti siadając na jakieś szafie. - Może zrobisz z tego wielkie ognisko? W końcu jest tu tyle rzeczy idelanych do spalenia. Zaproponowała Apka. - Lepiej nie. Tylko czekasz aż wybuchnie pożar. Powiedziała Asti. - Wiem! Nie długo przypływa tutaj Johann Kupczy. Jemu wszystko sprzedaj. Powiedziała Apka. - Dobry pomysł. Przy okazji coś od niego kupię. Nagle pojawił się żółty Straszliwiec. Obie mu się przyglądały aż w końcu smok odezwał się do nich. - Granburg chcę cię wiedzieć Apka i ciebie też Asti. Powiedział Straszliwiec. - A to niby po co? Spytała Apka. - Nie wiem. Powiedział tylko żebym wam powiedział. Odpowiedział Straszliwiec. Asti dała Straszliwcowi rybę i pobiegła z Apką do twierdzy zostawiając wszystko przed domem. Gdy Asti i Apka były już na miejscu zobaczyły Kingę i Granburga w twierdzy. - Wzywałeś nas. Czego chcesz wodzu? Spytała Apka. - Dobrze że jesteście. Właśnie mówiłem Kindze że Tessa i Szymek udali się do lasu na polowanie i nie wrócili od paru dni. To mnie nie pokoji. Mineły od bitwy już dwa miesiące a jednak ciągle mi się zdaje że pewne sprawy nie zostały podczas jej dokończone. Idzicie z Kingą do lasu i powiedzcie mi jeśli coś będzie nie tak. Powiedział Granburg. - Oczywiście. Powiedziała Asti. Dziewczyny udały się do lasu. Kinge ciągle była czymś zaniepokojona. Często jej oczy przybierały złotą barwe jak gdy była wilkołakiem a do pełni było jeszcze sporo czasu. - Dlaczego jesteś taka nerwowa? Coś sie stało? Zapytała Asti. - Nie wiem . Ale od jakiegoś czasu czuję czyjąś obecność na wyspie i ona mnie drażni. Nie stety nie potrafię powiedzieć czyją. Odpowiedziała Kinga - A umiesz wyczuć Tesse i Szymka? Zapytała Apka. - Myślę że tak. Odpowiedziała Kinga. Tessa w tym czasie siedziała w cieniu drzew dobrze ukryta. Obserwowała las już od paru dni i nawet z niego nie wychodziła. Jedynie Szymek z niego wylatywał by przynieść jej coś do jedzenia. I właśnie teraz nadleciał z dwoma rybami w pysku. Wylądował przed Tessą i rzucił jej ryby przed nogami. - Możesz być ciszej? Niby Nocna Furia a wogle nie potrafisz zachować się cicho! Powiedziała Tessa prubójąc uciszyć Szymka. - Po co tu siedzisz? Może wrócimy już do domu. Powiedział Szymek kładąc się pod drzewem. - Jesteśmy tu bo w lesie coś jest. A my jesteśmy łowcami i musimy to wytropić i złapać. Powiedziała Tessa. - Wciągnełaś się w to myślictwo bardziej niż smok w smoczymiętkę. Powiedział Szymek. - Cicho! Coś idzie! Powiedziała Tessa. Tessa już wyjeła Kuszę i schowała się na drzewie. Ale wtedy usłyszała głos. - Tessa skończ łaskawie bawić się w Robin Hooda i zejdź na ziemię. Powiedziała Kinga. Tessa zeskoczyła z drzewa. - A to tylko wy. Myślałam że to coś co chodzi teraz po lesie. Powieziała Tessa. - Czyli Kinga ma rację i coś odwiedziło naszą wyspę? Zapytała Asti. - Ciężko powiedzieć czy coś. Powiedziała Tessa. - Jak to? Zdziwiła się Apka. - W lesie znalazłam ślady Stormtrutera, kota i człowieka. Ale podejrzewam że to smok chodzi gdzieś po lesie. - Oj Tessa. Ludzie przecierz przychodzą czasem do lasu smoki równierz a koty chodzą wszędzie po swoich ścieżkach. Odpowiedziała Apka. - Mówiłem jej to samo. Tessa ty za długo jesteś w tym lesie. Powiedział Szymek. - Bywałam tutaj dłużej i czuję się dobrze. Ale jak nie chcecie mi pomóc to nie. Choć Szymek! Powiedziała Tessa i zaczeła iść. - Tessa czekaj! Nie to miałyśmy na myśli! Krzykneła Asti. Jedyną osobą która nie reagowała była Kinga. - Kinga choć bo jeszcze ją i siebie zgubimy. Powiedziała Asti. - Coś nas obserwóję. I nie jest to smok. Powiedziała Kinga. Wszyscy się zatrzymali. Wtedy Kinga pobiegła w kierunku krzaków i wyjeła z nich czarnego kota. - O kot. No może Tessa miałaś rację. Powiedziała Apka. Jednak nagle czarny kot zaczą się szarpać i spadł na ziemię po chwili zaczą zmieniać postać. Zmienił się w dziewczynę o długich czarnych włosach i bursztynowych oczach. W jej prawej ręce zmaterializował się srebny miecz. - Kotołak! Wrzasneła Kinga. - Kim jesteś? Spytała Asti. - Na imię mam Aragona. Odpowiedziała Aragona. I już zamachneła się tym mieczem kiedy Asti pod postacią Nocnej Furii zręcznym ruchem wytrąciła miecz Aragonie z ręki. - A nie chciałam tego robić. Powiedziała Aragona. Zmieniła się w biało czarną Tnącą burzę. - I pół smok bardzo ciekawe. Powiedziała Tessa. - Nie chcemy zrobić ci krzywdy. Powiedziała Asti. - Może ty. Ja bym jednak ją z tąd przepędziła. Powiedziała Kinga - No nie jestem przekonana. Wasza zmiennokształtna dręczy mnie już od paru dni! Powiedziała Aragona. - A skąd mamy wiedzieć czy nie jesteś wrogiem! Powiedziała Tessa. Kotołaczyca pod postacią smoka chciała wylecieć pomiędzy drzewami ale Szymek zablokował jej drogę. - Najpierw wyjaśnisz nam co tutaj robisz! Powiedział Szymek. - Nie rozmawiam z obcymi! Powiedziała Aragona. Zmieniła się w kota i zaczeła uciekać. Miała przewagę ale to one znały lepiej las i zaczeły za nią biec. Wtedy kotka nie mychamowała i omal nie spadła do rzeki . W porę złapała ją Apka. Aragona przybrała swoją postać. - Dziękuję. Nie chcecie mnie zabić albo coś? Spytała Aragona. - Nie! Od jakiegoś czasu mamy tego dość. Powiedziała Apka. - Nie wiem jak wam dziękować. Powiedziała Aragona, - Możesz powiedzieć co robisz na naszej wyspie? Zaproponowała Tessa. - No dobrze. Jak mówiłam jestem Aragona. Pochodzę z wyspy na której wybuchł wulkan i nie jest już zdatna do mieszkania. Opuściłam ją więc. Pewnego razu gdy przebywałam na pewnej wyspie na której mieszkali ludzie jeden z ważniejszych jej mieszkańców dowiedział się że jestem kotołakiem i pół smokiem. A poniewarz na ich wyspie panował głód i nie dostatek oskarżyli mnie o to . Wyynajeli więc ludzi. Byli to najemnicy bardzo nie bezpieczni nawet dla smoków. Zaczełam uciekać. Na jakiś czas nawet udało mi się ich zgubić. Ale znowu mnie wytropili. W końcu ukryłam się tu. Unikałam mieszkańców tej wyspy bo boję się że oskarżą mnie o coś czego nie zrobiłam przez to że jestem inna. - Współczuję. Jestem Asti i nie masz się czego bać. U nas każdy jest na swój sposób inny ale nikt z tego powodu nikogo nie chce zabić. Powiedziała Tessa. - Wybacz nasze zachowanie. Ale ostatnio mieliśmy wojnę i myślałyśmy że ktoś chciał się zemścić i przysłam tu swoich szpiegów. Powiedziała Asti. - Sorki za moje zachowanie. Jestem Kinga i jestem wilkołakiem . Nie do końca panuję nad swoją drugą naturą. Powiedziała Kinga. - Rozumiem. Kotołakom też się to zdarza. Powiedziała Aragona. - Choć do naszej wioski. Przedstawimy cię naszemu wodzowi. Powiedziała Apka. - Nie jestem pewna. Powiedziała Aragona. - Nie masz się czego bać. Powiedział Szymek. - No dobra. Powiedziała Aragona Wszyscy udali się do wioski łącznie z Tessą która na widok pełnego słońca omal nie zęmdlała. W nieco innym czasie i innym miejscu pewna pół bogini stała na skale wpatrzona w krajobraz gór a obok niej Lilith. Nagle się odwróciła gdy usłyszała charakterystyczne kroki. W młodym i silnym bogu o blond włosoach rozpoznała Hermesa. - Witaj Ana. - Witaj Hermesie. Co cię tu sprowadza? - Nie co a raczej kto. Posejdon chce byś go odwiedziła. - O wreszcie. Czemu sam nie przyszedł? - Wiesz dobrze że to teren innych bogów. A my nie możemy mieć wpływu na to co robią inni.` - Tak wiem. To gdzie mam się zjawić? - Masz się zjawić w Burzliwej zatoce. - Dzięki. A właśnie jak na Olimpie? - Sprzeczki uczty po których nie chcesz się ruszyć i sprawy które nie dotyczą ludzi, To co zwykle. Chętnie bym z tobą pogadał ale muszę lecieć. Wiadomości same się nie rozniosą. - To do zobaczenia! Hermes nabrał rozbiegu i odleciał gdzieś w chmurach. - Jak myślisz Lilith jaka sprawa jest tym razem? - Nie wiem . To lecimy? - Kto ostatni na dole ten Gorgona! Ana zmieniła się w Nocną Furię i poszybowała prosto w dół a za nią Lilith. Atak na wioskę. W innym miejcu pełnym bogatej rośliności i smoków pewien Szeptozgon odpoczywał sobie w najlepsze na ciepłej skale. Miał właśnie przybrać ludzką postać i wpaść po coś do jedzenia. Właściwie smokiem mógł zostać na stałe ale dobrze być człowiekiem od czasu do czasu. Wtem nagle coś kilka metrów od niego runeło jak grom z jasnego nieba tworząc dziurę w ziemi i huk. Talion natychmiast zbliżył się do tego co spadło. Ujrzał smoka w pancerzu z kości który z resztą był trochę uszkodzony i przeciekała z niego krew. Smok po mimo tego był przytomny. Pół smok od razu go rozpoznał. (Talion)- Silver!? Co ci się stało? ( Silver)- Szkoda gadać! Pomóż mi lepiej wstać! ( Talion)- Przyniosę opatrunek. A potem mi wszystko opowiesz. Talion natychmiast przyniusł opatrunki które trzymał na wszelki wypadek. Musiał sporo zmarnował rzeby postawić smoka na nogi i ściągnąć połowę pancerza. Następnie usiadł na przeciw smoka i zaczą go pytać. ( Talion)- Co ci się stało? ( Silver)- Muszę ci mówić? (Talion ) - Jesteś na moim terenie więc tak. ( Silver)- Eh... Niech ci będzie tylko się nie śmiej. Postanowiłem że po uwalniam parę smoków z paru wiosek. I na początku szło mi nie źle. smoki odzyskały wolność a ja jakoś zdołałem uciekać przed ludźmi. Ale nie dawno poleciałem zbyt blisko kontynętu i kiedy wleciałem do wioski by uwolnić pobratyńców oni potraktowali mnie bronią z prawdziwej stali i katapultą. Ledwo uciekłem. Potem jeszcze leciałem całą noc aż spadłem tutaj. ( Talion)- Silver... Jako doświadczony smok powiem ci że podjełeś się misji samobujczej. Jeśli chcesz ratować smoki musisz zawsze mieć jakiś plan ucieczki a przedewszystkim nigdy nie lataj solo! Co ci strzeliło do głowy? ( Silver)- Wiesz jako że nie mam komu służyć nie mam co ze sobą zrobić. Całe lata służyłem Krukookiemu. ( Talion)- Skoro już chcesz ratować inne smoki to ucz się od mistrza. Jak dojdziesz do siebie to pokarze ci jak robi się atak na wioskę. I przyda ci się nowy pancerz. Gdzieś gdzie przebywa Draix. Draix siedział w karczmie dopijając kolejny kufel piwa. Bacznie obserwował każdego kto miał przy sobie sakwe złota. Bo dobrze wiedział że jeśli jakiś dobrze szanujący się człowiek przychodzi do karczmy to po to by kogoś wynająć. Nudziło go spokojne życie i potrzebował trochę rozrywki i pieniędzy by wypłynąć z Neby gdyż tak nazywała się wyspa na której przebywał. I właśnie nadszedł zdesperowany klięnt który najwyraźniej miał co u siebie jeść. Był przy tuszy i był ubrany w jedwabny kaftan. Usiadł obok Draixa. (Draix)- Widzę że pan jest czymś zmartwiony. Mogę w czymś pomóc? ( Człowiek)- Mam proste zadanie. Potrzebuję kogoś kto przez całą noc będzie pilnował smoków w klatkach. (Draix)- Podejrzanie proste te twoje zadanie. (Człowiek)- No może nie do końca. W klatkach jest pietnaście sztuk które okropnie się wściekają. Żaden strażnik nie chce ich pilnować po dwóch już straciło kończyny przy ich pilnowaniu. (Draix)- Ile? (Człowiek)- Dwie sakwy złota. (Draix)- Trzy i idę je pilnować. ( Człowiek)- Nie mam tyle przy sobie. (Draix)- Dobra ale biorę z góry. Klient dał Draxowi dwie sakwy złota . Najemnik natychmiast udał się w stronę miejsca w którym były przetrzymywane smoki . Wiedział gdzie to jest ponieważ miał okazję przechodzić obok tego miejsca. Był to wielki wykopany dół w którym mieściły się klatki z smokami. Nic dziwnego że nikt ich nie chciał pilnować . Wystraczyło by się uwolniły a smocze więzienie stały by się czyjimś grobem. Gdy Draix zszedł na dół po specjalnej drabinie ujrzał kilka gatunków smoków. Trzy Śmiertniki Zębacze, jednego Zembiroga Zamkogłowego, dwa Koszmary Ponocniki, cztery Stuculewy( nie wiem jak to się piszę) , Dwa Twardopyski Płatoskrzydłe , dwa straszliwce, ale ostatni był najgorszy był to granatowy Zwijostrach z czymś na wzór czerwonych runów na ciele. Draix usiadł gdzieś po środku tego dołu by nie być zbyt blisko żadnego ze smoków. (Draix)- Wyobrażam sobie co by było gdyby was wypuśić. (Fioletowy Zębacz)- To czego tego nie zrobisz? Człowieku który znasz smoczy. (Draix)- Od razu znam. Nauczyłem się tu i tam. Ale nie mogę was wypuścić. Nie kiedy mi zapłacono. (Koszmar)- Szkoda moglibyśmy ci się odwdzięczyć. (Draix)- Już kiedyś pomogłem smokom. Skączyło się na pożądnej bitwie, Więc nie dzięki! Po tem jeździec śmierci nie odzywał się do nikogo. Już prawie przysypiał przy pilnowaniu smoków kiedy nagle usłyszał że coś porusza się po niebie i spojrzał w górę. Ujrzał dwa smoki poruszające się dość szybko na niebie. Rozdzieliły się. Jeden poleciał zrobić zamieszanie w wiosce a drugi spalić zbrojownię. (Draix)- O kolejne dwa smoki do pilnowania! ( Twardopysk)- Nie znamy rzadnego kościstego smoka ani Szeptozgona. (Draix)- Czemu dla mnie brzmi to znajomo? Wtedy jak spod ziemi i to dosłownie pojawił się Szeptozgon. Smoki natychmiast zaregowały na jego widok zaskoczone. (Draix)- Wyglądasz jak jeden z mojich zanjomych. Wtedy Szeptozgon przybrał ludzką postać. (Talion)- Bo nim jestem! Co tutaj robisz Draix? (Draix)- A dobrabiam sobie na pilnowaniu smoków. (Talion)- Co za ironia losu. Bo ja chciałem je uwolnić. (Draix)- Z drugiej strony zapłacono mi z góry więc mógł bym ci pozwolić. Ale wiesz że ja nie przepadam za smokami. (Talion)- Rozumiem doskolonale. Silver! (Draix)- O i Silvera zabrałeś jak miło! Nagle pojawił się Silver z panerzu z kości Tajfumernga i Gronkla. (Talion)- Zajmij się Draixem! Silver natychmiast złapał w szpony Draixa i poleciał z nim na zewnątrz. Talion w tym czasie zają się uwalnianiem smoków rozbrajając zamki za pomocą noża. Po dziesięciu minutach uwolnił już ponad połowę smoków. I właśnie miał podejść do Straszliwców kiedy nagle Przmówił do niego głos z ciemnego kąta z którego świeciła się para białych ślepi. Ich właśicielem był granatowy Zwijostrach. (Zwijostrach)- Uwolnij mnie a może powiem ci coś co może się okazać bardzo cenne. (Talion)- Jesteś Zwijostrachem. Jak mogę ci ufać? (Zwijostrach)- No i znowu te przesądy o Zwijostrachach. (Talion)- I zwykłe smoki nie mają czerwonych run na łuskach. (Zwijostrach)- Jak se chcesz. Ale nie powiem ci co cię czeka jak polecisz na kontynęt. O przepraszam jak wy polecicie! (Talion)- Co jacy my? I dlaczego i co? (Silver)- Ej Talion! Ludzie już szykują katapulty z tym żelastwem ! Lećmy z tąd! (Talion)- Chwila! Pół Szeptozgon w końcu się zdecydował. Po momęcie rozbrajania zamka klatka się otworzyła. A z niej wyleciał Zwijostrach. (Zwijostrach)- Uważajcie na klan Bestiobujców! To właśnie przez nich twoji bliscy mogą ucierpieć! Smok odleciał i znikną gdzieś w chmurach. Jednakże po tym jak znikną ludzie natychmiast zaczeli skakać po na ziemi pojawiła się plaga pająków a przed tem było można usłyszeć charakterystyczny ludzki śmiech. (Talion)- Pora się z tąd zwijać! Talion zmienił się w smoka i dołączył do Silvera na zewnątrzn. (Talion)- Łap Draixa i lecimy! (Silver)- Skoro muszę. Chociarz masz rację te pająki są tak paskudne że nawet Draixowi był ich nie życzył. Po paru minutach byli już w powietrzu z Draixem i paroma smokami które uwolnili. (Talion)- Coś się działo jak byłem w tej dziurze. (Silver)- Nic poza tego co ma się dziać podczas ataków smoków. No może poza tymi pająkami i Zwijostrachem. Właśnie znasz go? (Talion)- Nie ale był naprawdę dziwny. Te runy na jego łuskach bardzo mnie nie pokoją. (Draix)- Nie wiem czemu mnie zabraliście z tej wyspy. Ale dzięki za uratowanie przed tymi pająkami, (Silver)- Nie ma za co. Nie porozumienie. Apka i Kinga oprowadzały Aragone po wiosce rozmawiając ze sobą, Aragona była już w wiosce od paru dni ale nadal dobrze jej się nie przyjrzała. Była zaskoczona bardzo dużą ilością pół smoków na wsypie. (Aragona)- To niesamowite ! Zawsze było tu tak dużo pół smoków? (Kinga)- Ciężko powiedzieć. Nasza wyspa jest dość duża i ma idealne warunki dla nas. Do tego dzięki wiatrom które u nas wieją żeglarze którzy nie znają naszych terenów nie przypłyną tu. Nikt nas tu nie nęka i pewnie dlatego tu tyle nas jest. Ale czy było tu tak od zawsze nie wiem. (Aragona)- Zaraz mówisz nas? Czy ty też jesteś pół smokiem? (Kinga)- Tak ale ugryzł mnie wilkołak i... Nie chcę o tym mówić! Kinga nagle gdzieś poszła zostawiając obie pół smoczyce same. (Aragona)- Nie chciałam jej urazić. (Apka)- Ona taka jest. Nie lubi wspominać o tym że jest wilkołakiem. Przez to straciła moc zmiany w smoka tak jak skrzydła i rogi. (Aragona)- Przykro mi. W oddali dostrzegły czarno białą Furię biegnącą w ich stronę która po chwili zamieniła się w Asti. Była spanikowana i zaskoczona. (Apka)- Co się stało? I czemu jesteś spanikowana? (Asti)- Smoczy naszyjnik.. On gdzieś przepadł! (Apka)- Co!? Spokojnie przypomnij sobie gdzie ostatnio był i co wtedy robiłaś. Asti wzieła parę głębokich wdechów i zaczeła mówić. (Asti)- To było tak, torba z naszyjnikiem leżała na jednym z mebli . Ja w tym czasie targowałam się z Johannem o cennę dekoracji któe chciałam sprzedać. (Apka)- A potem? (Asti)- Zaniosłam mu parę krzeseł których nie potrzebowałam . (Aragona)- O co chodzi z tym naszyjnikiem? (Apka)- Opowiem ci w drodze do domu Asti. Dziewczyny udały się do domu Asti. Zastały tam parę mebli które wyglądały jak wyrzucone ale ani śladu torby. (Aragona)- Apka z tego co mówisz to ten naszyjnik musi być bardzo potężny. Nie było by dobrze jakby wpadł w nie powołane ręce. (Apka)- Nie dobrze? Było by okropnie! Wiesz jaki był wielki ten smok? Nie nie wiesz! Był gigantyczny! I nadal ma żal do ludzi! (Aragona)- A na jakim meblu zostawiłaś tą torbę? (Asti)- No na krześle. (Aragona)- A ty wszyskie krzesła zaniosłaś do Johanna? (Asti)- Tak... Zaraz no to mamy przerąbane! On już odpłyną! (Apka)- Zaraz ją uduszę! Niech ktoś mnie powstrzyma! Zaniosłaś torbe do Johanna!!! On ją sprzeda!! Jakiś naiwniak założy naszyjnik i co!? I koniec!! (Aragona)- Apka ma rację. Albo gorzej. Ktoś kto zna wartość naszyjnika wykorzysta go. Apka natychmiast zmieniła się w smoczycę a jej oczy przybrały krwito czerwoną barwę . Pewnie rzuciła by się na Asti gdyby nie Aragona ją powstrzymała przyjmująć postać smoka. (Aragona)- Spokój! Musimy odzyskać naszyjnik a rozlew krwi pogorszy sprawę. (Apka)- Masz racje. Poniosło mnie. (Asti)- Może go dogonimy nim zdąrzy sprzedać naszyjnik. Nadal zapraszam do zapisywania się! Ciąg dalszy niebawem. Zawsze może się ktoś zgłosić do opka.